Book Two: Grow
by I'mActuallyASquib
Summary: James and Lily are BACK for another year! Lily's FURIOUS at James, James is being rather thick, and they're both starting to get annoyed at their parents. They aren't BABIES, after all. How can they deal with Hogwarts this year when they enter at odds?
1. Chapter 1: Summer

**Hey everyone.**

**I'm sorry for taking months with this. I had the SATs and final exams, then went on vacay for Christmas Break. And my old beta had left me :( but I have a great new one to take her place: LoonyLIkeLuna. Unfortunetly, she isn't responding to my emails at the moment, so this chapter is only half beta-ed. I've written up to chapter four, so if my beta doesn't respond I'll post faster, but they'll be unbeta-ed. **

**Sorry again, hope you like this one. I messed up the tense in this, so if you find some things (is instead of was, I'm instead of I was) then if you could point them out to me I will try to fix them.**

**Chapter One**

Lily

On the way home, Mum was silent. We were driving back. I was in the back seat, fidgeting with my jeans and tapping my fingers on the windowsill, until Mum snapped, "Stop that!" I stopped, instead cracking my knuckles…but Mum protested that too, with a sharp, "Lily Evans, stop fidgeting!"

My eyes widened and I raised my hands defensively, trying to figure out the reason for the new hostility. "Sorry."

Silence reigned once more, and I occupied my time staring out of the window, and reading a second year Charms book that Madelyn lent me for the summer. Mum was quiet, before she glanced back. "What are you reading?"

"Charms book," I said quietly. Her fingers, clenched around the steering wheel, tense.

"And in these…Charms books, do they teach you how to…" Mum trailed off, but I realized what She was trying to said. _No, Mum,_ I think acidly, _They don't teach me how to alter appearances. You're awfully subtle today._

"No, Mum. Charms was basically spells that make stuff happen—make things fly, make things come to you, you know…" I said, pausing. "Really, it's very harmless."

"I see," said Mum. I thought she was upset because she isn't an expert on this—I knew more then she—and she wanted to be an expert, so she can help me. She paused, tapped her fingers on the wheel, and said sharply and randomly, "I hope you have summer homework."

I was confused at the jump, but I nodded vigorously. "I have tons," I said truthfully. I sort of wondered why she asked, though I really shouldn't have been confused; Mum was a big fan of summer homework. "Why?" I said, when she didn't elaborate.

"Because, young lady, that's what you're going to be doing all summer!" I winced at her tone. 'Young lady?' Not good. She continued, annoyed I didn't get her point, "In your room!"

"Where else am I going to do it?" I said, a bit bewildered. I wasn't in the mood for this" I was tired, I had a little headache and I was sweating like crazy…oh, Merlin! I didn't pay attention to the magical swear as I began to panic. I was sick! I _hated_ being sick! I was so powerless and weak and I felt miserable.

"Lily Autumn Evans!" Mum snapped, but I didn't pay attention. I stared feverishly at my hands—was it my imagination, or are little green dots breaking out? No. It was my imagination! _Shhhh, Lily, CALM DOWN_. Jeez.

"…are you even listening to me?!" Mum said angrily, looking at me in the rearview mirror. "Lily Evans, you are this close to being grounded for the entire summer!"

"Sorry, Mum," I said weakly. I didn't hesitate to add, "I don't feel good," because she was my mum. However mad she may be, she cared about my health.

After all, if I was dead, she couldn't yell at me.

"Don't feel well—oh, dear," Mum said, her tone of voice changing as she glanced back again in the mirror. She was at a red light, so she flipped her left-hand blinkers and when it was green, she turned into a gas station, pulling up in front of a small shop. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around, placing a hand on my warm, slightly damp forehead. "Oh, dear," she repeated. "You're burning up! Oh, dear, you must've caught something from the train! All those germs…I'll call Richard and told him you're ill and to run out to get some aspirin and NyQuil. Maybe some Tylenol…no, we'll wait. Wherever was my phone? Lily, dearie, stay still—Hello? Richard? I have Lily—you _did?_ She said _what?_ How dare the little bitch—sorry, Lily, witch—I mean, uh, how dare the little brat said such a thing? Did you yell at her nice and properly, Richard?"

I rolled my eyes at Mum as she chattered on to Dad, before I interrupted with a soft, "_Mum…"_ I as a bit insulted at her biatch-brat-witch comment, even though I knew she didn't mean a witch like me.

Mum paused and blushed. "Oh, yes, sorry, Lily-flower!" _So I've gone from being grounded to being Lily-flower in a blink of an eye? I've got to get sick more often!_ "Richard, dearest, will you drop by the drugstore and pick up some aspirin and NyQuil an Tylenol for Lily? She was caught an awful fever, and I simply cannot manage without some medicine. I'll be home in fifteen, twenty minutes, so can you get it by then? Oh, and some ginger beer and some bread, and—no, no milk, it's the BRAT diet, remember? Bread, Rice, Apples and Toast. Ok, fine, Richard! Bananas, Rice, Apples and Toast. Just get all of those things!"

I smothered a laugh as she huffed and hung up the phone. Now that Mum was all relaxed and normal, maybe we could actually talk—but, I didn't want to get her mad at me again.

"So, Lily," Mum said, her voice suddenly deceptively calm. She was still looking at me concernedly, but she had this crafty look in her eyes. Like a now-that-my-daughter-was-sick-maybe-I-can-get-some-information-from-her-aren't-I-a-clever-mommy? look. "Have you ever made, I didn't know, powders? In chemistry?"

"We call it Potions, Mum," I said. Don't get me wrong—I knew exactly where this was going. So much for actually talking. I pretended not to realize what she was hinting at, so maybe she would realize I was innocent in the whole Petunia thingy. "And no, we never make them."

"Not even for, I didn't know, plant fertilizer or something?" Mum said, her voice even.

"No," I said truthfully. "We make potions in Potions."

Mum flushed a little, and she sighed loudly. "Lily, I am not going to lie. I am very disappointed in you right now."

_I am very disappointed in you__!_Why would she be disappointed in me? I felt horrible, my eyes widening as I stare at her in shock. "But…Mum! I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't you dare lie, Lily Evans!" Mum snapped, "Didn't lie! You sent home a letter, sprayed Petunia with this awful powder, and made her look simply awful!"

"No, I didn't!" I cried. "I swear to you, Mum, I didn't! I sent her a letter, sure, but it only said hi! I swear!"

"Then how do you explain _this?_" Mum handed me a crumpled, ripped piece of paper that had been taped together.

I took one look, and froze in shock.

He'd gone too far this time, much too far.

"Well, Lily?" Mum said in that 'I was waiting!' voice that I despised.

I ignored her, staring at the hurried, _boy's_ handwriting with disgust. "Potter," I growled under my breath, my eyes narrowing. "I am going to kill you."

••••••••

James

"Jamsie, dearie, how was school?" Mum asked me chattily as she levitated my trunk over to the Apparation point. I was finally old enough to Side-Along Apparate! _Yes!_

"Good," I said absently, unwrapping a leftover chocolate frog. It leaps from my hand, but my hand shot out and grabs it.

"Nice reflexes," said a boy behind me. I turned. He's blond, blue-eyed, tall and athletic looking. "You a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering who he was.

As if reading my mind, he flashed me a grinned. "I was Sam. Sam Oren."

"Oren?" I gasped. "Your brother's the Quidditch captain!"

He grinned. "Yeah. I'm in second—well, now third year, and he told me to keep an eye out for talent. You thought about trying out? Just finished first year, right?"

Mum turned, finally, and smiled politely at the boy. She put a hand on my shoulder. "James here was a very good Quidditch player," she said charitably. I grinned, thankful that she didn't call me _Jamsie._

"James?" Sam said. He winked. "I'll remember you. Remember to try out for Quidditch—Andy, our seeker, isn't coming back next year."

I smiled, delighted, even though I don't want to be a seeker—I love being a chaser. It was much more fun. "Sure!" I said, smiled wide. "I'd love to!"

He grinned back. "Well, I gotta go. See you later, James."

"Bye, Sam!" I called after him, before turning to mum. She had an amused look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, smiling affectionately at me. "Now come on. Hold very tightly on to me—this might be uncomfortable…"

"_Mum_, let's go!" I complained. "You always worry too mu—" My voice spiraled off as we twisted into space. My head was deflating and inflating, my insides were twisting around my body, and I felt like my body was a piece of rubber that had been stretched through a too-small tube. "Aurgh!" I said when we land, shuddering. My ears hurt! "What was _that?"_

Mum laughed. "Apparation."

I was horrified. "Was it always like that?"

She shook her head. "First time's always the worst," she levitated my bag and ushered me into the house. "Now come on, Mr. Quidditch Player. Time for lunch."

Mr. Quidditch Player?

••••••

Lily

"What was it?" Mum said. "Potter? You used clay?"

I would've laughed, but I was staring at the familiar handwriting, feeling strangely betrayed. I didn't know why—goodness knows, Potter and I weren't _loyal_ to one another, but this? I mean, our relationship resided on his stupid pranks and me telling him off, but this kind of…crossed a line. Even when I cursed him after he turned me into a rat, we kind of reached an understanding. He pranked me, I retaliated. Simple. This was uncalled for, and so…cruel? Mean? Thoughtless?

"Lily, what does 'potter' mean?"

I shrugged weakly and spoke softly, stomach lurching as we drove over a bump. "James Potter did this."

"James Potter? The polite, black-haired boy?" Mum said, trying to put a face on the name. "The one who, what was it, greeted us at the gate?"

"No," I said automatically. I didn't remember who greeted us, but it couldn't've been Potter if he was described as polite. Wait—"No," I said again. "That was Sirius Black."

"Then who was it? Why would they do such a thing?" Mum said, a bit angrily. I didn't blame her one bit.

"Mum, Potter and I didn't have the best relationship," I said carefully, trying to get her to understand without going into detail. "We were enemies."

"But what does he have against Petunia?" She was indignant.

I was too. "I think he just wanted to get me in trouble," I said, suddenly tired of the discussion as we pull up in front of our house. It looked exactly the same as it did last summer; there was no evidence to suggest that I'd been gone a year. "I didn't know, Mum. I was tired and I was sick. Can I just go to bed?"

Mum looks indecisive. She opened her door and climbed gracefully out, her pretty brown hair swinging in the air. She opened mine as well. "Of course, Lily-flower, but please. Can you at least give me their phone number?"

"They won't have a phone," I said. "Look, just write them a letter. Artemis can deliver it anywhere."

She sighed heavily. "Ok, you go get changed and in bed. I'll bring you some ginger beer and medicine as soon as Richard gets back." I shrugged and turn to go. "And, Lily?" I turned. "I was sorry about not believing you."

'_Cause sorry really helps._ "It's ok, Mum," I lied, but…it's not. I wasn't sure what I felt, but I felt betrayed by Mum this time. She jumped to conclusions, the exact opposite of what she always told me not to do. How is that fair?

••••••

James

I was clowning around with my dad after lunch, the two of us throwing a Quaffle around outside and talking about my pranks. Mum was upstairs, talking on the Floo with her friends, so it's strictly men time.

"And then, I turned her into a rat!" I said gleefully, looking at Dad for approval.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Why?" he said simply.

_Why? Dad doesn't ask me why,_ I thought crossly. "Because she ratted us out!" I said more sharply then usual. Dad raised an eyebrow and I muttered, "Sorry. She deserved it, though!"

"Because she ratted you out?" Dad said, considering it. "James, human-to-animal transfiguration was serious. Trust me; you were lucky nothing went wrong."

I felt mutinous. "Dad, I was not stupid! It wasn't dangerous!"

"Was it a Zonko's product?" Dad quizzesd me. This was normal; he likes to know how I do stuff, but I felt annoyed this time.

"_Yes,_ Dad! It was a Zonko's product!"

"James," Dad said warningly. Then, "Do you still have the bottle?"

"Yes," I said angrily. "Just summon it!"

Dad raised his eyebrow again at my tone, but I didn't felt repentant. I was older now! I didn't need to be told me what to do! I was not a baby anymore! "_Accio Rat Potion," _he said after opening my bedroom window with a flick of his wand.

A small bottle zoomed out, and Dad caught it nimbly. He reads all the words on the bottle while I rolled my eyes exasperatedly and stomped over to the broom shed to get my broom…wait a sec, where was my _real_ broom? Only the training broom was there. "Dad, where's my broom?" I asked as he spoke:

"James, come here. Now."

His voice was so serious that I blanched and ran over, broom forgotten. "What?"

Dad read, "WARNING: Do not give to a) anyone older then twenty-seven b) girls during, uh, girls at certain points of the month," his ears reddened for some reason. "And c) anyone allergic to these following things…"  
He reads off a list of things in the potion, before setting it down. "James, you could've put Lily Evans in danger!"

"Come on, Dad," I said dismissively. "It was fine. Why worry?"

Dad sighs. "James, promise me, be more careful next time. Ok?" I could hear the disapproval in his voice, probably something to do with the fact that I wasn't more cautious. I knew that I have to promise or he might get Mum involved, and that would be _hellish_.

I nodded fervently, glad he wasn't lecturing me anymore. "Promise."

He's quiet for a few moments, before he claps his hands together, mischievous look in his eyes. "Wondering where your broom was?"

I nod enthusiastically, glad to change the subject. "Guess what!" I said, grinning. "Sam Oren invited me to join the Quidditch team! As Seeker!"

He grinned appreciatively, before motioning to the shed again. "Look really hard, James, and something might just appear - _Revelio! _"

I frowned at the strange word — Revelio? — but looked again…and shouted in excitement. "YOU GOT ME A NEW BROOM??"

"No," Dad said, wiping the smile off my face. He winked. "I took your old broom and traded it in for this one. Top of the line, hot off the presses, whatever you young folk say nowadays."

I frowned. "So I got a new broom?"

"Yup."

I did something I rarely do anymore: I launched myself at Dad, wrapping my arms around his tall frame. My glasses are knocked askew, but I really didn't care. A new broom! Whoohooo! "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled, dancing in a circle. "Can I try it out? Can I? Can I?"

Dad was laughing. "Sure, son," he said, "Go for it."

I jump on the broom, plant both feet firmly on the ground like Dad always said to, and push off smoothly. I shoot into the air, wind streaming behind me and ruffling my hair as I shoot into the air at a 45° angle. The broom's got wicked acceleration, the reaction time faster then my old one. "What was this?"

"A Silver Shooting Arrow!" Dad calls up to me. "A one-of-a-kind, limited edition collaboration between Shooting Stars and Silver Arrows."

_SWEET!_ I zoom into the air, circling around Dad like a hawk. He grinned up at me, pulled something from his pocket, careful to not touch it with his skin, instead wrapping his sleeve around his hand before he grabbed it. It glinted gold, and he threw it into the air, the wings fluttering and flashing in the sunlight.

"YOU GOT ME A SNITCH?" I yelled, extremely happy as I zoom after it. My Quidditch set was complete! My hazel eyes were fixed firmly on the golden ball, and I twisted sharply, loop around a tree and leapt off my broom in a fluid movement that had Dad swearing and summoning his broom. Me? I was _flying_ through the air, free, and excited…until my hands closed around a golden snitch and I landed, a little harshly, on my wooden broom. "WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"James Andrew Potter!" Dad yelled, his graying black hair ruffling in the wind. His hazel eyes glinted behind glasses as he glared at me. "Damn broom," he muttered as he urged an old Silver Arrow up to me. "Nearly gave me a heart attack! Didn't you _dare_ do that ever again?"

I was laughing, grinning like mad, twisting and turning on my narrow broom. "WHOOO!" I yell, extremely excited. I'd timed it just right—the broom had been going so fast that when I'd leaped off it, it had wobbled and slowed just enough that I could land on it. "Sorry Dad!" I said, but we both know I didn't mean it. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Dad reached out a hand and grabs the tail of my broom, jerking me back a bit too sharply. He was breathing harder then I am. His tanned face was pale. "James, oh _James,"_ he said, as he slid from his broom to mine, letting the older stick of wood spiral to the ground.

"Dad! Gerroff!" I said, squirming as the added weight made me slower. "_Dad!_"

He wraps strong hands around me, the familiar smell of ashes from the floo and cinnamon cologne —a strange but familiar combination—which made me feel safe. I leaned back into his embrace, quickly forgetting about my irritation. My heart was still beating hard from my stunt, and I could feel his doing the same. "James," he said, voice hoarse. "I could've lost you. I could've lost my little boy."

"Dad," I complained. "I was not little anymore!"

He laughed, the vibration of his chest making me smile unwillingly. He hugged me tighter. "You're still little to me, Jay. Didn't do that, please!"

I grinned slightly, rolling my eyes. "I won't, Dad," _Where you can see, that is._

We rode together after that, his warm calloused hands showing me how to hold the firm wooden handle more loosely but more firmly. He said it would help me steer and suddenly grab for the snitch or quaffle if I had to. I'd just flipped us upside down by accident, and we were laughing, before Mum stormed out of the house. The door banged behind her, and she waved a letter in the air as she glares at me.

"James Andrew Potter!" Mum hissed, her greenish eyes locked to mine. Her gray-red hair was tied up in a bun, but little strands poke out. "Explain yourself!"

I shrugged, thinking she meant the whole thing with Rat-Lily. "Mum, she was safe as a rat. Honestly, didn't worry!" I coasted to the ground, dropping Dad off as I sit cross-legged on the vibrating broom.

Mum stopped short, momentarily distracted. "You turned someone into a rat??"

I laughed weakly, realizing she hadn't known…hee hee…"I was just kidding," I said hastily. "Carry on."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she dropped it. "Come inside this instant!" Mum yelled, working up steam in record time.

I didn't move, putting a hand on my broom to steady it. I exchanged a look with Dad. Well, I tried to exchange a look with him. He was staring at Mum, an unreadable look on his face. "Elizabeth," he said (and that was strange in itself—he always called her his Lizzie Rose or Liz. You get the point. Never Elizabeth!), "What's the matter?"

Mum gave him the letter silently. I waited impatiently as he scans it, the look on his face going graver and graver until his face looked like it was made of stone. I gulped. This was his Auror face, the one that showed everybody he meant business and they should start making a will, since they were _busted._ It had never been directed at me, though. "James," he said finally, rock in his voice, ice in his eyes (I read that in a book once), "Explain."

"Explain what?" I said, "Someone explain to _me_!"

"James Andrew, this was no time for jokes," Dad said. The same hazel eyes I own glint at me from within his aging face, but there was nothing old about the look he's giving me. It's…

_Disappointed._

•••••••

Lily

I sat in bed, holding my head. I had a _headache. _As in, owwwww! I had the flu. The _FLU_. I felt like…like…like trash that's been crumpled up and thrown away!

I groaned.

"Shut up, Lily!" The voice was yelled from next door, and I groaned a second time. Petunia. What fun. "Lily, I mean it! Ok, so nobody's paying you any attention! Deal!"

I spitefully mimicked her, scrunching up my face as I mouthed the words, annoyed. Why hadn't Mum told _Petunia_ that I didn't do anything! God! "Petunia, chill!" I said, knowing it'll only irritate her further. I didn't care! She was so annoying! I was tired of being the responsible, mature younger sister who keeps the peace around here!

"Chill? _Chill?_ Excuse me?" Petunia said from within her room. She slammed something down, open and closed her door with a bang, and appeared in my open doorway. Her hair was up and her horsey face was twisted with a look of anger and disgust. "Excuse me, Lily?"

"I said, _chill!"_ I said heatedly, before breaking off into a bout of coughing.

"Oh, boohoo, Lily's sick!" Petunia said in a mock-baby voice, glaring daggers at me. "Mum and Dad will be fussing over you as usual, then."

"Petunia, grow up," I said, suddenly tired. "Just go and be jealous in petty in your room. I didn't care! It's not my problem! Go! Go and be miserable, go and be all _'poor me, nobody likes me.'_ The reason nobody likes you was because you didn't want anybody to like you! You like getting attention that way—well, too bad! I was sick of it!" I glared at the shocked Petunia.

"Excuse me?" Petunia repeated.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention something?" I said heatedly, "I didn't write that damn letter! James Potter did!"

Petunia was silent. Then, "Lily," she said quietly, "You swore."

I smiled, feeling a sense of…freedom. Liberation. I swore. Me, Lily Evans. I _swore._ It wouldn't be a big deal to, say, Lizzie, but I _never_ swear. It felt good, though. "Yeah," I said quietly, "I did."

She looked at me somberly. "Too bad you lied."

My mouth dropped open, but she gives me this look—unreadable but somehow, as if she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't see what—and walked out the room, closing my wooden door behind her with a soft click.

_Click._

••••••

James

I stewed in my room, glaring at the door sullenly. I was 

_grounded._ Grounded! As if! I didn't get grounded! Jeez, I had never gotten seriously grounded in my life! All because of that stupid prank we pulled _ages_ ago. Remember? The one we pulled on Petty Petunia and Evil Evans. It was an innocent joke, but Evil Evans spilled to her mother who spilled to _my _mother who spilled to Dad. Ugh. Now, I was freaking grounded! How did she even know it was me, anyways? And how come Sirius and Remus and Peter didn't get busted?

"James, dear," Mum said softly from the doorway. Argh! I'd locked it! Stupid magic and Traces and Underage Laws and Meddling Mothers With Wands.

I turned my back on Mum, facing the wall. I hit the Play button on my state-of-the-art Wizard Wireless, and listened as the rock sounds of the newest song by the band Broomsticks, _We Da People,_ fill the room. "We da people! We da people of da world!"

"James, please turn that off," sighed Mum. I obstinately turned it louder. ("Oh, yeah, baby! Harder! We da people of da whole damn world!"). Mum sighed again. "James, you know I didn't like you listening to that sort of music."

I rolled my eyes, refusing to change the channel as Broomstick's lead singer goes into a bout of crooning and swearing on the off beats. Ok, so maybe this isn't the kind of music I _love_, but it's loud, noisy and irritating! _And offensive,_ I thought, cringing as one vile line blares through in the silence.

"James!" Mum gasped. "Was this what you're listening to?"

"Harder, faster, baby! Oh, yeah, right there! I was the baddest of the bad, the _oooh! Oh, yeah! _I was the baddest of the damn world!"

I frowned at the strange lyrics, but Mum looked faintly repulsed. "James, turn that trash off this instant!" When I didn't budge, she pointed her wand at the Wireless. "Silenco!"

The music cut off sharply and I glared at Mum. "That ruins my wireless. Stop that!"

Mum looked at me firmly. "James," she began again, controlling her voice. "I know you're upset."

I sneered. "No duh."

Mum raised an eyebrow at my tone and takes a deep breath. "What you did to Lily and Petunia Evans was wrong, James. You had no

business interfering in their lives. According to Lily Evans, you'd known about their, um, rocky relationship and knowingly interfered, trying to deepen chasm between them."

This sounded suspiciously like a rehearsed speech, and I rolled my eyes. _Deepen the chasdm between them?_

"Not only that, you made Mr. and Mrs. Evans furious at Lily. You could have ruined their relationship! Poor Lily was so confused."

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Yes, it was your problem, James! You've always been such a sweet, if mischievous, child. What had gotten in to you? Did you know what would happen?"

_Time to get out of this grounding,_ I thought, before turning wide eyes on Mum. "I'm sorry," I said, dropping the blasé attitude. "I didn't know it would spiral out of control like that!" I sniffed. "She just made me so mad that I wanted to make her life miserable!"

Mum looked sympathetic. "I want you to write an apology letter to all of them. One to Petunia, one to Lily, and one to Mrs. and Mr. Evans. Ok?"

I nodded pitifully. "Ok, Mum. I was so sorry!" And, I guess, I was. I mean, it was funny…at first…but the prank was hateful. I supposed. Mum dropped a peck on my cheek and told me to write apology letters to all of them.

I wrote a formal and apologetic letter to Mrs./Mr. Evans. Before Hogwarts I'd had private lessons, so I would be raised as a proper gentleman and pureblood, though Mum didn't care about blood purity. My writing teacher, Mr. Gozola, had drilled me on the proper way to write an apology letter for _hours _("Young James Potter, knowing you, you'll have to write bushels of those in your future. Listen up!"). It was, I suppose, paying off.

There! I set aside Petunia's letter and take out another sheet of paper. I was about to write a long, stiff, formal letter to Ev—Lily, but that's not me and we both know it. She would be suspicious. Better to write a letter that's _me._

_Dear Evans_ no, _Dear Lily_ no! No "Dear" anything!

_Evans, Lily, Lily Evans, __Lily,_

_I am real sorry about that prank we stupidly pulled earlier. Truth be told, I'd forgotten about it. Well, not really. Remus was absolutely furious at us. He refused to talk to me for days, so that whole performance in Charms like, two months ago was to get him to talk to me again. He's a good friend._

_I was kind of upset at you. You kept __ratting__ telling on us, so I was a little upset. That's why I pranked you two, if that makes you felt any better. I'll try not to pull any more pranks on you, but that probably won't happen, I was sorry to said. Hey, I have an idea—you stop telling on us (C'mon, our pranks ARE hilarious!) and I won't prank you. Deal? Said, I have another idea. We could work together! We'd go down in history, Lily. James and Lily. Lily and James. It had a nice ring to it, after all._

_Again, I was very sorry about the mistake I made. Forgive __an ol__d a __friend_ _enemy__ frenemy?_

_Sincerely, James Andrew Potter_

There. that should do it nicely. Hopefully, she'd like it..I guess…

**Two Days Later**

_James Andrew Potter,_

_How dare you? You are one stupid boy if you thought that I'll forgive you, just like that! You RUINED my life. RUINED it. And you thought you can just said sorry, have the NERVE to make that outrageous deal, and told me that you THINK you'll stop pranking me, but you AREN'T SURE??? Of course, you WOULD forget about a prank that ruined someone else's life! I suffered through hell—yes, damn it, I swore!—agonizing over what had happened! But, nooo, it's all good, because you were "a little upset" so it's no biggie. Let's just be friends and prank people! Of course, I have to stop telling on you, and you'll TRY to stop pranking me. Uh…no! You deserve to be told on! That prank on SEVERUS was awful! He was so embarrassed! You ruined his life, too! All of the Slytherins are constantly making fun of him. I hate you! You're a big fat git! If you'd stop being so self-centered and arrogant and actually CARED about people, then you wouldn't have done this! You didn't realize that you ruin people's lives! Poor Jack (and since you seem to forget when you ruin people's lives, he was the one where you VANISHED ALL HIS CLOTHES in the GREAT HALL) is still mortified! Everywhere he goes, people laugh at him and he has no friends, now. I hate you so much, James Potter!_

_LILY EVANS_

"Excuse me?" I said out loud, glaring at the letter. "How dare you speak to me that way!! I apologized! I do NOT ruin people's lives!!!! "How dare she??"

I whipped out a piece of paper. "I'll show her," I muttered indignantly. "Oh, I'll show her, alright."

••••••

"_Lily, sweetie, you're burning up!"_ I groaned, and try to lift an aching head…but I gave up. I didn't want to lift my head, I wanted everyone to leave me alone and let me sleep!

"Shh," Mum cautioned, "Didn't move. You will feel horrible."

_Really, now?_ I wanted to say something sarcastic, but I just didn't have the energy. "Can you get me some water," I croaked slowly, my throat feeling sandpapered.

"Of course, dearie," Mum said soothingly. "Richard!" She called. "Can you fetch us a glass of water?"

"Yes, Rose!" Dad calls back. Then, "Pet!"

"What?" Petunia's snotty voice filtered through the door.

"Can you fetch your sister a glass of water?"

"Why should I?" she said, annoyed. "No."

"Pet…" Dad's voice was sharp. "Stop that. I have put up with your whining and you bad-mouthing Lily for months. It's over. She didn't insult you in any way. Now, go get her a glass of water!"

_My hero…_ I thought drowsily.

"Of course you would stand up for your precious princess!" Petunia said, tears choking her words. "Fine! Fine!" She opened her door, slammed it behind her, and stomped down the stairs theatrically.

Mum groaned. "Petunia," she called. "Be gracious."

"I didn't want to be gracious!" Petunia yelled, the sound of running water muffling her voice. She clanked around in the kitchen for a second or two before stomping back upstairs. "Here," she said, appearing in the doorway. "Here's your stupid water." She slammed it down on my bedside, splashing my forehead with the cool liquid.

Mum wiped it off. "Petnunia, she said sharply, "Apologize."

"Sorry," Petunia muttered, before whirling around and stomping out.

"Sorry, Lilyflower," Mum whispered softly. "She was just going through a phase. Here, drink up."

I sat up, slowly, my body feeling weak. The water tasted good against my lips. When I opened them to ask a question Mum stuck a glass thermometer in. I groaned through closed lips, remembering the fluidity of the magical one.

"Ok, ok, good," Mum muttered to herself. "First, temperature. Second, hospital? I better call and make an appointment—let's see, tomorrow at lunch…no, I have a meeting with Jill…I can cancel that, she'll understand…I know I have her number somewhere in this new-fangled machine…" she pulled out her chunky cellphone and looks hopelessly at it.

I laughed. The water made me feel better. I reached out a hand for the phone, and she gratefully dropped it in my hand. Let's see…I flipped it open and accessed her address book, scrolling down to _J. Jay…James…Jamie…Jill! _I ignored the flare of anger that spiked when I see _James,_ even though I knew it's not the stupid James. I selected _Jill_ and passed the phone to my mother, waiting impatiently for the slow _beep…beeep…bep_ of the thermometer.

Jill was like an aunt, or a second mother to me—well, a cooler one. No offense to Mum, or anything, cause Mum was just doing her job, but Jill was the one who sometimes took me out to dinner and shopping and movies when Mum was mad at me. She was the younger, cooler godmother. I loved her.

Mum began, "Hey, Jill…yeah, She was back…great time, I can told. She did what we did, remember? She looks fourteen with her hair like that…yes, looks just as pleased…I know! I remember it well…yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. She caught some disease at her school, She was sick. Her temperature's…wait one sec…" Mum leaned over and checked the thermometer. "She was—oh, my, Lils! She was 40.22 [104.4]! Oh, my."

I could hear Jill's voice through the phone: "I'll be right over. Can you pick me up?"

"Be right over, Jill," Mum said. Then, she smoothed back the hair on my face and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Lils, I was going over to get Jill, ok? You can go back to sleep. Love you."

"Love you," I said back, my eyes closing of their own accord as Mum left the room. I was _thisclose_ to sleep, when I heard a hoot and a flutter of wings. I groaned quietly, "_Artemis!"_ Artemis hooted indignantly and I opened my eyes. Artemis was perched on my open windowsill, glaring with beady eyes at a reddish owl that I recognize. It was _Potter's _owl…the one named Lily. Which isn't weird at all, all things considered…not. "Artemis," I said, "Let her through."

Artemis looked balefully at me before turning her nose up (can owls do that? I guess it was turning her beak up at me?) and flying out of the room. I groaned once again. Now even my owl's mad at me. Potter really ruined everything. "Come here," I said harshly to the owl, who just looked at me with big eyes. I frown. "Come _here,_" I said angrily, though it was hard to get mad at a pretty owl who's named after you. Lily flies over and sticks out her leg. I took the letter…

*****

I hated James Potter! I HATED HIM!!! He was a prat! He was a jerk! He was an idiot! He had _nerve! _How dare he? _Hey, I have an idea—you stop telling on us (C'mon, our pranks ARE hilarious!) and I won't prank you. Deal? _As if! I wanted to smack him! How did he somehow turn this all around and make it all _my_ fault? He should be saying, _Please, Lily, I am ever so sorry. Will you forgive me? I will humble myself at your worthy feet. The guilt burns through my heart like an arrow burns through the air. You are so wonderful, and I will be your humble and giving servant for as ever long as you wish._

Ok, so I couldn't exactly see him saying all that. But still! I picked up a sleek red feather that Lily left behind when I practically kicked her out of my room when she was carrying my letter. I'd dashed it off with angry hands. I suddenly didn't felt very tired—maybe it was the hatred that were going through me. Whatever it was, I wanted to _hex_ James Potter into the next universe! Preferably one a couple hundred thousand million billion _trillion _miles away!

Argh!

Lily flew hesitantly back through my window. That was quick—only about ten or so minutes have gone by. Mum will be back with Jill soon, unless they'd gone to the store to buy me some medicine or something. I ripped open the letter with some sort of sick anticipation. I almost _wanted_ him to said something stupid.

I was not disappointed:

_Lily Evans,_

_How dare __**I?**__ How dare __**you**__? I was just apologizing! Jeez! You didn't have to be so mean! It's just like a girl to do that—to be all mean and evil to a poor boy that hadn't done anything wrong! I didn't know what was wrong with you! Maybe you're just jealous that you aren't as smart as I am. You didn't want to join up with me because you're afraid you'll be overshadowed. Yes, that's right! And I didn't ruin lives! You just didn't want to admit that my pranks are funny, because you have a big stick shoved up your arse!_

_James Potter (but it's __**Potter **__to you! Only my __**friends**__ can call me James!)_

Ohhhhh no. No, no, no. he did _not_ just say I was JEALOUS at him! I let out a scream of frustration. My dad yelled, "Settle down, Pet and Lils!"

Petunia appeared in my door, her eyes outlined in makeup. She held a tin of makeup in one hand, but was just looking at me. I was still annoyed, so I hissed, "_What?"_

She nodded towards the letter in my hand. "Nothing. Jamie Pottern annoying you again?"

"It's James Potter," I said, annoyed at him all over again. "And yeah. The nerve of him!"

Petunia raised a carefully-plucked eyebrow. "Can I read it?"

"You can read them both!" I said, wanting an ally, even if it was Petunia, who still hated me. I threw the letters at her, and grab a pen and my notebook. _"To the awful, pratheaded Potter," _I muttered under my breath as I write the words.

Petunia laughed, and the sound was so unexpected I looked up. "This James Potter," she said, shaking her head, "Is a piece of work."

"Do you believe me now?" I said plaintively.

She gave a little shrug, "Whatever," and turned to go. I called after her.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

She slowed, hesitating. Then, she turned. "I have a date," she said frostily. Back to hostility. "With Nick."

"Nicholas?" I said eagerly.

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Now, go back to sleep. Wouldn't want Daddy's Precious Magical Princess to be sick for too long." She sneered at me, but it was half-hearted.

She turned and leaft, her high-heels clicking on the wooden floor.

••••••

_**Two Weeks Later**_

James

"James, a letter came for you!" Mum called, her voice curious in spite of herself. After the…incident, She was been distant and detached but overprotective at the same time. She was doing everything to make stuff right, and still being "Mum", but I would catch her watching me, almost confused, as if she didn't know who I was any more.

It was scary.

At least the two had dropped the disappointed looks. I _hated_ those. My parents had never been disappointed in me before. They'd been angry, sad, annoyed, irritated, happy, proud, tired, and all other emotions when dealing with me…but never _disappointed._

"_James…"_

"Coming!" I said, throwing down Evans' latest hate-mail, which I was copying in to a letter for Sirius. I bounded down the stairs, skidded through the open kitchen doors, and leapt over my Quaffle, which was lying on the floor. Mum didn't look up.

"Careful, dear," she said automatically. "Pick that up."

"Sure," I said, though we both know I won't. Maddy will. "Maddy!" I called, and when she appeared, I said, "Pick up my stuff, ok?"

"Yes, Master James," she said, "Right after Maddy makes breakfast for the Mistress and the Master Potter."

"Maddy, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times," complained Mum, still not looking up from the huge pile of letters before her. She sipped her coffee. "Call me Elizabeth."

"Yes, Mistress Potter," Maddy said.

"Maddy…"

"Mistress Elizabeth," amended Maddy. "Permission to hurt my self?"

That was a rule in my family. No house elf could punish themselves without permission—which was never given. "No, Maddy," Mum said.

"Thank you, Mistress Elizabeth Potter," Maddy said, before pointing her finger at my Quaffle and winking out with it.

I rolled my eyes. Maddy. She was a piece of work, but in a good way of course. "Where's my letter, Mum?"

"Right here. It's from Sirius and some boy named Remus Lupin. Did he come to our Christmas Party?" Mum asked curiously, sliding a letter across the table. I perched on a chair and opened it.

"Yeah," I muttered as my smiled grows larger as I read the letter. They had been using a DictaQuill, and their sentences were running together.

_Mate, __**you mean James, you need to be polite, Sirus! **__No, I meant mate. Calm down._

_**Fine. James,**__ Mate,_

_This was Sirius here. __**And Remus.**__ Right. And Remus. We wanted to know if you could come over. __**You haven't been answering your mail from me, and Lily hadn't come by lately. **__Yeah, that too. The owl, not the prat. Anyway. Are you mad at us, mate?_

_**If he was, it would be obvious. As in, he wouldn't show up today and ignore this letter. Didn't put him on the spot. Now he'll be obliged to come. **__What's obliged? __**Meaning, he'll felt like he wants too. **__Whatever. Now, how do you turn this thing back on? __**You go like this—oh, wait, Sirius. It's on. **__So that was all written down? __**Yes. **__Well, James, didn't felt obliged._

_**Anyway**__, Remus was over at my house. __**Actually, He was at my house, not his…**__ and anyway—Remus was hogging the quill! Give! __**I was not hogging the quill. You need to speak louder. It's not my fault you mumble. **__WAS THIS BETTER? __**Yes, Sirius. You didn't need to shout in my ear.**_

_So, you want to meet us at Diagon Alley today at twelve? You can come over after, if you like. __**Even though Sirius just invited you over to MY house, you still can. **__Or, ask your mum if we can come over. Either one. __**You didn't have to, James. We didn't want to impose. **__Impose, shimpose. Who's imposing? James wants us to come over, duh, Remus. __**Yes, well, it's still up to you, James. Talk to your Mum, and owl us when you get this.**_

_Yeah. What Remy said. Whoa, calm down, Remus! __**DON'T CALL ME THAT! **__Now who's shouting in whose ear? __**Sirius! **__Ok, ok! What Remus said. So, We were signing off now. Remus filled this letter with all this nonsense—__**I filled it? You did! Hey—stop that! Give it back! I was not done! No, didn't press that!**_

It stopped abruptly, but at the bottom the two had scrawled,

_Sirius __**and Remus Lupin.**_

_PS I didn't know why Remus wrote his last name. How many Remus' do you know? It's not like it's a common name. __**Neither is Sirius! Anyway, goodbye, James. See you later. **__Now who's making him felt obliged?_

I chuckled. Mum looked up. "What was it, dear? Did you just giggle?"

I was insulted. "I didn't _giggle._ Men didn't _giggle. _That was a _chuckle,_ Mum. Merlin."

Mum laughed and reached over, ruffling my hair. "Whatever you said, dear. Now, what did the letter said? Or was it _private?_" She winked at me teasingly, but the order was clear. She didn't want anything inappropriate in my letters, I guessed.

"Sirius Black, you remember him, and Remus Lupin want me to go with them to Diagon Alley and meet up afterwards. Either at Remus' house or mine."

"That sounds…lovely," Mum said carefully, before sighing. "I suppose you can go. Told them they can come back to your house later, ok?"

I grinned. She was letting me go! I flip the letter over and write,

_Remus and Sirius,_

_I CAN GO!!!!!! I have SO much to told you!!! No, I was not mad at you, no, I didn't felt obliged, and YES you can go over to my house!!!! WHOOO! See you in DA at 12!_

_James_

"LILY!" I shouted, the unfamiliar name rolling off my tongue. Mum looked up, but I ignore her, fastening the letter to her leg. "Remus Lupin Residence," I said clearly. "Go to Sirius Black or Remus Lupin."

Lily hooted and took off, her wings glinting in the sunlight. I turned and faced my mum, who was looking at me with this look on her face.

"You named your owl after Lily Evans?"

••••••

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Lily! Phone!" Mum called me from downstairs. I stretched and sat up. My head still hurt terribly, but I'd mostly passed through my two weeks of some kind of _awful _flu in a blur of coughing and taking pills and doctor's appointments. Oh, and that nasty red cough syrup, the one that burns my throat. I gagged at the thought.

I rolled out of bed and lazily made my way downstairs, rolling out a crick in my neck. I took the offered phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, who was this?"

"It's Aliya, you know, from Hogwarts?" Aliya sounded unsure, and I suddenly realized, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, that I hadn't answered any of Aliya, Lizzie or Alice's letters.

"Aliya!" I said, with much more enthusiasm then she was expecting. "How are you? I missed you!"

Aliya's voice was tinny on the phone, and she sounds a lot younger then she really was. "Me too, uh, Lils—Lily."

I felt bad. Aliya must have thought I hated her. "Hey, Ali, I was really sorry for not writing to you. I had some awful flu, and you know how much I hate getting sick," I said, wanting her to get that I was sorry.

Aliya laughed, "Oh, yeah, I know. That's ok. Liz and Alice and I were wondering about you. Are the rents getting you down?"

I laughed, sneaking a peek at Mum. She was washing dishes, but obviously listening in to our conversation. I twirled the spiral cord around one finger. "They've been cool. Did I tell you what happened?"

"No…Petty P forgave you?" Aliya said carefully. She was obviously worried she would offend me with the nickname.

"Ugh, no! No way!" I groaned. "She was still being awfully cold and mean to me. Anyway, you know who wrote that letter?"

Aliya sighed. "Let me guess—James Potter."

I was shocked. "How did you know?" I get out, "Did you know all along? Oh, Merlin, did you?"

Aliya was silent.

"You did?"

Aliya, I guess, snapped back to life or something, because she went, "Of course not!! It's just that…and trouble with you, and it's James' fault, isn't it?"

"I guess. Why'd you get all silent?"

"Nothing."

"Told me!"

"It's nothing, LIls."

"WHAT?"

"It's just that…you said 'Merlin.' You've never done that before."

"Oh." I was quiet, but I felt terrible. Why do I felt like there was this gap between us? Aliya's my best friend. "Hey," I said, before I lose my nerve, "Want to do something with all four of us today?"

"Heck ya!" Aliya said excitedly. "We should see a movie."

"Let me ask my mom," I said. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Mum said innocently.

"Can I go out with Aliya and my friends?"

"Where?" Mum said.

I relay the question to Aliya, and we talk…

And talk…

And talk…

_**Roughly fifteen minutes later…**_

"So, can we?" I said eagerly to Mum.

"Will a parent be going with you?" Mum asks, but she was definitely weakening.

Aliya, who'd heard the question, spoke up, "Say yes. We'll get my cousin or something to drive us there."

"Yes," I said. "Aliya's grown-up cousin."

"Told her she got into Harvard—it's true," urged Aliya.

I told my mum this, and that blew her over. I mean, geeky cousin from Harvard? Mum probably thinks we were going to _study _or something. "Ok, then, Lily. Should I drop you off, or what?"

I asked my friend, and we arranged a pick-up…and I hung up and immediately run upstairs to write to Alice. I was so excited!

My headache had mysteriously disappeared.

••••••••

James

**One hour later:**

"Remus Lupin Residence!" I shouted, throwing down a handful of green powder. It's the special Floo powder—you didn't spin around as much. I always get headaches when I use the _common_ powder. I didn't know how poor people did it.

I walked in the fireplace and shut my eyes tightly as I spun around slowly, before spinning right out of the fireplace. I looked up and nearly fall—while the Potter fireplace was grand and large, and could fit Hagrid, the Lupin one was only big enough to fit a tall adult. It was a shock to see the ceiling so close.

"James!" Sirius said excitedly, bounding over to me and slapping me on the back. "Bout time you got here, mate!"

"Ooof," I gasped as he pounded my back. "Merlin, Sirius, I won't be here much longer if you keep hitting me!"

"What was this?" Sirius asked in mock surprise, drawing away. "James Potter admitting weakness? When did you turn into a girl?"

"When I was grounded!" I said.

Remus joined the conversation now. "You got grounded?"

"Yeah, Evans somehow figured out we wrote the letter—but she didn't figure out you did—and her mum told my mum."

Sirius exclaimed in disgust, but Remus remained silent. I get the idea he thinks it was only what I deserved. That prickled, but I shoved down those bad feelings. It was time to have _fun._ "But guess what?" I said, "I got this awesome new broom, and _Sam Oren _told me I should try out for the Quidditch team!!"

"_Oren?"_ Sirius gasps, "As in, _Matt Oren?_ The sixth year?"

"Yeah!" I said, and he shouted in excitement, pounding my back again.

"On tryouts, mate, I am coming with you. We _have_ to practice Quidditch sometime!"

Remus looked exasperated, but didn't say a word. He just nodded to the fireplace. "C'mon, guys, let's go."

Sirius went first, leaping into the fireplace and spinning around so fast he looked like a blur. My stomach clenched, but he just whoopes, "WHOOOOOOOooooooooooo!" as he spun out of sight.

Remus was next, spinning quickly also. He also had a grin on his face, and laughed as he spun out of sight. I stepped in, threw the evil powder in, (_"THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" )_ and spun out of sight…and spun and spun and spun and spun, feeling nauseous and wanting to throw up.

"Merlin, James, are you okay?" A voice said, and I groaned, still spinning around.

"He's green."

"No shit, Sirius," I groaned, staggering out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Sirius caught me, sniggering.

"James Potter, getting sick from Floos? Ha!"

"Shut up," I muttered, opening my eyes and letting the dirty pub swarm into focus. I shook my head and stood up, grinning weakly at a concerned Remus. "Not your fault, Rem. It's the Floo. I always get sick."

He didn't look convinced, but lets it go. "C'mon, guys," he said, leading us to the wall into Diagon Alley. The three of us looked at each other. We didn't have a wand. Mine's locked up safely at home—I couldn't risk losing it. I can't use it during the summer, so why tempt fate?

Remus cleared his throat. "My wand's in my safe at home."

Sirius rolled his eyes, digging a hand into his robe pocket and coming up with a dirty stick of wood. He thrust it towards us. "So unprepared, guys. C'mon, let me tap the bricks."

"Won't that trigger the Trace…" Remus said worriedly, but Sirius didn't pay attention. He tapped the bricks in the special order, and we went in.

It was a blurry of motion as usual. There was the usual: gossiping witches debating "interesting" things like whether green was the new red and whether it was worth paying _two sickles more_ (like that's a lot) for the premium editions of _Witch Weekly; _the young, Hogwarts graduates running around, doing odd jobs to raise money for themselves; the protesters standing in the street, waving signs and yelling about how Ministry employees are being cheated out of their rights; random kids running around, eating ice cream and pressing their faces up against the windows.

"I vote ice-cream first," Sirius said to Remus, who fingered money in his pocket. His grey robes matches his eyes (not that I will ever care about those things!) but were looking shabbier then usual. My eyes opened wide and I resolved to pay for as many things as I could.

"My treat!" I caled loudly, and Sirius punched me on the shoulder.

"Rich boy," he teased.

"Miser," I said back, and we both turn to Remus, expecting him to pitch in with an insult. He just blushed and looks down.

"Thanks, James."

"No prob," I said, leading the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I slipped a hand inside my robes, feeling the money that was jangling silently (due to a silencing charm Mum set on it before I left).

We walked inside the cool shop, smelling a delicious scent of chocolate and raspberries. "I call that!" I said, without looking at the menu.

Florean Fortescue, a friendly man with longish brown hair and blue eyes, grinned down at me from behind a counter. "Hello there, James Potter."

"Hey, Mr. Fortescue," I said back. Sirius jabbed me in the rib with his elbow, and I said, "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Hello," Mr. Fortescue said politely, his eyes crinkling. "James, for the millionth time, call me Florean!"

"Yes, Mr. Florean," I said. This had been going on for years. He always told me to call him "Florean" but I never did. Dunno why. I felt like Maddy when I called him that, and I smirked a little at the thought. I wondered: did I learn that from her or did she learn that from me?

"I suppose that's the best I can get." He grinned. "So, what'll my number-one customer be buying today?"

"Whatever that delicious smell was," I said eagerly. I'd known Mr. Fortescue since I was little. He was friends with my parents, and had often catered at our parties.

"And you, Messrs Black and Lupin?" Mr. Fortescue said politely. Sirius preened and ordered (same as me plus a scoop of raspberry sherbert) and Remus shyly ordered a plain, inexpensive scoop of vanilla.

I groaned. "Come on, Remus! Get something fun and exciting! Not _vanilla._"

"I love vanilla," Remus lied. I appreciated it, but frowned at him all the same.

"Fine. I'll order for you, then. He'll have one scoop of vanilla plus one scoop of Hazelnut Twirl and Chocolate Disaster that's half and half and all swirled together, you know?" I ordered one of my favorites, a chocolaty, sweet, nutty mess that melts in your mouth.

Remus protested when Mr. Fortescue rings up the total: one galleon, thirteen sickles and eleven knuts. That's not a lot, at all, but Remus started to complain. "_Shut up_, Remus," I said irritatedly. He looked affronted, then he seemed to sigh. His shoulders drooped and he began to walk off. Sirius and I shared an incredulous look, before I ran after him. "Oi! Remus! Mate, what the heck?"

He shrugged, looking sad. "Didn't you want me to leave?"

I punched him on the shoulder. "Naw, you keep us out of trouble," I joked. "Just kidding. Of course I wouldn't want you to…_leave,"_ I finished in a whisper. My eyes widened and I felt my throat dry up. I'd seen a flash of red and _her _voice:

"Al_iya_! Ewww! Didn't eat that—_ewww!"_

It was her!

Lily Evans!

She looked up, and her green eyes met mine…

And the betrayal in them cut me to the core.

*****

Lily

_**About an hour and forty-five minutes before Diagon Alley…**_

The doorbell rung and I jumped up excitedly. She was here! I dashed to the door, swinging it open with a thump. "Aliya!" I exclaimed, running outside, still barefoot, and hugging my friend gleefully. "You're here!"

"Way to state the obvious, fire-brain," said Aliya, laughing. She pretended to shield her eyes. "Was it just me, or was your hair _brighter?_"

I made a face and stepped aside so that Aliya could come in. I finger a strand of my hair disgustedly. "I know! It's so darn bright!"

Aliya rolled her eyes as she pointed to her own dark, thick, wavy hair. "And you'd rather have _this_ mess?"

"I love your hair!" I exclaimed, closing the door. "It's all thick and wavy and pretty."

She rolled her eyes again. "We should trade."

"Like that wouldn't look weird at all," I giggled, leading Aliya into the warm kitchen. "Mum, this was Aliya Patil. Aliya, this was my mum."

Mum stood up and smiled warmly at Aliya. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun, and I wished the little strands weren't sticking up. "Hello, Aliya."

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," Aliya said politely.

Mum's smile grew wider. "None of that, Aliya. Call me Rose."

I could practically felt Aliya was innocent smirked. "Flower names run in the family, huh." I suddenly wished my name was something normal, like Megan, and that Mum's name was something like Rebecca.

Mum laughed. "My mother's name was Daffodil. My grandmother's name was Alyssa."

"Ooh, I love that name," I said, changing my mind instantly. I wished _my_ name was Alyssa. "If I have a girl, I want to call her Alyssa."

"What if you have twins?" Aliya askeds. "They run in my family." Well, they didn't run in mine. I wished I was a twin. I mean, everyone said they would _hate_ being a twin, but I thought it would be really nice to have someone who suffered through the same body and face and personality that you did. I want someone who I could tell my deepest secrets, someone who would always understand what I felt. I wanted to do the same for someone else, too. Don't get me wrong—I loved my friends, and we'd stayed up late in Gryffindor tower, eating chocolate and talking, but it wasn't the same yet. We didn't know each other well enough to truly trust each other with our deepest secrets.

Aliya was looking at me weirdly, and I realized I must've zoned out. I grinned sheepishly and said, "Alyssa and…what's another flower name that starts with a 'A'?" I asked Mum.

"Ayanna,"

"Alyssa and Ayanna. I love those names," I said. Ayanna's a pretty cool name too, but if I had twins, how could I decide which one to name Alyssa? Ayanna might feel jealous.

"What if it's a boy?" Aliya said, breaking me out of my thoughts again.

"Ash," I joke. "Nah, I'm just kidding. How about…um…"

"Richard," Mum said. I frown. Why would you name your kid after your _dad?_

"Nick," Aliya added in. "Or, Sam…or, Alan, Nick—oh! Nicky, Jacob, um, Ryan, Eli…"

"Harrison," said Mum. I wrinkled my nose. Harrison was a nerd name. I know a muggle Harrison from my day school, and he has mossy brown hair, the motherlode of all braces, a spitty way of talking, no friends, and he was just _weird._

"Eliot," Aliya finished.

"No," I groaned. "Of those, I like…Sam, maybe, or Jacob. Actually, I do like Eli or Eliot."

"Not Harrison?"

"Harrison was such a nerdy name, Mum," I groaned. "Gosh, I wouldn't subject my kid to that."

Mum made a face at me, and all three of us laughed. I look at Mum again with shame for thinking that earlier thought about her hair. She was a pretty cool mum.

"Anyway, girls, what's the plan?" Mum asked, suddenly professional. Ok, so maybe I didn't like it when She was all bossy, but _sometimes_ she was cool. She pulled the elastic from her bun, and it came all tumbling down in brown curls. I felt a rush of affection for her. Her hair looked beautiful like that.

"Well, my parents dropped me off—they had to run, they said they are very sorry for not coming in, they have to pick up my brothers. Twins," Aliya said apologetically. As if she should apologize—were we being intimidating? Was Mum being intimidating? Maybe Aliya didn't want to be here. Did she want to leave? Was she uncomfortable at our house? I looked around and felt embarrassed at the mess: magazines spilling over the furniture, shoes everywhere, shopping bags and clothes near the door in a pile, empty water glasses everywhere, books strewn across the tables, Petunia's makeup piled in front of this mirror we have hanging above a table in the front hall. The chaos had never bothered me before. I usually loved living in my comfortable, lived in house, but I suddenly wished we lived in a neat orderly home with nothing out of place.

"That must be hard on your mother," Mum continued the conversation, smiling. She was obviously not ashamed of our house. Aliya smiled uneasily—she was intimidated! She was uncomfortable!

"Yeah…um, anyway, they're gonna be back in like, half an hour, and Lizzie and Alice are going to meet us at my house. Then, my Harvard cousin and all of us are going to London," Aliya explained patiently. I raised an eyebrow. London? First I've heard of it. Not literally, in case you were wondering. I meant first time I'd heard we were going to London.

"London?" Mum said, her brow furrowing. I cringed. _Please don't say no!_ I hated it when you have a plan, and it's _your _uncool parent that ruins it all. "That's far away."

"Not too far, Mrs. Evans, and my cousin lives there in the summer. She was going to supervise," Aliya said earnestly. I nodded solemnly, willing Mum to say yes…

Mum raised an eyebrow. No, no, no—"Better take some money, then. Well, I won't keep you. You could go do whatever you want to do, just didn't go too far away." YES, YES, YES! I wanted to hug her, but didn't want to seem uncool to Aliya. I imagined what I would do if Madelyn was here, and smiled gratefully at Mum, tossing my hair a little.

"Thanks, Mum," I said easily, holding out my hand as she hands me some money. Then, "Hey, Aliya, come see my room.""

Aliya and I run up to my room, and she smiled. "I love it," she said and I glowed. My room was bright and airy, with sea-green curtains. The ceiling was the lightest shade of blue imaginable, and the walls are blue, but all sorts of different blue. At the top was the lightest, and the colors merged into each other, getting darker each time, and at the bottom it was a dark, deep blue. It made me feel like I was flying in the sky, or swimming underwater. My bed was a four poster bed against one wall—it's painted like the walls. My room had been a birthday present when I was, oh, nine or so. Blue had been my color. Actually, it still was, though my loyalties are supposed to lie with red and gold. Don't get me wrong, I like those colors, but red with my hair? Lizzie once said I didn't have to wear anything to be loyal to Gryffindor—my hair does it for me. Actually, I remembered Black once saying my hair was the only reason I was "dumped" in Gryffindor. Well, gold went all right with my hair, but still…

"LIls? Lily!" Aliya snapped her fingers in front on my eyes, and I blinked back.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "Zoned out there."

"No kidding," Aliya muttered. She grinned suddenly. "Hey, could I meet your sister?"

"Petunia?" I said loudly by accident. "Uh, no! No, Aliya! She hates me! She was going to hate you too—no, it would be too embarrassing!"

Aly's grin doesn't falter. "Come on, Lilypuss," she wheedled.

"Fine!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Knock on her door. Just didn't expect her to answer!"

Aliya's answering smile was huge and smug. She walked over to Petunia's door, easily recognizable by the large sign saying, "_PETUNIA'S ROOM. NOBODY YOUNGER THEN HER OR OLDER BY 7 YEARS ALLOWED IN."_ There was a seven year old, _Except Lily,_ scrawled under that. Aliya knocked on the door, and it flew open at once.

Petunia stomped out, her brown hair wet and around her shoulders. Her face hardened as soon as she saw the two of us standing there. "_What?"_

"I'm Aliya Patil," Aliya said confidently. She held out her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

I gaped at the pair, as Petunia looked confused, then slowly shook Aliya's hand. "Petunia," she said uneasily. I grabbed Aliya was arm to tug her away, but she shook me away.

Aliya looked her up and down. "You look like your mother."

"Really?" Petunia's cheeks pinkened. She felt her hair. "Thank you."

Aliya shrugged. "You must get that a lot. I mean, you look like twins." I looked closely at Petunia: horsey face, stringy brown hair. She doesn't look a thing like Mum.

Petunia looked at Aliya in a new light, but I was still standing in the back. My mouth was wide open, unbelieving the scene. "No," she said, "I never get that."

Aliya's eyebrows go up. I couldn't tell if she was faking or not. "Huh. Anyway, Lily used to tell us a ton about you, before, you know, Potter was a prat," she blushed and Petunia looks uncomfortable. She hurried on, "And remember at Potter's Christmas Party? You looked great! Jack Lee was _all_ over you."

Petunia giggled self-consciously. She _giggled._ Petunia doesn't giggle. I looked at Aliya with respect. Merlin, She was working magic on Petunia! She must be faking. "Thanks, Aliya," Petunia said. "As I recall, there was a boy all over _you_ as well. A black-haired one?"

Aliya blushed deeply. "Um, no. He was an idiot."

"Sure," said Petunia cheerfully. It was almost as though she was a new person. I watch, stunned, as Aliya chatted with her cheerfully. I could not believe this! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Petunia was acting like she used to!

"…know! I couldn't _believe_ that he would do that!" Now, they were talking about celebrities. One of Petunia's favorite topics…but I really didn't care much.

Aliya nodded, "I know! I mean, not only did he ditch _Miranda Cosenebaum,_ he ditched her for Miranda _Rosenebaum!_"

Petunia groaned in agreement, but I spoke up, feeling a bit left out. "There's a difference?"

Aliya nodded again. "Heck yeah!"

Petunia smiled at Aliya warmly. "I have to go, guys. I'm really sorry. Nice meeting you, Aliya."

"Double," Aliya said, and Petunia goes,

"Monroe!" And they both laughed. I felt really left out. It was obviously from some television program or magazine, and I didn't really pay much attention to the shows Petunia watched. Petunia nodded at me awkwardly, and walked downstairs. I get an awkward nod while Aliya gets a full out warm smile and a full sentence?

Aliya turns to me with a grinned. "I love your sister, Lil'red."

"Lil'red?" I groaned, choosing to ignore the comment about my sister. My friends had made it their goal in life to come up with the most nicknames for me. It was ridiculous. There's only so much you could do with 'Lily', but tell that to them!

"Yeah, Lil'red," teased Aliya. "How tall are you, anyway?"

"I'm one pointed four four meters tall [4'9 for all us Americans]," I muttered.

Aliya laughed, "Well, I'm one pointed five two meters tall! [5 ft]. It's ok, you're just doomed to be short. Lil, as in _little_, red, as in your hair. Geddit?"

"I get it, Aliya," I said, smiling a little too. I missed Aliya. When she was not in a bad mood, she was bubbly and friendly…I didn't know _how_ she did it, but she befriended _Petunia._ That was magic.

The doorbell dinged. I felt disappointed that I didn't get enough time with Aliya, but I remembered that I was going to London with Lizzie and Alice as well! Yes! I grabbed my pouch of Wizarding money—just in case—and rushed downstairs to answer the door, Aliya hot on my heels.

*****

Aliya's mum was a friendly, pretty Indian women with warm brown eyes and curly black hair. She smiled at us as we drive away from my house. "Hello, girls," she said with a little accent. "How are you doing? Didn't destroy Lily's house, I hope!"

Aliya rolled her eyes. "_Mum…_of course not! Jeez."

I smiled politely. "We're doing lovely, Mrs. Patil. How are you?"

"So polite!" Aliya was mum said. "I'm just perfect, thanks. And please, none of that _Mrs. Patil_ stuff. That's my mother in law," she shivered and Aliya winces. "And trust me, darling, you do _not_ want to meet her. Call me Pavitra. Means pure. I didn't know if my parents were joking or not—I kissed my first boy at age ten and became pregnant with the twins at nineteen. Before I was married, you see."

I laughed as Aliya goes, "_Mum! Didn't said stuff like that in front of my friends!"_ I liked Aliya's mum. She was friendly and nice, and more outgoing then Mum.

"So you have two brothers, huh," I said sympathetically to Aliya.

She groaned loudly. I didn't know what She was complaining about, personally. I'd much rather have brothers then a peevish older sister. "Yeah, and they're _twins_—Nikhil and Nayan."

"Those are really cool names," I said wishfully. I wished my name was a cool Indian name like Aliya or Pavitra or, um…Aranya? That's an Indian name, right? I know an Aranya who's Indian, so…

"Nikhil means 'entire' and Nayan means 'eye.' Entire eye."

"What does Aliya mean?"

Aliya shrugged. "Well, you see, Aliya doesn't really mean anything. Aalia—like A-a-l-i-a—means excellent, big, popular. AAliya—A-a-l-i-y-a—means high, tall, towering, excellent. You know?"

"That's so cool," I said enviously.

"Lily, dear, what does your name mean?" Mrs. Patil said kindly. I crinkled my nose.

"Um…a flower? I dunno," I said awkwardly.

"That's nice," Mrs. Patil said kindly. I shrugged, and we fall into silence.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

We pull up in front of Aliya's house: a sprawling, modern house that was a cool, normal color: a kind of brownish tan. I wished _my_ house, with the peeling, weirdly colored walls, was as normal as hers!

We got out of the car, and run up to the house. When Mrs. Patil unlocks it, Aliya leads me up a cool spiral staircase to her bedroom: a large, circular room with green walls, green floors and a round green bed in the middle. I'm immediately jealous! We flopped down on her bed, and start to talk about random things…

_**About half an hour later…**_

The doorbell rung, and we thudded down the stairs and rushed to the door. Aliya swung it open, and squealed as she sees Alice and Lizzie standing alone at the door. They were both grinning weakly, and looking a little green. Lizzie had braided her hair into two golden braids, and Alice had let her hair loose, for once. They looked great.

"LIZZIE! ALICE!" Aliya shouted, hugging them fiercely. I waited for my turn, hugging them, before pulling away and noticing how sick they look.

"What's the matter, lizzie? Alice? You look green," I said curiously.

They wince. "Apparation was _awful_," Lizzie confided in a quiet voice.

"What's Apparation?" Aliya said. I nodded, glad I wasn't the one to say it.

"Oh, it's when you transport yourself instantaneously from one place to another," Alice said airly. I looked at her, unsure if she'd kidding or not. She grinned, noticing my look. "I'm not lying, Lils."

I scowled mock-angrily, but then Aliya was mum came up. She looks surprised to see the two girls on her doorstop, with no parent or car in sight, but shrugged and greeted them warmly. After exchanging hello's and how-are-you's, we piled into her shiny black sedan and drive away.

*****

I couldn't believe it! Aliya's cousin was a _witch! _Well, a graduated one, anyway. She was nineteen, and attended Harvard, all the way in America. Aliya's mum only learned this fact today, actually, since Aranya (I _knew_ it was an Indian name)—Aliya's cousin—was keeping it secret until she knew whether Aliya would become one or not. Aliya's mum wasn't too thrilled that Aranya had lied to her for eight years, but she understood why. It wasn't like she was going around telling every member of their family that Aliya was a witch. She did feel better that Aliya didn't have to hide her "witch-dom" from her favorite cousin. Anyway, Mrs. Patil just left, and Aranya just admitted to us that we needed to stop by in Diagon Alley before we do whatever else we want to do.

"For the last time, Aranya, _we don't care,_" Aliya said, exasperated. "Anyway, we want to hang out in Diagon Alley, didn't we, guys?"

"Girls," Lizzie pipped up automatically, but we all ignore her. As usual.

We nodded, and Aranya smiled. She was really pretty; tall, with dark eyes and long, and talks with an Indian accent. "Wicked!" She said. "I'm not going to Apparate all of you down to Diagon Alley," and she adds something in some language that I didn't understand, but Aliya scowled and smacked her cousin.

"I am _not_ too young to Apparate!"

"Of course you're not," Aranya said teasingly. "Come on, my car's just around the corner."

She has the _coolest_ car! I'm no car expert, but it's sleek, shiny and red. I love it! We fought over the front seat—Aliya won—and we zoomed off, heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as Aranya opened the brick wall that leads into Diagon Alley, we promised to meet up with her in an hour and rushed off. Lizzie wanted to go to the ice cream store ("_It's so hot!")_, Alice wanted to go to the bookstore ("We need our books for next year!"), Aliya wanted to get something to eat ("It's nearly lunch time!"), and I want to wander around. Finally, the need for food won us over, and Alice lead us to this little stand that sold fish and chips. We bought four orders, and wandered around, relishing the greasy, yummy fish. Hogwarts' food was delicious, but it's all unusually _healthy._ We had fish and chips occasionally, but it wasn't fried to perfection like this was.

Next, school books. We rushed through that in less then half and hour, paid a guy to deliver them to Alice's house (She promised to mail them to us) and dragged Alice out of the room. After that, we wandered some more. My mouth was open wide, taking it all in. Diagon Alley bustled with life. It was wonderful. I loved this place! When I had gone before school last year, it was not nearly as loud or busy, and the witch sent to manage us was so efficient we'd barely managed to sight-see before it was time to go.

"Hey, guys," laughed Aliya. "Look at this!" She laughed again, before digging in her pocket and putting _something _that does not look appetizing in her mouth.

"Aliya! Ewww! Didn't eat that—ewww!" I groaned closing my eyes. I wondered why She was doing that—Aliya was not usually the type. My eyes still closed, I heard something that makes me freeze:

"_Was that James Potter?"_ Lizzie whispered under her breath to Alice and Aliya.

"_That's why I ate that sweet, to distract her," _muttered Aliya.

I guessed that "her" was me, and I knew they didn't mean for me to hear, but I heard them anyway and, my eyes opening, turned in the direction Lizzie was nodding towards.

It was.

I didn't know what I was expecting, really. I knew I'd have to see him in September, knew I'd sit in classes with him and watch him clown around in the common room. I thought I could handle it…but I'd not thought enough about it. I mean, this boy, this spoilt, annoying boy, had lied to me. He'd hurt me and my sister, and practically tore apart the fragile ties that had held us together. He'd made my mum mad at me. And now, he was out _laughing_ and playing with his crew in Diagon Alley? Hello, my mum had been prepared to ground me all summer! I'd liked his mum at Christmas, but right now I wanted to tell her off. She shouldn't let him off so easily!

Lizzie laughed a little too loudly. "Nasty, Aliya!" But I was still staring at him, the shock of black hair on his head standing up. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a _oh-my-God-what-do-I-do_ look on his face. I couldn't help it. I'd meant to look at him with a cool, icy expression, but my eyes had filled halfway with tears against my will. "Lils?" Liz said. "Lily?"

Aliya waved a hand in front of my face. "Jeez, that upset you _that_ much?" She follows my gaze, muttering a soft, "_Oh, bollocks,_" when she saw what I was looking at.

Hurriedly, Alice took my arm, content to pretend nothing happened. "This way, Lils! I saw this really cool book back there I thought you'd love."

Lizzie groaned, "_Alice, _not the book store again! We _just_ dragged you out of it!"

Aliya joinws in enthusiastically, "We really didn't care about books, Alice. In fact, I will _not_ set foot in there today!" The banter seems fake, unreal. It slid over me like water, and I tugged my arm out of Alice's grip, heading towards that boy. "_Get her," _Aliya said to Alice, who tried to restrain me. _'Get her?' Hello! _

"Lily, _do not_ go there!" Lizzie said sharply. She sounds exactly like my mum, but I ignored her. I felt like I'm drawn to his presence, like a magnet. I pulled out of Alice was restraint and began to run, my trainer-clad feet pounding the dusty road.

Potter saw me coming and muttered something to Black, who looked up, saw me as well, and pulled Potter away. "_Go, James, I'll handle her," _he said. I was affronted; _handle me?_ Who did he think he was? I increased my speed, gasping. I heard my friends running behind me. Potter took off running as well, his trainers hitting the ground almost in sync with mine. His hands are clenched around a fat, piled-high ice cream.

"_Oh no you don't,"_ I hissed, reaching them. Potter turned around slowly, recognizing he was caught.

"Hey, Lily," he said, grinning sheepishly. He reached up to run his hand though his hair. "What's up?"

"What's _up?_ I didn't know, _Potter,_" I said sarcastically. "Just doing some shopping with my girlfriends. What are you doing out, stuffing your fat face with ice cream? Your mum didn't ground you for the rest of your life? Shame."

Potter winced, holding up his hands. "Hey, now, Lily—"

"_Evans_ to you, pal," I said angrily. Alice laid a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Pal? Pal?" Potter, darn him, laughed. "Pals are friends, _Lily,_ and I'm pretty sure pals call each other by their first names, huh, _Lily?"_

I uttered a rather unintelligible word, and scowled at Potter. "What were you going to say? I'm rather tired of seeing your face."

"Jeez, Lily, you're the one that ran up to me," he said. "Anyway, I wrote you an apology letter. _I'm sorry._ Ok?"

"No it's not ok!" I cried. I glared at him. "It's not okay at all!"

Potter raised an eyebrow and takes off his glasses. "Um, ok, Lily. Sorry. Jeez." He shook his head at Sirius. "Merciful Merlin! Now come on, my ice cream's melting." He turned to go, but I reached out, knocking the ice cream to the ground. "What the heck?" He cried.

"You deserve it!" I shouted, and, horrifyingly, heard my voice hitch and felt my lips wobble. My eyes began to fill with tears against my will. I wanted to stand tall, strong and resolute, wanted to make Potter felt tiny and insecure until he groveled at my feet and promised to be my eternal slave…but, to my horror, tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Is she _crying?"_ Black sniggered. Remus, darn him, was just standing back, an indecisive look on his face, not doing anything! Aliya squeezed my shoulder, before glaring at Black.

"Shut up, Sirius!" She hissed. "Leave Lily alone. I _know_ you helped write that letter. Didn't you dare tease Lily!"

Black smirked. "Innocent until proven guilty—"

"And who cares, anyway?" Potter broke in. "What's done was done. I forgive you, and I forgive Sirius, and I forgive me! Everyone's forgiven. Let it go, Lily! I'm sorry. Now come on, Sirius, Remus, let's go."

I stood there, mouth open, tears falling down my cheeks and splattering in Potter's discarded ice cream as all three of them turned their backs on me and walked away.

*****

James

I felt bad, I really did, but I knew I had to leave then. The problem was, I knew that the attack on Petunia was uncalled for, but I couldn't admit it. Sirius would had thought I was a wuss! I closed my eyes briefly as we walked away from her, erasing the dull look of hurt in her normally bright green eyes. I heard her sniff, heard Aliya and Lizzie and Alice converge on her, muttering soothing words of sympathy. _She has them_. A part of me wanted to run back, apologize and make it up to her, but a larger part of me wanted to laughed scornfully to hide that first part of me and walk away disdainfully…which I just did. Without the laugh. Sirius took care of that for me.

"Did you see her?" he sniggered. "_Such_ a girl! Crybaby!" I expected Remus to speak up in her defense for me. It was expected from him, so he wouldn't get much teasing. He could say it. ME, on the other hand, couldn't say it without getting flak for it. But Remus remained silent. I felt a heavy urge to say something settle in my stomach, but I completely ignored it, laughing weakly.

"I know, right?" I said instead.

And that was that.


	2. Chapter 2: At Odds, Right?

**A/N: Ok, I completely forgot flying lessons! They're going to get them in their second year, due to…um… *motions readers to sit while author tries to think of a plausible excuse*…the flying teacher was sick? No, they would've made it up later. The school brooms were infected by an outbreak of magical grubs! Perfect, right? Er, no. But it'll have to do! **

**You can decided whether Carl's cousin is Molly Weasley or not.**

3/20/10: Just a quick note that came up as I was writing the chapter: Between school always starting on the same day, and the kids always having to be eleven before that day, at least half of Hogwarts' population will be older then others in their age group. My birthday is in December, so I would have been nearly 12 when I was in first year…so would Lily and James. And Aliya. I really didn't write anyone's b-day last year (except for Aliya) so I don't really know what to do about it. For future reference: Lily is turning 12 January 30 (I looked it up: HP lexicon). James: March 27. Lizzie: November 7. Aliya: December 18. Alice: June 5. Remus: March 10. Sirius: October 22

Chapter Two: At Odds, Right?

_**September**_

_Saturday_

James

"_James! James!_ If you don't get up right now, so help me I will…tell everyone you're in love with Snape!" The harsh whisper cut into my sleep. I groaned, rolling over in my warn bed.

"Go'way, Mum."

"Mum? _Mum?_ This is Sirius, and I was _very serious!_ Quidditch tryouts are at noon!" Sirius hissed, whacking me with his pillow.

I became instantly awake. "Bloody hell!" I cursed, sweeping my hair out of my face and jamming on my glasses. An angry Sirius came into my sight. He was already dressed, his hair wet and toothpaste on his bottom lip. He was holding his broom too. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty! We need to have breakfast and go _practice!_" All summer, Sirius and I had exchanged letters planning our entry into the Gryffindor team. I was going to try out for Chaser—while I was relatively good at Seeker, I _loved_ Chaser—and Sirius was going out for Beater. As he had put it, _'What's more fun then having an excuse to whack a ball at someone you don't like?'_

"Ok, ok. I'll go shower and you get my broom, 'kay? Then we'll go down." I threw the covers off and dashed into the bedroom, yelling to him as I went. Impatiently snapping at the shower to _turn on already, you stupid thing,_ I stripped and stood under the blast of warm water. I impatiently rubbed shampoo into my hair and washed it out. Then I ran out of the shower, cursed (I'd forgotten my towel) and shook my head, causing drops of water to splatter the mirrors. Not wanting to go back into the dorm completely starkers and knowing nobody was entering our bathroom, I brushed my teeth quickly as my body dried out, little goosebumps all over my skin. "Oy! Sirius!" I bellowed.

"What?"

"Throw me my clothes, will you?"

I heard a snigger, then he opened the door a crack and handed me my clothes. "Nice going, James."

"Wanker." I replied, pulling the clothes on and running a brush through my hair. I grabbed my glasses and jammed them on my face, before looking in the mirror. I looked…not so good. I spent about five minutes tidying up…hair neatly mussed, face washed, teeth white. Everyone knew that being on the Quidditch team meant looking good. Finally, I exited the room and found Sirius waiting for me, brooms in hand.

"Done primping, Jamie?" He said sarcastically.

I delivered an elbow to his side as I passed, grabbing my broom. "Wanker," I repeated.

"You _need_ to come up with better insults," Sirius said, following me down the stairs. "I mean, 'wanker'…twice? La-ame."

Arguing, we ran through Hogwarts until we reached the Great Hall. Then, exchanging a meaningful look with Sirius, we entered, shaking our hair a little, and sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Our "cool" exit off the Hogwarts Express had been ruined last year, so this year we were _determined_ to be as cool as possible.

Unfortunerly, not too many people were awed by our awesomeness, as the only people up were people interested in trying out for the Quidditch team. Sirius and I rushed through breakfast, stuffing eggs and sausages and toast in our mouths. Once we were done (Sirius had a bit of ketchup on his chin but I didn't tell him) we ran out to the Quidditch pitch. My broom clanked against my legs as I ran, but I ignored the discomfort. Once we _finally _reached the Quidditch pitch, I was thrilled to realize we were the only ones there! We hadn't had Flying Lessons last year, since some nasty grub-like things had been unleashed on the brooms by some seventh years as a prank. They'd had to wipe out all the grubs (Merlin, those things mated like _mad)_ and order new brooms over the summer. I'd practiced over the summer to make up for it, but I was still nervous as anything. We were getting make-up lessons a couple weeks after tryouts (_that's helpful_) and I couldn't wait. I'd show the rest of them my _skills_.

"Ok, so I am going out for Beater, and you're going out for Chaser," Sirius said, well, seriously. So…I knew that, oh-so-brilliant one! "You throw Quaffle at me like I'm the goal, and I'll whack them around, and you can try to catch them."

That actually seemed brilliant. Maybe I'd have to take back that _brilliant _comment…nah. "Wicked," I told him instead. We unlocked the spare parts locker in the Quidditch changing room, and took out one old, hard Quaffle. Tossing it back and forth, Sirius and I hopped on our brooms and zoomed into the sky. "Ok, ready, set—" Smirking, I throw the Quaffle at him. He reacted nicely enough, though, whacking it into the sky. I leaned forward, zooming after it.

"Hey!" He said, a bit late. Sirius stretched as I caught the Quaffle. "Don't do that—Hey!"

I'd chucked the ball at him while he was talking. With a glare in my direction, he hit the ball to the opposite end of the pitch. I take off after it, crouched low and streamlined on my broom. I managed to reach it, just barely, as it hung in the air and started to fall—I was nearly 30, 40 feet up. Pointing my broom downwards, I snagged the Quaffle with a fingertip and propelled it behind me, where Sirius was hovering on his broom, laughing. The git. My throw nearly knocked him off his broom, and he dropped the Quaffle, letting it spiral to the ground. _Serves him right, the wanker._

"What was that?" he demanded, diving to the ground and picking up the ball. "You stupid arse!"

"Awww, is ickle baby Siwius twying to cuwse at me?" I teased, before rolling over on my broom to avoid the Quaffle that had been hit in my direction. "Oi, now it's on!"

****

_10:25_

Lily

Tryouts, tryouts, tryouts. That was _all_ Aliya is chattering about. Lizzie was surprisingly silent. She was _outraged_ that the lead singer of some magical singing group had gotten married or something and left the group. She'd griped about this to anyone who would listen. Alice had stopped talking about that boy, Sam, but was going _on_ and _on_ about the game, trying to explain it to me and Aliya—or _Aliya and I,_ as she'd corrected.

Aliya, Lizzie and Alice were already up, strangely enough, and I was lounging in bed, reading a book while they chattered. It was a Saturday, and Remus and I had finished all our homework Thursday and Friday. There was no point in getting up early.

Well, unless _tryouts_ is a good enough reason for me…which it's _not_. I wasn't excited about seeing Sam! Really! I didn't even _know_ who he was!

"Lily, it's 10:30," Alice pointed out. "I'm starving!"

"I'm not dressed," I counter, not wanting to leave my warm, comfortable bed near the window. Sunlight was streaming onto the white sheets and red covers.

"Nobody cares, it's Saturday," Aliya joined in. "C'mon, I am hungry too."

"Ugh, fine, but if I get in trouble I am blaming you," I said, rolling out of bed. I brushed my hair and hold it back with a golden headband. I looked at myself in the mirror propped against the wall: plaid green and red and white pajamas (Christmas present) and a red tank top. I pulled a sweater over the tank top and shrugged. "Let's go."

We headed out. "So, Lily, we were just wondering if we should have a sleepover tonight?" Lizzie said excitedly.

"We kinda live together, Lizzie," I said dubiously.

"No, you know…like, sleepovers and popcorn and candy and music and—"

"We could invite other people," suggested Alice, cutting smoothly into Lizzie.

"Oh, yes, invite the whole girl population, why don't we," Aliya said, a little snarkily. "And we can giggle the whole night away with the Slytherins, and listen to the Ravenclaws talk about the probability of attraction, and the Hufflepuffs moon about true love. Yes, _brilliant."_

"Oh, stop it, Aliya," Lizzie scolded, though the corners of her mouth twitched. "Don't stereotype. I _hate_ stereotyping."

Aliya seemed to have sensed a good argument in the making. "Why, because people stereotype you as a dumb blond? Hate to break it to you, honey, but you are."

I held my breath, eyes flicking back and forth. Would Lizzie be mad? Was Aliya joking? You'd think I would know this by now, but our dorm didn't exactly argue…if one of us noticed a fight, we'd usually agree to disagree, or whatever that saying went.

I needn't have worried. Lizzie gave Aliya this _what-did-you-say?_ Look and goes, "Did you just call me _honey_?"

"Oh, shut up," huffed Aliya, the winds blown out of her sails (was that the expression?) and I laughed. I was glad that hadn't turned ugly. "What are you laughing at, redhead? You know, in Fury's case I think the stereotypes _do _apply."

"Excuse me?" I said, temper flaring. "Like what?"

"Oh, the usual…sharp tongue, you're determined as anything and isn't there something about mischievous?"

Ok, so most of those are true, but still. "Excuse me?" I repeated, even as we walk into the Great Hall. "I'm not…_mischievous!_ That's like, Potter and Black!"

"Oh, and quick to temper. Nah, that one _definitely_ doesn't apply," Aliya drawled. I glared at her and she smiled smugly back. Sticking my tongue out at her we sit down didn't seem to stop her at all, as she only mouthed _Fury_ to me in response.

"Fine. But what about you, hmm? What are those black hair stereotypes?" I asked hotly. "Annoying, grumpy and annoying?"

"Way to repeat yourself," she said airily. "There's no such thing as black hair, stupid. It's just really, really, dark brown."

"Fine, then! What are _brown hair_ stereotypes?" I said, exasperated. Lizzie shifted back but I leaned forward. She wasn't getting out of this.

Smugly, "Oh, you know…dependable, reliable, responsible."

Lizzie chimed in, "That fits Alice to a tee—" Alice blushed a deep red, "—but you? Nah."

Dryly, "Your wit astounds me."

"I try."

We ate in relative silence, coming off the high of having a "nice" argument. As we finished, the clock chimed 11.

"What do you lot said we do?" Lizzie said, finally. Aliya looked like she was _thisclose_ to snapping off a biting remark but she held it in, instead nudging Lizzie with her shoulder.

"I vote sleep," I said, looking down at my pajamas. "And shower."

"I vote not," Aliya said, just to be contrary. I stuck my tongue at her, and she replied in kind.

"I vote we—" Alice began, before she was cut off by a barrage of shouting that was coming from outside. Not wanting to miss it, Lizzie leapt up and headed for the door, without so much as a, _'come along,_ or _'let's see what's going on.'_ Positively rude, I tell you.

But, I followed her, fighting a blush as we reach the doors and people look at me funny. Stupid nightclothes. That was soon forgotten as a tall, loud blond boy strode up to the castle, carrying a beaten red ball.

"Who is in charge of the Quidditch Supplies in Gryffindor?" He called, his voice commanding. His eyes were a dark blue and he looked like he was a volcano on the brinks of exploding.

The shouting, which as far as I could tell was about which team got the pitch first for tryouts (The Slytherins were yelling about some "idiot boy" who had gone and 'defouled' equipment, so that house should be demoted), died. A short, dark boy stepped forward.

"I am," he said. "What happened? Yesterday I did carefully arrange everything."

"Some _stupid_ first years broke in!" Blondie said angrily. "They had the _brilliant_ idea to whack a Quaffle around in the air with a Beater's bat."

The dark boy looked outraged. "They damaged a school Quaffle?"

"With no permission, yes," Blondie said scathingly. There was a sudden gasp beside me as Lizzie suddenly realized something. She whispered to Alice and Aliya (um, hello, what about me?) and they both seemed excited.

"Why, I'll kill them!"

"Yes, we are now _short_ a Quaffle for tryouts."

The dark boy shook his head. "No, it's fine. I have an extra. Trust me, those boys will pay for the Quaffle anyway. We could carry on, mate."

Blondie flashed the other boy a short grin. "Should've known you would be prepared, Derrick." He turned to the once arguing crowd. "Tryouts proceed as planned! Gryffindors first! Then Slytherin—you better slither in your little holes after we beat you solid first game—then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff!"

Argument forgotten, cheering broke out. How did he do that? Even the _Slytherins_ ignored the insult, seemingly alright with the order. Despite myself, I felt a little awed.

"Game on!" Derrick added, and the cheering intensified.

*****

James

_11:30 A.M_

About half an hour later or so, we were still whacking the ball around. Admittedly, it was looking a bit worse for wear, but a simple _Reparo_ (ok, so I couldn't do that magic yet, but I was sure an older Gryffindor could) would fix it right up. Duh.

"And…Sirius Black is headed towards the Bludger! This is a tough one, folks," Sirius narrated as he swerved over-exaggeratingly before whacking the ball straight up in the air. "And did you see that? That amazing hit showed that Bludger who's boss! Keep an eye on that one, folks. He's a keeper beater! Laughing at his own wit, he did a wobbly loop before landing, shading his eyes as he looked at the Quaffle. "My, was that a simply _amazing_ hit or what?"

I dove for the Quaffle, fumbling and almost dropping it. "And what an amazing save! James Potter shoots…he scores! One hundred Potter, zero Black!"

"And Black whacks the Bludger through the hoop," cried Sirius, doing what he said. "And he scores! Twenty points—twenty, folks!—to the Blacks! That makes one hundred twenty for Black, ten Potter."

I threw the ball as hard as I could to Siruis, laughing when it connects with his bat. He huffed in surprise, before catching the Quaffle, throwing it up, and hitting it as hard as he could towards the stands…where it flew, landing at the ground.

"La-ame," I crowed, landing smoothly. "And Potter wins—"

"Potter?" a loud voice interrupted our fantasy. We turned, and saw the younger Oren—what was his name? Something with an…P, wasn't it?—approach us.

"Yeah?" I said, brushing sweaty hair off my face. I needed another shower…_maybe I'll look even cooler if I was all sweaty?_

"Are you responsible for this?" He picked up the Quaffle—too late I realized it has a hole through it—and shook it at me.

"Nah, Sirius is," I said easily. Sirius huffed again in surprise.

"What? Excuse me, James! I am pretty sure _you_ were mostly part of it!"

Oren's blond eyebrows draw together in anger. "You two destroyed school property?"

"Did not! We found it in that locker, you know, the one for old ragged things."

He was steaming, I could tell. Oops. "Locker one-oh-one?"

"Uh, yeah," Sirius said, shrugging.

"THAT WAS THE LOCKER FOR DERRICK!" Oren exploded, shaking the ball at us harder. "Those were the 'Need repair' items!"

"Mate, what's the problem?" I said in surprise. "I mean, you could always repair this one too." _Stupid older boy, thinks he's all great._

Oren looks like he wants to hit me. "No, I couldn't. Did you, perhaps, notice that ball is a helluva lot heavier then it was before?"

I shook my head. What does that have to do with _anything?_ Merlin's left eyebrow, all he had to do was go _Reparo,_ or even take it to the Cat Lady! It would be fine in a mo'!

"You two broke the magic around it!" He yelled. "Honestly, I cannot believe you were so irresponsible! I was telling Derrick, and you will pay for this!" He turned on his heel, stalking away. We watched him go, scolded into silence.

"What a berk," muttered Sirius, shaking his head.

I couldn't help but agree.

*****

_12:00 P.M _

When tryouts finally start, Sirius was looking green. The other four boys—and one girl, surprisingly—who were trying out for Beater were a whole lot bigger and tougher then he is. Yes, even the girl…who was a third or fourth year named Keisha. She was nearly 5'4 and very athletic, with long muscular legs and arms. Sirius eyed her weakly. "A girl," he moaned. "Great." Keisha whipped her head around, her long brownish blond hair swinging. Her blue eyes flashed as she zeroed in on Sirius.

"Excuse me?" She said icily. I sniggered. She could be Evans' older sister, what with that look she was giving Sirius.

Sirius backed away. "Oh, um…I meant…'oh no there's a girl! I couldn't possibly beat her!'" He tried to flash her a grin as I shook my head at his patheticness. Ok, so I couldn't exactly talk to girls very well myself, _yet_, but I was sure that in no time, they'd love me! Now Sirius, on the other hand…

"That's what I thought you said," Keisha said smugly, turning her back on him as the Quidditch captain jogged up to us.

"Right," he said briskly. "Now, Matt's in the Hospital Wing, so I was running tryouts. I'm Cole. I am co-captain and in charge of practices. I'm fair at strategy, too but Matt does most of it, along with the encouragement and everything else. Get used to it. Don't like, then leave."

Sirius and I shared a look. Cole looked like he meant business. _It's no problem,_ I told myself. _Liam told me how to deal with these guys. "Ignore 'em and shove your coolness in their faces when you score extra hard."_

"Great," he said, mounting his broom and hovering in front of us. "Separate into groups. Chasers on my left, Beaters on my right. Matt's a Chaser, I'm a Keeper. So all Keeper hopefuls, you lot leave unless you believe you're better then me. Understand?" When a few guys leave shamefully, he resumes. "Keepers there, Seekers right there. Now, everyone take your place."

I grinned at Sirius and moved to Cole's left, sizing up my group. They were a formidable group; I was the youngest, by far. _Oh, great,_ I moaned in my head. _Oren's a Chaser. Just wonderful._

"I am starting with Seeker. We'll kill two dragons with one wand by testing the Chasers against remaining Keepers. The Beaters will go last. You lot fly laps around the pitch while I explain to the Seekers what we're doing. Go on." He ordered, and all of us meekly obeyed. Cole looked like he'd be a tough captain. He was a sixth year, I was sure, so that meant we'd probably have two years of him…if I made the team. _Which I will._

Lying flat on my broom, the wind streaming through the air, I took off like a bullet. I overtook most of the players with my new broom (thank you, Dad!) and was soon in the front. To my great joy (_not_) Oren pulled up besides me.

"Nice broom," he said grudgingly. I nodded. Oren surveyed me, taking in my posture. _Why, exactly?_ "You know," he lectured suddenly, "We do not accept troublemakers on my team."

"_Your_ team?" I sneered. "What makes you so sure you'll get on the team?"

"Please," he snorted. "I am the best Chaser we have, besides my brother."

"Matt's your brother?" I groaned, even though I _knew_ that. I had just forgotten until now.

"Right in one."

Snidely, "Maybe you need a new addition to the ranks."

"We don't need some jacked up second year who thinks he's all that," Oren replied hotly.

"Jump to conclusions, much?" I fired back, before I sped up, leaving him behind. I was sure he could catch up to me, but he doesn't. Instead, I watched the Seeker tryouts. Cole had released…_five_ _snitches? Merlin, he's insane!_ And was counting who got the most snitches in the shortest amount of time. There were only two Seeker hopefuls, and one lean boy with carrot hair and longish arms had caught one already. As I watched, he weaved around the other boy and caught another. I shook my head in amazement. He was good.

"Carl wins!" Cole announced loudly to the now-cheering crowd, before waving us down. Wait…crowd? When did a crowd get here? I was nearing some bleachers, and blushed as some Gryffindors cheered when I went past. I liked it. I waved to them, and they cheered louder. Grinning, I went into a steep dive, rolling over and landing besides Cole, red-faced and feeling really, really good.

I clapped Carl on the back, said, "Congrats," and dismounted my broom.

"Nice dive," Cole said considering something. "What are you trying out for?"

"Chaser."

He nodded, looking thoughtful, but doesn't said anything. "Now," he called, "Pair up into groups of three, Chasers. Keepers, one of you go first. Now, we'll see who gets the most points scored on them for Keepers, and who scores the most goals for Chasers. The three Chasers and two Keepers that do the best will go into round two. After that, the Chasers will go against me. If they score more on me then they do for other Keepers, then I will…congratulate the other Keeper. The new team will decide who is a Keeper…oh, yeah, that means trying out the Beaters, doesn't it?" He considered it.

"Do Beaters first, Cole," called out Oren, and I suppress a groan. More waiting.

*****

_12:30 PM_

"The new Beaters are…" Cole said dramatically. I waited, even though I _knew_ Sirius didn't make it. That girl, Keisha, and one other guy (I think his name is Tom something) were much better then he was. "Keisha and Johnny!"

Sirius looked dejected, his shoulders slumping. Giving me a disgruntled look, he turned away without a word, hopping on his broom and flying to the side. Seeing me looking at him sadly, he gave me two thumbs up and mouths, _"Kick their…"_ and pointed to his, you know, backside. I grinned at him as Cole directed us into groups. I was in the last group, with two stocky fifth years I didn't know. That was fine with me…because as the moment drew closer, my stomach was overturned with nerves. It felt like hippogriffs were flying around in my stomach!

The first two groups were ok. Oren was really good, the tosser, and was basically the only one. The Keepers were terrible, though. Then it was my turn. I mounted my broom, hands suddenly shaking.

Cole throws the ball into the air, and I shot up, tucking it beneath my arm. I could do this. I _could_ do this. Merlin help me, I _could_ do this! _C'mon, James, that lame coward there is just like…Snape. He thinks he's so cool, look at that little smirk on his face. What an idiot. Why can't he see that the left hoop is unprotected? Ok, slowly now. You need to act like you're aiming for the middle one, then feint. It's just like Dad showed you. Act overconfident and he will be too._ Praying it would work, I headed for the middle, feinted, and shot it cleanly through the left hoop.

Sirius cheered loudly. "GO JAMES!"

"This time, you need to pass," cautioned Cole with a look at me. "Nice goal, uh, James Potter, wasn't it?" At my nod, he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Good job."

"Thanks, captain," I said breathlessly. He threw the Quaffle in the air and this time one boy, the plumpish one, caught it. He threw it to his friend, who waited, and threw it back, completely ignoring me. I was hovering near the hoops, in the perfect place to put on through. "Pass!" I shouted.

He passed, all right…_backwards_ to his friend. Hello, what about me? The Keeper finally saw me and moved, forcing me to dive. But I was still in a good place to at least do a pass-off. He could pass it to me, then I could chuck it to his friend, who could put it through. But the first guy ignored me, again, and flew forward with it. He aimed, cocked his head, and threw the Quaffle towards the hoop, only for it to be batted away with the Keeper's broom. I dove for it, catching it and zooming back up. "Hey, mate," I called. "Get open."

The boy I'd called to gave me a dour look. "Look at the ickle firstie," he sneered. "Showing off." _I'm not a firstie, you overgrown troll!_

So that was it? Fine. I climbed sharply, turned and headed straight for the Keeper. His eyes bugged when he saw me coming, but he bravely (and shakily) stood his ground. At the last minute, I rolled over, swerved sharply to avoid the goal post, and chucked the Quaffle in the right hoop, which he had left unguarded in favor of the middle. Cole sharply shouted, "Down!" and I instantly dove into a wobbly, but nearly vertical down. And ok, so I skidded a bit on my landing, and my trainers got a bit muddly, but nobody cared. It looked…cool, I was sure.

"Stockholm, Helty, what the hell was that?" Cole said angrily, pinning them under his hard glare. "When I said pass, I meant pass to Potter here too!"

Stockhom or Helty, the one who sneered at me, looked sullen. "He's only a first year, he can't play."

"I'm a second!" I inserted angrily. "And I can play better then you!"

"Potter!" Cole said warningly. "Hold your temper. Listen here, Stockholm. I will not have a player _who does not use every resource available to them_. Potter here was in a perfect place…well, a bit to the right would've done it, and you shouldn't have lingered or shouted, but apart from that it was spot on. You instead passed backwards. Now, we have too many Chaser hopefuls to give you a second try." Helty clapped Stockholm on the back and glared at me. "That means you too, Helty."

"What about Potter?"

He considered it. "Well, he's a bit rough, and needs practice…and needs to curb that show-offness—" _I do not show off!_ "—but I think we could train him up."

One of the boys, I wasn't sure which, left abruptly. The second one gave me a parting glare and left as well. Well. That was unexpected. I looked at Cole, a little confused at what just happened. He just smiled at me and clapped me on the back. "Stay around. Oh, and James?" He winked and lowered his voice. "Welcome to the team."

What? Welcome to the—

Merlin! I glowed with pride, and in that moment I was the happiest I'd ever been.

*****

_12:00_

Lily

I would be the first to admit that I didn't know how Quidditch was played. I hadn't even gone to any matches my first year. Alice was _still_ going on about Seekers and Beaters and balls and Keepers and stats and strategy, and explaining what a _Stich _was, but I just tuned her out.

Down on the field, I watched in facintated horror as one large guy whacked a small black ball straight at a girl's face! The girl, though, gave a hard glare to the boy and thwacked the ball back into his nose. _Ooh, that must've __hurt!_

"Why are the Beaters trying to hit the other players?" I asked Lizzie, confused by the violence.

"That's the point, Lily. They want to distract the other team," explained Lizzie…_this sounds familiar._

"But it will hurt them!"

Lizzie breathed out through her nose heavily. "Yes, Lily."

I shook my head. "Barbaric," I muttered. "So let me get this straight. The Chasers attempt to throw a ball through one of three hoops. The Seeker attempts to catch a teeny gold ball. The Beaters try to kill the other players. What's the point?"

"It's fun!" Alice finally said, looking thoroughly fed up with me.

I rolled my eyes as we reached the Quidditch pitch. "I'm telling you, Muggle games are so much better then this."

Lizzie, of course, got all defensive. "Are not! Name one game."

"Football," Aliya chimed in. (_**A/N: football=soccer**__)_

"Football? Sounds boring," Lizzie said as we climbed up the stairs.

"Is not," Aliya argued. She was in an argumentive mood, I could tell. I decided to stay out of their conflict, sharing an eyeroll with Alice. We got four seats in the front (I didn't understand how they see from so far up) and sat down, peering down at the mass of kids (mostly boys) who were trying out. The captain had a loud, authorities voice that carried to us easily: "You lot fly laps around the pitch while I explain to the Seekers what we're doing. Go on." He ordered them, and all of them besides two boys hopped on their brooms. I couldn't help but marvel at the, well, gracefulness. I felt a little jealous. I'd been thrilled when we hadn't had flying lessons last year (ok, I admit it. I'm afraid of heights) but now I wished I'd at least learned how to fly.

"Is that the captain?" Aliya asked a plump girl sitting next to us. She had bright red hair that, if possible, was brighter then mine! She'd wound it back into a tight bun that minimized the brightness. I memorized it, hoping I could tame my carrot hair like her. Seriously, I looked like a match with my hair.

"That one down there?" replied the girl. "He's sort of the captain. More like a co-captain, actually. His name is Cole Daniels."

"He looks really strict," Aliya commented. He was testing the Seekers; he had let out a ton of those little golden balls called _snichies_ (that was it, right?) and was counting who got the most. The girl let out a squeal as one boy caught a ball.

"GO, CARL!" She cheered loudly. Her face flushed, she told us, "That's my cousin, Carl Prewett. He's a brilliant Seeker."

I agreed, watching the group of people on brooms pull nearer to our set of bleachers. One boy zooms ahead and hovers in front of us, making the girl next to me and a few others cheer. He waves, and they cheer louder. Honestly, he's just a boy. He flushes and goes into a steep dive, showing off for the crowd, but his trainers drag on the ground and he wobbles. I snickered.

"Was that Potter?" Aliya asked.

I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to note I felt nothing when Aliya said his name. "Probably," I agreed. "He does like to show off."

Aliya giggles a little too loudly, before she sighs as someone else passed us. "Look!" She said, pointing to a blond boy. "That's him!"

"And I told you, I don't care." I groaned, knowing exactly who he was. Sam Oren.

"Be like that, then," grouched Aliya. She rolled her eyes and starting whispering with Lizzie. I tried not to feel left out, instead focusing on the tryouts. That boy, Carl, had won. I congratulated the redheaded girl, and watched, wincing, as the Beaters slammed balls at each other.

"Ooh," I said with feeling as one poor boy got knocked off his broom. "Jeez, that must have _hurt._ Oh! Oh—oh my god!" I turned away from the tryouts, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. This was truly barbaric.

After the Beaters were done _killing_ each other, the Chasers began. I wasn't paying attention; I was fiddling with my hair. I braided it, then twisted it into a bun, then shook it out. _This is boring._ I wondered when lunch was starting. I mean, I'd just ate but it would give me an excuse to leave…I felt impressed by Sam's tryout. He _was_ good, but still, I bet he was a jerk. Again, I felt jealous of his easy way on a broom. I wished I was that good at something.

Potter's tryout was…good, I suppose. Nothing really to say there. _He's obviously gonna make the team,_ I thought despairingly. _Great. Another thing to puff up his overblown head._

Finally, _finally_, FINALLY, the tryouts were over!!! I jumped up, and threaded my way down to the floor, ignoring my friends. Once on the ground, I came face to face with…guess who? Tweedle Dum and Wonder Boy. I wondered where Tweedle Dee was. I felt bad for him; it must be awful to have your friend get on the team and you failing the tryouts.

"Lily!" Potter's eyes were bright behind his glasses. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose, and I had the strangest urge to wipe it off. "I didn't know you liked Quidditch."

I shrugged. "Before today I didn't know how it was played," I admitted.

Wonder Boy looked scandalized. "Truth?"

I giggled in spite of myself (wait, since when did I giggle in front of _guys?) _and nodded. "Truth. I mean, we didn't have flying lessons last year."

"Really?" Wonder Boy looked at Potter with some respect. "You got a spot without any training?"

Potter blushed, shuffled his feet. "What can I say? I'm a natural."

I rolled my eyes. Narcissistic, much? "I'm sure," I said dryly. "But, congrats to both of you."

Sam smiled easily at me. "Thanks. Hey, I like your pjs…very festive."

My face was glowing. "Thanks," I mumbled in embarrassment. It wasn't even Christmas, either. I cursed my red and green pajamas in my head.

"Too Slytherin, though," Potter said teasingly. Was this happening? Was _Potter_ teasing me?

"I try."

Wonder Boy laughed. "I'm sure you do. Anyway, uh, Lily, team meeting. _Important_ secrets, and all that. Pot-James and I need to go. No offense, but us _important_ Quidditch players need to practice. See you later." He grinned, and I grudgingly admitted Liz was right. _He is…somewhat good-looking._ Sam shook his hair a little and walked off.

Potter rolled his eyes. "He's an _important_ prat," he confided. "Caught Sirius and I practicing with a ball we weren't supposed to be using—don't look at me like that, we didn't know!—anyway, he went _ballistic._ He goes, _'we don't want trouble-makers on __my__ team.'_ Like the team belongs to him! Now that Cole likes me, he's getting all close to me."

I smiled a little, unsure why Potter was talking to me. "He seems nice."

"That's just because you're a girl," Potter retorted. "Can't see past him. Shouldn't have expected any better."

"Hey!" I protested. "I can see past _you_, and that's all that matters."

He rolled his eyes again, running a hand through his forever-messy hair. "You keep telling yourself that, Lily." And with that, he turned around and jogged away.

••••••

James

Why did I say that? Actually, scratch that. Why did I even approach her? Ok, so I didn't mean too. I was just walking with Oren to the meeting and practically bumped into her. What was I supposed to do? Ignore her? _I should have called her Evans._ But it was in the spur of the moment. I mean, I didn't want to seem mean in front of Oren, who already had a bad opinion of me. _What was my excuse for chatting with her, then?_ That voice, that still sounded suspiciously like Remus, scolded me. Great. Now I'm going mad. Just brilliant.

But we only talked for about five minutes…_before I spilled my guts about Oren._ And what was that last remark? _"I can see past you, and that's all that matters."_ Hostile, much?

Whatever. I jogged to catch up with Oren, who was looking at me, a strange smile on his face. "What?" I said crossly.

He mimicked my voice, "_You keep telling yourself that, Lily._' What was that, Potter? Defensive, are we?"

"She hates me!" I defended…oh. So what if I was defensive!

"Didn't seem like it," he said cryptically.

"What?"

"Nothing, Potter, nothing. Now listen up, or I'll have to tell Cole you're not listening to his lecture," he said, the smile widening. Well, then.

*****

_After the meeting, about 1:30 PM_

"Now you all grab yourself a bite to eat," finished Cole, "And think about these strategies. Matt came up with them, so if you have any questions ask him. Just memorize them best you can, and see you Monday night, straight after dinner, for our first practice!"

We cheered, and he made shooing motions at us. "Now leave. I'm starved."

"For Christine, maybe," Oren yelled from beside me. Cole blushed a deep red as everyone but me (who was Christine?) laughed.

He glared at Oren. "Mind your own business."

Oren held up his hands in a 'Calm down' expression. "Ok, ok, Cole. Don't get all defensive, or anything. Christine doesn't like that in a man." With that, he ducked out of the way of Cole's quill that was chucked at him, and quickly left the locker rooms, leaving behind much laughter. I hurried to catch up with him. I was sweaty and tired, and knew I should've stayed to shower, but I was more hungry and curious than grossed out at my own sweat.

"Who's Christine?" I asked Oren, panting a little. He was _fast_. Oren slowed down and gave me a sly smile.

"Christine Thompson, Cole's girlfriend. She gets ticked off when he stays too long after Quidditch," Oren explained. His smile was still in place.

"Oh." We were silent for a while, until entering Hogwarts. He gave me a nod, and hurried to catch up with his friends. Not knowing where Sirius was, I waited for the two boys and one girl that made up the rest of the team. That Seeker, Carl, seemed to be about my age. When they caught up, I said, "Hi."

"You're the new Chaser, aren't you?" One boy said, but it was open and friendly.

"Yeah. James Potter," I said a little shyly. _I am not shy,_ I reminded myself crossly.

"I'm Jimmy Fier, that's Carl Prewett, and this is my fellow Beater, Keisha Bernell." The boy said. I smirked at Keisha.

"We've met."

She made a face at me. "I know where you sleep, Potter."

Not one to back down from a challenge—even a playful one—I pretended to shudder. "Now I'm scared. Coming from the only girl on the team, and a Beater at that, I'm practically shivering."

The team laughed as Keisha blushed. "Was that an insult, Potter?"

"Only if you want it to be," I replied, grinning.

She finally smiled back at me, and the four us went to lunch.

"So, Potter—"

"Just James, thanks."

"So, James," began Carl, "You're a second year, aren't you?"

"Guilty," I joked.

"You're really good," he said honestly. I flushed a little but smiled cockily. "I'm a fifth, and Jim's a seventh."

"What're you, big girl?" I teased Keisha, who elbowed me.

"I'm a fourth year," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"So I'm second, Sam's third, Keisha's fourth, you're fifth, Matt and Cole are sixth, Jimmy's seventh?" It all seemed too convenient, like Cole and Matt planned it that way. I wondered why Jimmy wasn't captain, if he was the eldest.

"Nah, Matt's seventh." Jimmy answered, spearing a fish stick and eating it enthusiastically.

The rest of the lunch was the same: with everyone joking around and teasing each other. As far as I could tell, Carl and I were the only newbies on the team. But they all seemed to accept me easily enough.

After lunch, I decided to go find Sirius and the others. Keisha was finished as well, so she volunteered to come with me, "to see _exactly_ where you live, in case of emergency."

"Can we say stalker one more time?" I told her in all seriousness as we left the Hall together. She snorted.

"In your dreams, Potter."

I winked at her. "How do you know you aren't?"

Her face stained red and she hit me, shutting me up instantly. _See those skills? _So, fine. I'd read that line in some book I stole from my favorite cousin: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches.

"Oof," I groaned playfully. "You can really pack a punch. Remind me to never offend you."

"Too late," she deadpanned.

"You're hilarious."

"I try."

"I'm sure you do," I replied, all too aware that Evans and Oren had said those same exact words a couple of hours ago.

She wrinkled her nose at me and threatened to hit me…smirking at her, I started to run, my still dirty legs shedding mud. She caught up to me, and I ran even faster…we raced until I collapsed, panting, at the Fat Lady. Keisha hadn't even broken a sweat.

What are girls coming to?

*****

Lily

_6:30 PM_

"C'mon, Alice, hurry up," I urged. Lizzie had infected me with her sleepover bug, and I wanted to get ready. I remembered sleepovers from grade school (does that make Hogwarts "year school?") and I was ready to go.

"It's six thirty," Aliya said. She raised her eyebrow. "Someone's in a hurry." Well, yeah, I was! I was also nervous. None of my friends had seen my run in with Sam Oren earlier today, and, knowing Lizzie, he was sure to come up. How was I supposed to act? Honestly, even though I was twelve already, I didn't feel ready to…well…I don't know. I didn't want to, you know, _think_ about boys "that way." I mean, Petunia was never exactly subtle in her crushes ("Oh, Lily, he's just adorable!") but she'd always been older, and I'd always thought, _'one day.'_ But now…Lizzie seemed to want to take the plunge, and Aliya was willing to go along with her. Alice seemed to be very taken with Sam Oren, but otherwise didn't look inclined to become boy-obsessed. Where was I? Boys in general were…items to stay away from. Look at the boys in first year: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. None of them are exactly crush material. I wished Alice felt like I did.

A voice startled me out of my reflection with a, "Hey, Lily!"

I turned. It wasn't any of my friends…well, it technically was.

"What does she want?" Aliya whispered to Lizzie. I glared at them.

"Hey," I replied, motioning her over. She smiled at me gratefully and dropped into a seat next to me. She looked exhausted, but happier then she'd been when she'd exploded at me the other day.

"Thanks, Lily," Madelyn sighed, pulling a plate towards her and piling it with food. "Merlin, I'm knackered."

"It's past your bedtime," Aliya said sourly.

Madelyn offered a tentative grin. "I wish it was. Anyway, thanks a ton, Lily for earlier on. I needed that. She seriously made me stay in the Hospital Wing for _ages._ I missed nearly all of my classes."

"Ouch," I said in sympathy. "That's why you're so tired, then?"

"Redid all my classes. Missed tryouts…shame, that. I would've tried out. Ah, there's always next year, right?"

"You play Quidditch?"

"Seeker. I could've beat that shrimp Carl Prewett," she said fiercely. "And Keisha needed some backup."

"Keisha?" I tried to ignore the way Alice, Lizzie and Aliya were pointedly ignoring us, talking amongst themselves.

"Keisha Bernell. She's a Beater and as tough as anything. Look, there she is—next to my idiot cousin. He got the team, didn't he? Showoff." Madelyn pointed out a strong looking girl, sitting next to Potter. It honestly didn't look like she had any hair, as it was completely covered by a hat with ear flaps (in September? Honestly?) "That's the whole team there. Huh. I don't see Potter's leeches. Wonder how they feel."

"Leaches?" Alice's quiet voice entered the conversation for the first time. I smiled gratefully at her, hoping she was giving some peace offering…but she shrugged at me. I didn't think any olive branches were growing here.

"Yes, his hanger-ons. Black, Lupin and that shrimpy one…what's his name? Something-shrew. Suits him, I reckon." Madelyn said easily, and I felt a rush of relief as she didn't make a big deal out Alice speaking to her.

Alice's face held the ghost of a smile. "Pettigrew," she corrected. Madelyn blushed, looking a little more alert then she was at the beginning of the meal. She took a large chicken wing and took a huge bite out of it, washing it down with pumpkin juice (which I, by the way, loathed and never drank. Nasty stuff).

"I still think Shrew fits him somehow," she said thoughtfully. "Ah, whatever. So, Lily, I'm off to study some potions before my make-up class. Thanks again. My friends practically deserted me because I was being so bitchy to them." I blushed, and she grinned at me patronizingly. "Aw, did I make Lily blush? So innocent."

"I'd like to stay that way," I shot back. "Enough of your corrupting ways, now."

Madelyn stood up and ruffled my hair, messing up the semi-neat ponytail it was slung into. "Yes, Lil' Lily."

"So creative," I said sardonically. She saluted me and swung her bag over her shoulder, tying her long hair into a cute bun instantly. How did she do that? I was jealous! She saw me watching her, smirked, and walked away.

"She gets on my nerves, Lily!" Lizzie said as soon as she left. She shook her head. "How do you stand being around her?"

"_Li-iz,"_ I moaned. "Let it go or I won't have a sleepover!"

"Oh, so you'll just sleep while _we_ have a sleepover?" Lizzie said sarcastically. "Go right ahead."

I figured I was done eating, and stood up quickly. "Not if I get there first." With that, I winked at her and ran from the hall, strands of hair escaping me. I passed Madelyn, who yelled after me, "_Where's the fire? Oh, wait, on top of your head!"_

I didn't hear anyone who was chasing me, which was fine with me. I jogged, getting out of breath, up to the Lion's Den. "L-Lion's D-den," I gasped out to the Fat Lady.

"What's the update on Slytherin?" she asked in reply. "I haven't had time to go visit Violet lately."

"The Twins have left it at," I began, pausing to catch my breath, "either Slytherin's Evil Lair, Slytherin's Slimehole, or The Hellhole. Oh, or The Home of The Slimy Snakes."

She chuckled. "I rather like that last one." The portrait swung open, and I dashed into the Common Room. Nobody was here, save a few seventh years, so I went up to my dorm and swung the door shut. Not knowing a locking charm, I Levitated all our trunks and piled them up to close the door. Surveying my handiwork, I went into the bathroom and combed my hair out. I looked critically at it; it was much to bright, as usual, and horribly messy. It was so _boring_, too. All straight…it wasn't even shiny. Shrugging, I braided it into two side twists, then washed my face and changed into different pajamas (white tank top and blue pants) before going back out. Looking around at my room, I figured I had nearly twenty minutes before Aliya was finished eating. I stretched out on my bed with a notebook and pen. I desperately needed to write some letters.

***

_2:37 PM_

James

Jeez. I've been searching for _exactly_ 29 minutes, and I hadn't found Sirius yet! We had a rule; unless the matter was _exceptionally_ important, once you've honestly looked for thirty minutes, you could stop looking. Shaking my head at the empty dorm, I walked back to the common room where Keisha was lounging by the fire. Keisha seemed cool, in the older sister kind of way. Unlike Madelyn, who took every opportunity to make fun of me (as I did to her…we're cousins!), Keisha didn't really do that. I guess I've only known her for a couple hours, so it's too early to judge. I checked my watch, and when I'd officially been searching for thirty minutes and ten seconds, I jogged over to the girl.

"No luck?" Keisha said yawningly. _Which is so a word._

"No," I sighed, dropping into the chair besides her. Her blondish hair was spread all over the chair she was sitting, and I took the opportunity to "feel" it, spreading some powder through her. Time to see how she responded to pranks. It was a great ice breaker, really.

"What now?" Keisha said, moving her hair out of my grip. She gave me a "Perv" look and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I don't know," I said, keeping an eye on her hair. I grinned as it slowly faded, getting thinner and thinner, until all her hair disappeared altogether. _Thank you, Zonko's. _The brilliant part of this was she couldn't feel or see a difference until someone pointed it out to her.

"What are doing, beaming like a fool?" Keisha questioned.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not."_

She rolled her eyes and her mouth curved a little. "I suppose you're right."

"Ha!"

"You're grinning like an _idiot."_

"Ouch," I said, shaking my head. I spied something in the corner. "Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"You're on."

*

_About five minutes later  
_

"Dammit!" I shouted, jumping up. Keisha was doubled over in laughter. I gingerly felt my eyebrow—or where my eyebrow used to be—and swore again. "I can't believe you _blew my eyebrow off!"_

"Did it hurt?" she giggled.

It didn't, actually, but it felt really weird! "It stings," I moaned. "Take me to the Hospital Wing!"

She looked torn between worried and amused. "C'mon, big boy, let's go grow that back on."

We took our time getting to Madam Pomfrey, but I kept moaning pathetically. The result was by the time we reached the Hospital Wing, Keisha was worried out her mind. That, combined with her hairless head, made me want to burst out laughing. I started coughing, trying to hide my chortles as she looked on, completely scared.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She gasped out. "James is hurt!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. She took one look at us, and clucked literally like a hen. "How?"

Keisha looked sheepish. "I kind of tricked him into leaning forward over Exploding Snap?"

She rolled her eyes. "One every year." She motioned me forward to a bed, and began waving her wand over my face in complicated patterns. Presently, she said, "Well, Mr. Potter, the easiest thing to do would be regrow the eyebrow. Unfortunately, I do not have a potion or spell that will regrow only one eyebrow. All your hair will grow slightly…it shouldn't matter much."

I shrugged. I'd been thinking about getting a haircut anyway…I'd just grow it then ask her to cut it. Simple. "Sure."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Keisha next. "Would you like some as well?"

Keisha gingerly felt her eyebrows. "I don't need any."

The nurse gave her a look. "I don't understand your haircuts these days…"

"What do you mean?" Keisha asked nervously. I completely wiped all guilty traces from my face as I motioned to the nurse to stop talking—instead, she turned to Keisha.

"Why, your hair is gone, dear," Madam Pomfrey informed her.

The Hospital Wing was filled with a shriek as Keisha found out what I had done.

********

_Dinner_

"I hate you." Keisha muttered angrily for the millionth time. I couldn't stop a smirk from spreading over my face as she nervously adjusted her ugly hat.

"You look ridiculous," I smugly told her. I looked up as Carl (the seeker) walked into the hall, spotted Keisha, and made a beeline towards her. He gratefully sat besides her. "Hey, Carl."

"Hi, James. Hello, Keisha. I like your hat," he said…_is he being honest?_ I wondered. He grinned at her, blushing slightly. "You should try your hair up sometime…it looks pretty."

"Thanks, Carl," returned Keisha, reddening as well. "_Potter_ here vanished my hair."

"An uncontrollable bout of accidental magic," I maintained my excuse with a completely straight face. Madam Pomfrey hadn't believed me, and I wasn't counting on Keisha—or anyone, really—believing me.

"Really?" Carl sarcastically asked, before nudging Keisha. "You look great. Nobody could tell."

Now Keisha matched Carl's hair, and I decided it was time to get out of there. "I'm leaving you love birds behind," I sad, smirking as Carl glared daggers at me. "See you later, Carl. You too, Keisha."

I got up and began scanning the hall. Sirius was sure to be here…I hadn't seen him at lunch, and he must be starved. _Aha!_ I spotted Peter's blondish brown and Sirius' long black hair. Jogging towards them, I sat next to Sirius. He stiffened immediately. "Where's Remus?" I asked in greeting.

"In the library," Peter answered. "I heard you made the team! That's…that's… brilliant!"

"Thanks, Pete," I grinned at him. "You want to fly later?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to!" Peter said excitedly. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with a few chicken wings and some mashed potatoes.

"Guess what, Sirius?" I decided that Sirius was acting all too serious and offended about tryouts, so I resolved to talk to Cole about it. Next year Jimmy was leaving, so there'd be room for another Beater. Sirius grunted noncommittally, but I forged on: "I talked to one of the captains, and he practically put you as a reserve!" Ok, so it was a teeny tiny lie…but I was sure I could get Cole to agree.

Sirius immediately perked up, but he was still sullen. "Really?"

"_Yes,_ Sirius," I huffed. "A Beater is leaving next year, and Cole did say you were pretty good. But Keisha and Jimmy were on the team last year."

Sirius punched me on the shoulder lightly. "Thanks, mate."

"No prob," I replied, eating a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes.

After dinner, I told Peter and Sirius to meet me at the Pitch in half an hour. I wanted to go see if I could drag Remus with us…he'd been ignoring me for days! He was acting like a girl!

I walked, quietly, into the library. He was sitting in the back, surrounded by piles of books, scratching quietly with his quill. I went over to him. "Remus?" I asked softly.

He looked up, saw me, and looked back down. "Hi."

"You want to come down to the Pitch with us?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"C'mon, Remus," I urged. Then I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to apologize. "Look, Remus, I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Remus' face was unreadable. "Okay."

I rocked back and forth slightly. "So will you come?" He didn't look excited, because he hates Quidditch, but he said yes anyway. "Great!"

*****

_7:19_

Lily

"Lily, open this door right now…" threatened a voice—Alice—from the other side. I'd finished writing letters to Dad, Mum, and a really short one to Petunia, and was working on one to an old friend of mine, who'd moved to Spain. Apparently she'd sent my house a letter, which Dad had sent back to me. He claims that owl post is way too hard if there's only one owl in the house, but "there's no way your mother will let me get another owl."

"Hmm?" I yawned lazily.

"I'm serious, Lily," Lizzie joined in. "Please, please, please open it!!"

Rolling my eyes, I got up and magicked all the trunks aside. "It's open," I called.

Aliya barged into the room and immediately climbed on my bed. "Nice going, Lily," she said sarcastically. "Way to lock us out."

"So-ree, your Highness," I shot back, pushing her off my bed.

"Girls, stop it," ordered Lizzie, sounding so much like my mother that I didn't stay annoyed at Aliya (who, by the way, sat right back down on my bed). "It's seven twenty—"

"Twenty one," corrected Alice.

"It's seven twenty one, and I for one don't want to go to sleep yet."

"Yes, who would want to sleep at a sleepover?" I couldn't resist adding.

"Exactly!"

This, of course, sparked yet _another_ conversation about what to do. Why do we always have these discussions?

This is more or less how it went:

Alice: Why don't we get ready?

Lizzie: But that only takes a couple minutes.

Aliya: (superiorly) Now if this were the Muggle world, we wouldn't run out of things to do. _'Is she still on about the football thing?'_

Me: Hear, hear.

Lizzie: Like what, exactly?

Aliya: We could watch a movie, or prank call someone, or order in pizza, or…I know, Lily! We could do… (looks at me with raised eyebrows)

Me: (keeping a straight face) Oh! That would be so fun! Too bad this is the WIzarding World…

Aliya: (completely failing to keep a straight face) _Such_ a tragedy.

Alice: (seemingly annoyed) What is it?

Lizzie: Yeah, don't hold out on me.

Aliya: (airily) I can't possibly reveal the secret.

Me: It would practically betray the Code of the Sleepover that every kid has to learn.

Alice: (wonderingly) Really?

Aliya: (almost cracking up) Yup.

Lizzie: (annoyed) That's not helping, Aliya.

Me: Hey, now.

Lizzie: Fine! I have an idea. Let's find the kitchens!

Alice: Ooh, yes, my cousin told me about them.

Me: We just ate, smart one. Is that even allowed?

Aliya: Who cares? Hey, we can get ice cream!

Alice: Oh, yes! We'll just blame Aliya if anything goes wrong, Lil.

Me: That's alright with me.

Aliya: (late, as usual) Hey!

Lizzie: Are you done being immature?

After a whole lot of nothing, it was decided. We were going on a Quest: The Gryffindor Girl's Quest to Find the Kitchens and Stock Up on Ice Cream and Other Yummy Treats that will Make for a Totally Awesome and Brilliant Sleepover ("G-G-Q-F-K, uh, S-I-C…um…O-Y-T, let's see…T-A-B-S for short," Aliya added). GGQFKSUICOYTMTABS, actually.

It was now seven forty three, so we had two hours and seventeen minutes until curfew. Plenty of time to wander around Hogwarts until we found the Kitchens.

*

_Two hours later_

Aliya stopped abruptly and sat down, legs crossed, in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, hello? What are you doing?" Lizzie asked Aliya with a _You-Are-Crazy_ Look, not that I could blame her.

"I'm tired," she announced obstinately. "And we have twenty minutes till curfew, and I'm tied."

"We have seventeen minutes," corrected Alice, for the millionth time. I have no idea what happened to her. She wasn't this precise last year.

"We have no idea where the Kitchens are, and no idea where we are! Let's go before we get detention. We can go start our sleepover now." Aliya continued like she hadn't heard.

"She has a point."

Lizzie's shoulders slumped and she glared at me for agreeing. "But…our Quest failed!"

"We can try again tomorrow, now come on." I yawned. My legs hurt like anything, and I was exhausted.

Lizzie groaned melodramatically and huffily agreed. "Fine."

"Good. Now where are we?"

We looked around helplessly.

Shoot.

*

_9:05_

You would not believe my shock. Guess who found us and brought us back? Sirius Black. How did Sirius Black know where everything is? And where was Potter, Remus and Pettigrew?

Black—Sirius—just abandoned us here in the Common Room, but I called after him, "SIRIUS!"

He turned. "Yeah, Lilykins?"

I ignored the nickname. "Thank you so much," I said with feeling. "I owe you."

He smirked and brushed hair out of his big, dark eyes. "Don't you forget it, Lilykins. You're welcome." He lingered, gave me another smirk (is he a Slytherin? Honestly.) before he continued up to his dorm.

You know, for a prat, Sirius isn't that bad looking. I mean, he has nice eyes… they're so big and dark and full of expression. And his hair, unlike _some people_, is longish and curls at the ends, and actually looks combed. And he is tall…and a lot funnier then his friend. At least he has _manners._

"Lily? Earth to Lily!" A small hand waved in front of my face, and I blinked.

"What? Sorry, Aliya. Zoned out there."

"You were staring at Black," ribbed Aliya. To my horror, red filled my cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Stop it, Lizzie."

"Awww, Lily's _blushing!"_

"Alice! You guys are so weird." Shaking my head and turning around to hide the red, I fled up the steps to our dorm. Why was I blushing? I didn't…fancy Sirius or anything. As if! I barely knew him! So alright, he's _somewhat_ good looking, and rather charming. But he was one of Them, so he couldn't be all that good. I didn't like him. Far from it.

*****

_9:07_

James

Sirius, who had lingered behind after we came in from the Pitch since he wanted to talk to "the only nice cousin in my family," just came in. His cheeks were red, and he had a distracted look in his eyes. I figured his cousin did that to him. Merlin knows Madelyn could really get under my skin, but I loved her (not that she knows that, and its not like would I _ever_ tell her) anyway.

"Hi," he said quietly, before flopping on his bed. I shared a look with Peter and Remus.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothin'." He said. Which obviously meant it was something.

"C'mon, Sirius…" Peter wheedled.

He grinned a little. "No really, its nothing."

I switched tactics. "How was your cousin?"

"Andy? She was…good, I guess. She's seeing some Muggleborn—like _that_ would go over well—and has to sneak out to see him. So we didn't talk much."

"You were gone for nearly forty minutes?" Remus pitched in the effort to get him to spill.

"I talked with her for about twenty, then walked up to the Owlery to send a letter." Sirius explained. But I still felt something was missing.

"And?" I prodded, annoyed he was holding out on us.

He didn't meet my eyes. "I, um, helped some people find their way back to the Den."

"Who?"

"Li—it doesn't matter," he amended hastily.

My eyes narrowed. "Li? Like…Lizzie?"

The look of relief on his face told me very clearly it was not Lizzie. "Yeah. Lizzie. Anyway, I'm really tired—" he yawned, but it didn't look real— "and I ought to go to bed. Night." He pulled his hangings around his bed and was silent. I shared another look with the other people in our dorm. He was definitely hiding something.

••••••••••

**October**

_Thursday, October 4__th_

_12:30 AM_

Lily

It's midnight, and I can't go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow, but I've been lying awake in my bed for _hours._

I glanced over at Aliya's bed (next to mine). Her hangings were open, and she was sprawled across the bed, snoring slightly. Lizzie's hangings were shut, but I was fairly sure she was asleep, and I _knew_ Alice was asleep, since I'd come back from dinner to find her fast asleep already.

Yawning, I rolled out of bed and padded downstairs. Maybe the fire was still going, and I could fall asleep on the squishy couch next to it. It was certainly better then my suddenly rock hard bed upstairs. However, to my surprise, there was already someone down there.

I turned to go back upstairs, but stepped on the creaky steps really hard. The figure turned. "Lily?" he said in surprise.

"Who is that?" I asked. The fire was going strong, but my eyes were still adjusting from the pitch black darkness upstairs.

"P-peter Pettigrew," he said shyly.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, suddenly mindful of what I was wearing. Not to mention my hair was a frizzball. He blushed, I think. Peter nodded, and scooted over to one end of the couch. I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but it turned into a yawn in the middle…I probably looked like I was baring my teeth at him. No wonder his face was pale in the firelight when I joined him on the wonderfully comfy, saggy couch. "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head dejectedly. "I had to do my Transfiguration homework," he explained.

"I didn't understand that at all," I told him truthfully, hoping to make him more comfortable. He brightened.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he said in relief. "I won't be the only one!"

So late at night, when most people (like me) would be cranky and shy, Peter was more outgoing then I'd ever seen him. I gave him a shy smile. We sat in cozy silence for quite a while, my eyes closing every few seconds. Coming down here was definitely the right thing to do, I decided. It was warmer then upstairs, the plump couch was much softer and relaxing then my bed, and there were no other noises from Aliya, Lizzie, or Alice. Just Peter's deep breaths. When I was almost asleep, he suddenly, quietly, shyly, faintly said, "Why do you hate us?"

To tell you the truth, I thought I was dreaming. "I don't h-h-hate you boys," I said, a yawn interrupting in the middle of 'hate.' "I just don't—" big yawn, "—like Potter."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow," I murmured, before my eyes slipped shut.

*****

_Friday, October 5__th__, 7:23 AM_

James

"Holy Merlin!" I said, sitting straight up in bed. "We have classes today!"

"We had classes yesterday, stupid." Sirius was, strangely, already awake. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying his trainer laces.

"I didn't do my homework!"

Sirius sniggered. "Way to go. Just fake it at breakfast."

"I could copy Remus'…oi! Remus!" I called, reluctantly leaving my bed and walking over to Remus' neat side of the room. His hangings were closed shut around his bed, and when I wrenched them aside I met a strange sight…nothing. At all. His bed was very neatly made, with a note on it: _Dear James, Sirius and Peter, I am afraid my grandmother has taken for the worst. I have been excused from classes for a couple of days, while I attend the operation. Peter, please turn in my assignments. I completed all for this week in the library the past couple days. James, please do not copy them. If you do, mark it on some parchment. We are still keeping score, after all. –Remus Lupin. _

Sirius voiced what I was thinking: "Didn't his grandmum have an operation last month?"

"I dunno…I thought so. Or…it was his mum, I think?" I shrugged at Sirius. I looked over for Peter's idea, but he wasn't in his bed. What was with everyone disappearing lately? "Do you think Pete's already at breakfast?"

Sirius shrugged, not looking overly concerned. "Dunno. I reckon so. Let's go join him, if we must."

I grab Remus' assignments on the way out, scratching a PS on Remus' note.

"My, my, my," Sirius said loudly as we walked into the Common Room. His eyes were drawn to two figures sprawled on a couch…Peter and—Evans? "Look what we have here. Naughty, naughty Pete."

Peter sprang off the couch like a frightened cat. "James! Merlin! Hi!"

I tried to calm down the excitable boy. "What happened?"

"Nothing! I s-swear! Lily was helping me with Transfiguration," Peter said rapidly. "And we just fell asleep."

It sounded real enough. Evans was always doing some good deed or another. "Should we wake her up or just leave her?" I asked, my mind filling with wondrous ways to wake up a snotty pre-teen girl.

Sirius's thoughts were in tune with mine. "Can we pour water on her? Please?"

I laughed evilly, ignoring Peter's protests. "Oooh, yes!"

*****

Lily

I can_not_ believe the nerve of James Bloody Potter! And Sirius, too! They had the _nerve_ to pour water on me to wake me up! Why couldn't they just _leave me alone_ for one golden minute?!

I was going to get back at them, oh yes. They could just wait!

***

_Transfiguration, fourth period _

When Aliya tugged me to the back of the room, where Pothead and his stupid friends usually sat, I should've known something was up. She had my notebook in front of us. I was in the middle, Aliya and Lizzie were next to me, and Alice was…where was Alice? "Hey, Lizzie," I whispered. "Where's Alice?"

"Hospital," was the awful answer. When Lizzie saw my horrified expression, she made shushing motions and nodded towards my notebook. Aliya was currently doodling on it, so I decided to ask her.

_WHAT HAPPENED??? –L_

_**First, where were you this morning? –A**_

_In the common room. Long story. NOW TELL ME! –L_

_**Calm down, Lily. It's nothing that bad. She just said she didn't feel too good and wanted to make sure she wasn't sick. Just 5 minutes ago. –A**_

_But can't magic fix it? –L_

_I don't know, probably. –L…wait a minute. What am I?_

_Z? –L_

_That's stupid. –L_

_I'm L! –L_

_Fine. You be LL. –L_

_**That makes no sense, Liz. –A**_

_Does too. Lil' Lily. LL. –L_

_Who's stupid now? –L_

_Hey, hey, hey. You don't have any ideas! And no, I'm not being LD. _

_I actually like that. -L_

_**Me too. –A**_

_No. You be LL._

_**Alice can be AW. I'm not being AP. –A**_

_Alice should be Al. –LD_

_That's settled. Now hush. McG's looking at us. –LL_

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall zeroed in on me.

"Yes, Professor?" I said meekly.

"Who is the Italian wizard I wanted you to remember?" She inquires crisply.

"Um..." I search my brain wildly. "That was the lesson we turned stuff into snails, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't it something like gigantic…Giogantic? Er…Gio something…I don't know, Professor," I admitted, my face burning.

"Class, listen up. It is Nuncio Giordano. Remember that. Today, we are continuing our snail lesson, as none of you seemed to understand even the basic concept. Do not feel disheartened…it is a very difficult spell. Repeat after me: _turno in lumaca. _Again. _Turno in lumaca…"_

We dutifully recite the spell…well, almost all of us. Lizzie, Potter, and a few Hufflepuffs aren't paying attention. Lizzie is scratching on my notebook, Potter's staring off into space, and the Hufflepuffs are being Hufflepuffs and talking. I tried to see what Liz was writing, but she caught be looking, mouthed 'another time' and tore the sheet out of the book.

*****

_Monday, October 8_

Now that was a relaxing weekend. We'd spent a while in the Hospital Wing in support of Alice, playing Exploding Snap and just talking. Remus, poor thing, had caught it too (Madam P claims McGonagall is causing it, haha). They were both still out, so we were once again only three when we were forced to go back to classes. This time, McGonagall announced cheerily, we would be pairing up into groups, since "You all seem to having so much trouble with the spell, two minds must be just a bit better with one." I _was_ going to pair with Aliya or Lizzie, but those two traitors paired without me! Fine. I looked around for Remus, but realized, belatedly, he was sick.

Darn it! Who could I pair with…I didn't know any of the Hufflepuffs, except What's Her Name, Juliet Something de Something. So I moved towards her and gave her a shy smile. "Can I?" I asked, motioning between us. She blushed, her shiny blond hair shaking as she nodded.

"I'm Juliet," she began. "But all my friends call me Julie."

_Nicknames seemed to be all the rage at Hogwarts_, I mused. "I'm Lily, and my friends call me something different every day."

She laughed, a tinkling laugh that I was instantly jealous of. "What would you like me to call you?"

I shrugged, throwing a dirty glance to Aliya and Lizzie, who were watching me amusedly. "You can call me Lily, Lils, Lil…"

"Don't forget Lil' Red," called Lizzie, gigging as I shot her a Glare.

"Ignore them," I told Juliet. Er, Julie. "They're immature."

She giggled. "Ok…Lil' Red."

"Not you too!" I groaned, making the three—Liz, Aliya and Julie—laugh together. What was her name? It was something Schmancy de Fancy…French, I was sure.

"Quiet down!" McGonagall snapped. "Now, you will be working with your partners for however long it takes the entire—yes, entire class, Mr. Pettigrew—to learn the spell. Today, we will be doing something easier. As you have failed to grasp the proper way to turn something inanimate into something living, we are turning something not alive into another inanimate object. Remind me at the end of class to make a note: inanimate to animate objects are too difficult for second years."

We muttered assent, and I shared an eyeroll with Julie. Way to make us feel better.

"Now. I need a volunteer—how about you, Mr. Black?"

"But I didn't volunteer!" protested Sirius, the surprise on his face comical.

"Yes you did. Now hush. I want you to take this box with the same buttons we've used before, and pass them out." She ordered. Sirius sullenly took the box, before brightening. He began Levitating buttons out of the box, zooming them around the room, whacking people on the head and scraping desks. "That is quite enough, Mr. Black! Now, pass them out calmly, before I deduct five points."

Sirius, properly told off, meekly handed the first row buttons. We were sitting in the back, and when he reached me he smirked and skipped me completely.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Sirius!"

"Yes, m'lady?" he said, his face a picture of innocence.

"Give us a button." I ordered.

"Yes, m'lady," he bowed, and gave us…a broken half of a button.

"Sirius Black, I am very serious!"

"So am I! What a coincidence!" He joked, before passing around the rest of the buttons. Juliet and I were left buttonless.

"Professor!" I finally said, raising my hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

I was going to tell on him, but decided not to. "Our button is broken."

"Give them another, Mr. Black."

"We're all out," he sighed melodramatically.

"Are you working by yourself?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"No, with dear ol' Remy," he grinned. "But he's sick."

"Join Miss Evans' group!"

"No!" "What?" "Professor!" Sirius, Julie and I said at the same time.

McGonagall was oddly unsympathetic. "Live with it!"

"But _Professor!"_

"Miss Evans…"

"Are you serious?" I muttered to Julie as the Devil came over.

"No, m'lady, I am," Sirius teased, a huge smile on his face.

This was not a good beginning.

*******

_8:00 PM_

After dinner, I ditched homework in favor of finding Severus, who I hadn't seen in ages. I found him in the library, and I motioned for him to follow me. We found an empty, abandoned classroom, and he sat down in where the teacher would normally sit. I sat on the desk. We chatted about whatever for a while, until the subject of Summers (definitely capitalized) came up.

"Do you think they'd let me stay at Hogwarts over the summer?" Sev said presently.

"Your parents giving you trouble?" I said sympathetically. Severus hadn't exactly shared much about his life, but I knew he hated his home.

He snorted. "You can say that again."

"C'mon, Sev," I urged. "Just tell me what's going on. We can fix it."

He laughed bitterly. "You can't." I saw a dark shadow pass over his face. We stayed silent for a while, before he sighed. "I don't know, Lily. It's just that…I told you Mum's a witch."

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway, reaching out to take his cold, pale hand. "She must be so proud of you, Sev. Top in all your classes, aren't you?"

He shrugged shyly. "In Slytherin…not that there's much competition. Bloody pack of fools. But, when my father found out I was a wizard…" he trailed off, and winced. He unconsciously rubbed his left arm with his hand. I reached out with my other hand, grabbing his cold hand and pulling it away. Underneath the sleeve, there was an ugly scar.

"Oh my gosh!" I sat up, squeezing both of Severus' hands. "What happened?"

He pulled one hand away, but I hung on to the other. "Grabbed my arm."

"Severus Snape, you know that wouldn't have left a scar. Tell me," I ordered.

He looked down, a curtain of black hair hiding his pale face. "He threw my mum's wand at me. She shouted something, and it went off…hit me instead."

"Oh, Sev," I said quietly, wanting to grab his other hand again but unsure how he'd respond. Something about his story didn't add up, but I didn't read too far into it. He'd tell me when he was ready.

"It's okay. He broke her wand. It won't happen again." Severus said this so matter-of-factly it tore at my heart. There was nothing I could say to make it better.

I tried, though. "Sev," I said forcefully. He looked up. "You will always be welcome at my house."

The corner of his lips quirked up. "Thanks, Lily."

Boldly, I reached out and took his other arm. "Tell me about Slytherin."

"There's nothing really to tell," he insisted.

"Tell me about the nothing, then."

He shrugged in the completely Severus way: his left shoulder in a jerky up and down moment. "The common room is below the lake, and completely silver and green. Its dark, but I like it. The entire place is mostly quiet. In my dorm, there is Avery, Mulciber and Crabbe."

"Are those their first names?" I rather liked Crabbe. Not the person, but the name. It was a cool name, unlike _Evans._

"Nobody calls anyone by their first names. It isn't proper." He said, before dropping silent. I squeezed his hands, and he began speaking again. "That is what Slytherin is about. Being proper. On the outside, we have impeccable manners. Our table is quiet and orderly. We do our homework and try not to disrupt class. But on the inside…it's a complex game, and Lily, I don't know the rules yet." He looked up at me with his big, dark eyes, and my heart broke a little. Severus had just said more about what he was feeling then I'd ever heard.

"I can help you," I offered, and he smirked a little.

"It wouldn't help," he said airily, shedding the layer of sadness about him.

"And why not?"

"Because you're rubbish at games."

"I'm better then you!" I returned, grinning madly.

"Are you sure about that, Miss Evans?" he said snottily.

"Positive."

He sighed. "I never could beat you. Now, tell me about Gryffindor."

"Oh, it's wonderful! Our common room is all red and gold, and always warm. There's always something going on, and its very loud. Everyone knows everyone else's business, and everyone gossips _all the time_. In my dorm there's Aliya, Liz and Alice…remember them? They're real nice, but sometimes get on my nerves. Gryffindor is kind of about being as obnoxious as possible…" I said, smiling as he scowled sweetly. (Well, he wasn't trying to be sweet at all, but Severus couldn't help it sometimes).

"That sounds awful, Lily!"

"_I_ like it."

"Mental, I tell you."

*******

_Thursday, October 11_

_Breakfast (8:32 AM)_

James

"Is it just me, or is this week dragging on and on?" I asked Sirius, before shoving some toast in my mouth.

He looked up from his eggs, shrugged, and washed them down with nearly his entire glass of pumpkin juice. "Dunno," he said, spreading butter on his toast. "It always seems like that. Say, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

Peter, from next to me, looked up. It was pretty annoying when he tailed us to every class, and always hung out with us, but I guess he didn't have any other friends. "What?"

"Prank, of course!" Sirius said gleefully. "Andy gave me nearly all her pranking stuff…she's hiding it from Cissa, who wants to prank her idiot fiancé."

"Cissa?" Remus questioned. He still looked a bit peaky, but was back in class and ready to go.

"Narcissa Black. She's a cousin. Really snobby most of the time, but Andy and I sometimes get her to loosen up. Of course, Bella doesn't help that at all, the suck-up." Sirius said casually, folding his toast in half and eating it all.

"Are Narcissa, um, Andy, and, uh, Bella all related?" Remus said, stumbling over the nicknames. See, we definitely need to give him a nickname.

"Yeah. Bella left a couple of years ago, but there's Cissa—right there, the blond next to a brunette?" Since there were at least seven people fitting that description, I complained to Sirius that I didn't see any 'Cissa.' He rolled his eyes. "Right _there…_tell you what. _OI! CISSA!"_ He bellowed across the hall, waving frantically at a girl, who gave him a death glare back. She was stunningly pretty, even to my untrained eye: long, silky blond hair, light, clear eyes, a really nice, um, figure…but another blond was sitting next to her, and put his arm possessively around her when he caught sight of us. I nearly missed the shudder she gave.

A small, paper snake slithered across the floor, hissing at everyone who tried to touch it. It reached Sirius, who groaned and gingerly picked it up, unfolding it like it held news of a plague. In neat, curly, girly script I could barely read, it said: _Please try to contain your unusual tendencies, dear cousin, or I might be so inclined to pass the news of your odd, embarrassing behavior to my dear aunt and uncle. I'm sure they would be so delighted to teach you the proper way to behave. I am simply looking out for your best interests, cousin. ~NBM_

"Do you see that?" he asked, disgusted. "She's even taking his last name. Not that she wants to. The Malfoys…" He muttered to himself, before a steely glint entered his eyes. "I have an idea…"

*

"Brilliant! Tomrrow, then?"

"Definitely."

*****

_First Period: Potions_

Potions. I have a new term resolution: stay away from the creepy Slughorn. Seriously. He scares me! I needed to get good grades, without catching his attention. So, I paired up with Aliya. Goodness knows she can't make even hot chocolate without blowing something up.

"Thanks for this, Lily," she said gratefully as we sat in the back.

"You owe me." I joked.

"One box of chocolates?" She offered slyly, and my eyes lit up. She was becoming quite the Slytherin!

"Done."

I forced her to listen for once to Slughorn's dramatic beginning. _Blah blah blah_…brewing a simple…_blah blah blah_…antidote, using vials we brewed last lesson…_nobody cares…_"Let's get started!"

Yes! I looked at the recipe I'd copied down while he was talking, and quicky divided it up. I collected astherwing flies (close relative to lacewing flies), asphodel, butteringer eggs, bowtruckle "bark" (what, exactly, is a bowtruckle?) and beetle juice.

"Ok. So we need to crush the flies into a powder…that's disgusting, you can do it…and mix it with the beetle juice until the paste turns orange. Then, we stir the paste into the mixture and stir the potion counter clockwise until the potion turns lavender." I began, as Aliya took great pleasure in crushing dead flies. I caught Sev's eye across the room and grinned, before he mouthed something I didn't catch. "What?" I said out loud, but shook my head when Aliya looked at me with a questioning look.

He started mouthing again, before rolling his eyes. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and, with a glance at Slughorn, folded it into a paper airplane and shot it across the room. It read, _"Step 4: Stir clockwise 7 times, then counter clockwise 4 times. Do this twice. –SS."_

I shook my head and him and he insistently made over-exaggerated stirring motions with his hand, then looked at his wrist where a clock would be pointedly. _How do you know?_ I mouthed at him. He shrugged, gave me a purely Slytherin smirk, and mouthed back very clearly, _I'm a genius._ Seems like even he can be a prat sometimes.

*****

"_Aliya,"_ I whined.

"_Lily,"_ she whined back in the same tone. "I feel icky."

"I failed my goal!" I complained to her. We only had ten more minutes…ten blessed minutes…before Potions was over. I _should_ have been able to escape Slughorn for ten minutes, right? But _nooo._ Thanks to Severus' oh-so-genius tricks, I caught Slug's attention when the wonderful potion exploded all over Aliya and I. Just great.

"Girls, girls, girls, it's perfectly all right. I forgive you," Sluggy said graciously. I resisted sticking my tongue out at him by _thismuch._ "Now, I have a little club in the older years I call the Slug Club…my little joke. I've been thinking of starting one for all you promising students in the younger years…I'm calling it the Junior Slug Club." _So creative._ "I would be _delighted_ if you, Miss Evans, would grace us with your presence."

Wait a minute. _I_ was a _promising_ student? Mum would be so proud! I knew that ol' Slughorn liked me, but I assumed he just liked my skills. _He thinks I show promise?_

Slughorn cleared his throat, and I realized I'd been sitting there, blushing and grinning like a fool, for a couple minutes. "Sure!" I blurted out. "I'd love to!"

Aliya sniggered behind her hand, elbowing me hard. Slughorn, however, beamed. "Wonderful. I'm having a little get together on Saturday night. Six thirty. There will be food. Now, clean up this mess and—" he dropped his voice to a whisper and looked around fervently, "—I am willing to, shall we say, forget about this incident as you have agreed to come. Full marks!" He swept away. The moment he was out of hearing, Aliya burst into giggles.

Gasping, "What—what about your goal?"

I suddenly blushed, realizing I'd promised to stay away from him. I grabbed Aliya's sleeve urgently. "You cannot—I repeat, _cannot,_ tell Lizzie. Or Alice. Promise me!"

"Why?" Aliya asked curiously.

"I don't know…they'd make fun of me," I said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Lils…if Liz finds out…"

"Promise!"

She considers it, then nods slowly. "Fine."

I took a deep breath and smiled at her. Hiding it from my friends should be easy.

"So, where are you going?" Lizzie asked inquistenly as I wore my nicest skirt and twirled in front of the mirror. I spun around, glaring at a sheepish Aliya. She wasn't supposed to let anyone in here!

"Studying," I said nonchalantly.

"With who, dressed like that?" Alice piped up. She had a glint in her I that I knew I didn't like.

"Um…Remus," I offered, hoping that Remus was indeed studying.

"Um, Lily? Remus is downstairs playing cards with Sirius. He's not studying." Lizzie pointed out. _Darn it! of all the days he could slack off studying, he _had_ to pick today…_ "Why are you studying anyway? It's a Friday night. I know you want to stay ahead and all, but you have the entire weekend…"

I looked to Aliya for help. She mouthed _snake _at me and pretended to stir a cauldron. Snake? Oh, Snape! "Alright," I blurted out. "I'm going to see Severus."

"Ooh la la!" Lizzie squealed. Aliya stuffed her face with _my_ pillow, thank you very much, to contain her laughter. I blushed a light red and smiled awkwardly. "Like a _date?"_

"NO!" I cried. "It's, uh…his half birthday today?"

Aliya held up a finger, gasped a little, and staggered into the bathroom, where her laughter bounced off the tiled walls. Traitor. Alice started to giggle too, and my face flamed even deeper. I felt like you could fry an egg on it! "Wait," Aliya, the little backstabber, said as she walked composedly out of the bathroom. I wasn't fooled; her entire face sparkled with mischief. "Why are you celebrating his half _birthday_ without a present?"

"You didn't get him a present for his _half birthday?_" Alice gasped. I got the strangest feeling I was being mocked…nah. They weren't making fun of me…right?

"I have the perfect thing!" Lizzie said excitedly, digging through her messy trunk. "My cousin Isabel gave me this as a joke last Christmas. You should _so_ totally give it to Snape!" With a sound of triumph, she held up a small, silver, gleaming badge. She tossed it to me, and I (with my totally awesome catching skills) missed it completely and let it clatter to the floor. "Nice catch, Lily."

My face had finally become normal again, but that blunder made it light up like Rudolph's nose. I bent and picked up the badge, dropping it like it was made of hot coals when I read the flowery inscription: _World's Best Boyfriend._ "_LIZZIE!"_ I yelled.

"Oh, did I give you the wrong thing?" she said innocently. "I'm sorry. My _other _cousin, Isabel_la_, gave me something else…" she searched her trunk as I tried to take very deep breaths, picking up a brush and running it through my hair. _You look fine_, I convinced myself. My hair wasn't frizzy and I looked halfway decent in my white shirt (ok, I hate that shirt) and gold skirt. Aliya saw me primping and tossed me a reddish sweater, which I pulled on over the shirt. There.

By this time, Lizzie had unearthed a small potion stirring spoon. It had dragons carved on it, and glittered in silver. My mouth dropped open; in a completely boyish way, it was beautiful. "Wow, Lizzie," I said impressed…but jealous all the same. Why did she always have to have the perfect thing? "I didn't expect it from you. I might forgive you for that badge of yours."

She smiled, not picking up on the sarcasm in my voice. But Alice did, and she pierced. "Actually," she confided, "Bell gave it to me to give to Slughorn. But now that I've seen what he's like when he likes someone, I think I'll pass."

This made Aliya give an awful snort that sounded like it could've come from Potter. She gave Lizzie a sly smile and said, "I'm going to meet Julie, that Hufflepuff that Lily's partnered up with. She's also a Muggleborn, and knows my parents. She wants to get to know me." This was a complete and utter lie…I thought so, anyway. I knew Julie was a Muggleborn, so there _was_ a small chance that she knew Aliya's parents, but I wondered why _she_ chose to lie to Lizzie. Scratch that. Why was _I_ lying to Lizzie?

_Because you know she would make fun of you. Because she would be jealous. Because she would want to know why you are going. Because she pretends to not like Slughorn, but secretly does. Because she would mother you and stifle you the entire time. Because whenever you go somewhere with her, she has to talk about all the guys. Because you know Slughorn likes her nearly as much as he likes you. Because Slughorn didn't invite her. Because Slughorn invited YOU!_

"C'mon, Lils. I'll walk you down. See you later, Lizzie. Alice."

"They're deserting us!" Lizzie cried melodramatically. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she take anything seriously?

My irritation made my answer sharper then I'd meant it to be: "Get over it."

She looked a little hurt, but I took Aliya firmly by the arm and pulled her out of my dorm.

*******

_Roughly the same time…_

James

"You going to that Slughorn thing tonight?" I remarked casually, watching Sirius out of the corner of my eye. I'd come to a solid conclusion: he was dating that Hufflepuff girl he worked with in Transfiguration. He a lot happier then he usually was, but seemed mysterious too. He looked forward to Transfiguration, and spends the entire period talking and laughing with what's-her-face and Evans.

He looked up eagerly. "There's a 'thing' tonight?"

"Yeah, a mini party for his 'select students.' You going?"

"Slughorn hates me, but…I think I might," he said thoughtfully. "For his favorites, you say?"

"Yes. Not me, in any case. Remy here got an invite, but he declined, saying he had a make up session with McG. Smart, that," I elbowed Remus, whose faint blush spread over his pale cheeks.

"I dislike Slughorn," he defended himself. Seems to me like Remy is _always_ defending himself.

"Well…" Sirius looked shifty. His eyes darted back and forth, and the faintest blush—lighter then Remus', even—covered his face. "I might check it out…usually good food, isn't it?"

Ha! I was _right!_ "Say, Sirius," I began in a completely innocent tone. "Who's that girl you work with in Transfiguration?"

"Julie? Or Li-Evans?"

_Julie. That was it. _"Lucky! Evans is pretty good at that. Is Julie smart?"

Sirius shrugged. "Pretty smart, I guess."

_That answered that question._ "Think she'll be there?"

He raised one shoulder, thought about it, and nodded…_He looks happy!_ _He's definitely hiding something,_ I thought, watching his movements carefully. He caught me looking at him and that faint blush that was still present deepened slightly. "What?"

"Nothing."

*****

Lily

Oh. My. God. I'm. Freaking. Out. So, you remember how I _wanted _to go to the party? Ignore everything I said.

"_Lily,"_ Aliya reprimanded under her breath. We were outside in the corridor, debating whether or not to actually go into the party. Soft music was playing, and I heard chattering and laughter for inside. "Stop _fidgeting_!"

"I look awful!" I hissed, adjusting my skirt. The sweater clashed _terribly, _I was sure. Oh, God, why was I wearing a skirt again? I loved jeans. Jeans were my friend. Even robes were better then skirts! My legs were all blotchy and pale…and stick-ly! And my feet!

"You look _fine._" Aliya said crossly. Easy for her to say; she looked fabulous, as usual. She was wearing a denim skirt and a red shirt, with a soft white sweater that went perfectly. Her hair was held back by a white headband, and the black, thick, glossy curls tumbled down her back. I was jealous as _hell_.

"My hair's frizzing again!"

"Lily Something-Or-The-Other Evans, you get in here right now—oh, _hi_, Julie!" Aliya switched tracks from threatening to completely social like it was nothing for her. I looked up from my contemplation of my god-awful shoes and smiled brightly (read: fakely) at my Transfiguration partner.

"Hi, Aliya! Hi, Lily! I didn't see you!" Julie said, red-cheeked and out of breath. "Am I late? Oh, Lily, you look amazing. I love the sweater."

I nearly missed it, but I caught Aliya's muttered "ha"

"So, you wanna go in?"

"Not really," I admitted. She giggled and nodded in agreement. Aliya rolled her eyes at our scaredy-ness, but she didn't go in either.

"What was that I hear?" A cheerful voice says from behind me. Despite myself, I smiled slightly. "Lily Evans, admitting weakness?"

"Oh, shut up Sirus." I turned to face him, eyebrows going up when I saw Sirius; he looked, well, _neat._ And…really, kinda nice. Not that I noticed, or anything like that.

"Anytime, milady." Sirius bowed mockingly, a smile starting at the corner of his mouth in that way it does. During the days we were together, I'd noticed that his smiles always start on the left side of his mouth, and his eyes twinkle before they begin. Well, as much as eyes _could_ twinkle, anyway.

Aliya stifled a laugh. "Come on, Lily. We need to go in." She bravely opened the door and disappeared in. Julie, sending me a nervous smile, followed. I worked up the courage to go inside, when a slightly sweaty hand grasped my slightly sweaty arm.

It was Sirius. He looked amused at our fear. "Sit next to me?" He said casually. "No one I know will be there."

"Sure," I heard myself agreeing. The other side of his mouth lifts and I'm treated to a smile.

"Race you," he said, and while I gape at him unattractively, he wrenches the door in and runs inside.

_Did he just…_I shake my head slowly. He was something else.

****

James

Damn. It's so boring without Sirius! What am I supposed to do? We _were_ going to prank Cissa tomorrow, but I dunno if Sirius is going to be up to it. He looked awful pale when her note came.

****

Lily

I laughed for what seemed like the millionth time. Slughorn's parties weren't all that bad. After we entered, he cooed over us (as in, Julie and I. Sirius and Aliya were ignored) for nearly ten minutes, before he allowed us to escape.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Slughorn boomed, his arms held out like he was flying.

The rest of were completely silent.

"Come on now, none of that. We are privileged tonight. Tonight, m'dears, _every one of you are in the company of_ (paused)_ talented youths._"

_So that's what we are? Talented youths? Honestly._

"To begin with, let's introduce ourselves! Your name, something about you, and the house you're in, please." He said jovially. I groaned. _Go ahead, put me on the spot…great._ Scanning the room, I noted that there was 10 girls and 9 guys…this was going to take _forever._

Some nerdy kid with these huge glasses blushed and raised his arm.  
Well," he said, snorting a little as he breathed in and adjusting his glasses, "I'm Hernance Horasby. I'm in Ravenclaw. I, um, like…apples."

_Apples? Really?_

"Ah, yes, son of the famous Hernando Horasby who invented the self-inking pen! Pleasure."

To the left of Hernance Horasby, a blond girl sat up primly, her back straight as a ruler. "_My_ name is Annie Lovegood from Ravenclaw house. I believe in my father's personal motto: anything and everything has a basis in fact. Everything, every object, every animal is real until proven otherwise." She smiled around at us and twirled a pigtail around one finger.

"What is up with this girl?" Sirius whispered to me. "She's begging for a good pranking." I snickered in agreement.

Slughorn looked taken aback. "Wonderful, wonderful. Thank you, Annie! Xavier Lovegood founded the Quibbler, did he not?"

Annie nodded fervently. "Oh, yes. Daddy says it lets out his inner creativity."

Slughorn's head bobbled for an entire minute, before he turned hopefully to…_Sam Oren._

"Sam Oren," he says huskily, shaking his hair. "I'm in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. I love Quidditch.

Bored out of my mind, I conceded defeat to Aliya. "Fine," I told her, annoyed. "I'll admit it. Sam's…good-looking."

"Ha!" She grinned. "Success!"

_Oh, shut up._

About six girls swooned as Slughorn said something about Orens and broomsticks, and Aliya and I whispered through the rest of the introduction.

On Aliya's turn, she said something along the lines of, "I'm Aliya…Patil…my mum's, um, one of the most famous Muggles there is!" (Complete and utter lies). Next, Julie stammered through her introduction, and Sirius—of course—was been utterly disdainful and smooth.

Me? Well, I'd prefer not to ever talk about _my_ intro…let's just leave it at it involved a lot of blushing, stammering and dropping my fork into my water goblet.

Slughorn had called for dinner to start, and a billion little wrinkly…creatures with lisps and squeaky voices had popped in and served us food. Now _that's _service.

"So then I was like, 'at least I didn't _embarrase_ myself in front of my girlfriend,' and he goes, 'at least I _have_ a girlfriend,' and I go, 'oh, so you're not gay?'" Sirius finished telling his story with a comical imitation of the guy's face, and we all burst out laughing.

"What if he was?" Aliya said consideringly. I rolled my eyes at her, turning back to Sirius' story telling.

"Too bad for him since I'm not available!" cracked Sirius, causing me to giggle.

"You have a girlfriend?" Julie, who I was convinced had a crush on Sirius, jumped in nervously.

Sirius blushed harder then I did when introducing myself ("Hi…my name is Lily…um, Evans…I'm in, uh Giffindor—I mean, Gryffindor!") "No I don't!"

"Ooh, hit a nerve?" I teased gently. He glared at me.

"Sound like James, why don't you," he grumbled under his breath.

I was very pleased to note that Potter's name didn't have much of an effect on me. I giggled and made a face, crinkling up my nose and pushing my eyebrows together. "Me, like Potter? As if!"

Sirius sniggered a little, and took a great swig of some drink. Slughorn had enchanted our goblets to give us whatever drink we wanted…Aliya and I, a little homesick, had ordered Coca-Cola. I took a sip, and the familiar sweet soda bubbled in my mouth. "What is that?" Sirius peeked in my goblet and stuck his tongue out. "It's brown!"

"It's delicious!"

"Give it here…" Sirius made as if to grab Aliya's goblet, then snatched mine instead. The Coke slopped against the sides, but he didn't notice. "Dear God, if I die today, please let it know that this foreign Muggle brown drink killed me. Just kill Bella too while you're at it. Amen." Over our slightly shocked laugh, Sirius closed his eyes and dramatically took a tiny sip. His eyes flew open, and a smile spread over his face. "What _is_ this? Merlin." He took a bigger gulp, and his eyes practically popped. "It bubbled!"

Aliya looked faintly amused. "Really, now."

"What is this called?" Sirius breathed reverently, before practically pouring the entire thing into his mouth. Predictably, the liquid shot up his nose and he gagged, coughing and sneezing in the way only Coke can make you do.

I just about died of laughter. Reaching out to take my goblet back, Sirius snapped at my fingers and guarded my drink jealously. "Dog, much?" I giggled. "Give me back my Coke!"

"Mine! My precious…_mine_," he hissed.

"Oh my gosh! I _loved_ that movie!" Aliya said excitedly.

Sirius cocked his head. "What's a mooovie?"

While Aliya painstakingly explained to him, with much interruptions ("Why are they pretending to be someone else?"), I stole back my Coca-Cola.

It was _mine._

******

James

What was a bloke to do around here? Remus, who I was convinced was sick, had gone up to bed, and Peter was struggling with his Potions essay for Monday. The common room was in full swing, but I didn't see anybody I knew. This wouldn't do; I'd vowed to Madelyn that I would become well-known by my third year…but nobody aside from second years knew my name.

_When it doubt, prank them out!_ Liam's voice rang in my head. Liam was my favorite cousin _ever_.

What kind of prank could I do? It had to be noticeable, and super cool…something to get attention, and cause talk. Something that everyone would like…my eyes were caught by the fire snapping and sparking. _Fireworks!_

I had _the best_ set ever upstairs; Liam had, with a sly grin, shoved them into my hands a couple weeks ago, explaining they had been confiscated and he wanted them to be "put to good use."

"Be right back," I said, the words tumbling over themselves as I jumped up, upsetting the chair I was sitting on, and raced upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time, and skidded into my room in record time. _"Fireworks…fireworks…_" Rummaging through my stuff, I burrowed to the bottom of all my stuff, where a small harmless-looking box lay.

_Gibster's Fireworks: For Every Occasion!_ If this wasn't the _perfect_ occasion, I didn't know what was.

******

Lily

"Only 15 more minutes," I yawned, looking at my watch. It was 8:30 now, and the 'party' was finally, _finally_ winding down.

Sirius grinned. "Guess what's tomorrow?"

"What?" I said nervously. I didn't like the look in his eyes—perfectly guarded, but at the same time mischievous—or the way his face seemed completely blank.

"Flying…" _oh, no, he's not serious… _"Lessons!" He finished happily. I turned white. Flying lessons? As in, in the air? I wanted to be a good flyer, but…I wasn't athletic. At all. In primary school, I was always picked last for P.E…in dodgeball, football (aka soccer), kickball, and all the other games that included athletic skill! Sure, I hoped I would be good at flying, but by now I knew better.

Plus, how do you even _fit_ on a broom? I shuddered as I remembered tryouts; Quidditch was a violent game. There was no way, _no way_, I could do this. I shuddered as I pictured all the awful scenarios…_me, falling off my broom in front of a laughing Potter…me, not managing to get on my broom, let alone up in the air…me, the only one who couldn't fly…me, cracking my head open…me, breaking an arm…me—_

"Lily? Are you alright? You look sort of pale." Aliya's concerned voice broke into my dangerous thoughts.

"M'kay," I mumbled, before laying my head down on the table. "Flying lessons…kill me now…"

Sirius sniggered. Julie looked sympathetic. Aliya didn't know whether to agree with Sirius or Julie, and compromised by taking an extra-large gulp of Coke, then choking on it. Fat lot of good _that_ did.

"It's okay," she said encouragingly after, eyes watering, she'd recovered. "We'll fail together."

I looked at Sirius, who seemed determined not to say anything. His eyes shifted around, before he cracked. "Fine. I won't make fun of you…" he said unwillingly.

"Good…" I started to say something, but was cut off by Slughorn. He rose to his feet, tapped a spoon against his goblet, cleared his throat, and launched into a well-rehearsed speech.

"Now that we have gathered here today to meet and intermingle with each other, it is truly my greatest regret to inform everyone here that this magnificent evening has, tragically, come to an much-dreaded end. I hope and know that every single talented youth here had a magnificent time, but I must caution you; on Monday, I shall try not to hand out to any of you preferential treatment. I treat every one of my students the same in class…" he went on and on, and I tuned him out. "…with that, I bid you all good night!"

We all filed out with individual "good night Professor"'s and "thank you"'s. Then, Julie left for the Hufflepuff Common Room, and Aliya, Sirius and I hurriedly made our way up to the Den. We didn't talk much; there was nothing to say. When we reached the Fat Lady ("Tangerine" was the password), Sirius gave the smallest of smiles. "Ready?"

My stomach clenched nervously. Liz was probably asleep…so I didn't have to worry about entering at the exact same time with Sirius and Aliya. "Ready." The Fat Lady swung open…

…and we were treated to the spectacular sounds of popping, cracking, and whoosing. And cheering. Sirius pushed past me and his jaw literally dropped open.

*****

James

Success! The thrill I hadn't felt in months, the excitement that had been hiding, the attention that had been turned on other people, the happiness that I always felt returned ten fold. This felt _amazing._ I had let out the big fireworks outside of the Tower, so they were visible from the windows. I'd saved some tiny ones, and then cut the lights in the common room. It was easy, really…I'd put Liam's old wand to the small power box in the corner labeled "Lights" and they'd gone out. Then, among all the shouting, I'd let out the small fireworks…and hell had exploded. People were laughing and cheering, and I'd then dimmed the lights so you could still see them cartwheel around the room, but see each other too.

Of course, some titchy first year had yelled, "Who did this?"

I'd climbed up on a table, holding a red and gold sparkler, and announced, "That would be me."

Madelyn had thought it was hilarious. She'd grabbed the sparkler out of my hand and started a chant ("Ja-ames! Ja-ames! Ja-ames!") that had been taken up by other people, until I'd felt so happy I could burst.

They knew my name. They knew who I am. They were cheering me on. I bowed, and people started clapping and whistling.

Then, the portrait door opened again, and Sirius finally, _finally_ came through. He was flushed, but when he took in the spectacle _I_ caused, his mouth dropped open. "What the…" he muttered, before turning around and saying something I couldn't make out. Lily Evans pushed past him, took a look around her, and her look turned into flat-out worry. Despite myself, I was interested.

Jumping down from the table where I stood, I made my way over to them. The fireworks were still going strong, and it was as loud as ever. Someone, probably a seventh year, had interpreted the fireworks to mean Party Time! and brought down a boom box, blasting music.

"James!" Sirius said, clapping me on the back. "Your doing?"

"Of course!"

"I love it!" Sirius' dropped jaw turned into a full fledged smile. Taking a running jump and nearly running into a firework, he got onto a table. _"Activus!_" he yelled, and the fireworks began whizzing around the room harder, flashing colors. I joined him, pleased to see him cause more cheering.

"I think this was a success…" I trailed off, noticing Lily Evans hide behind some random 7th year instead of meeting Lizzie. I frowned. What was up with that?

*******

Lily

Shoot. Liz almost saw me! Wait…why was I worried? _Just say you gave Sev the present, he liked it, and on the way back to the Den you ran into Aliya and walked back together. Simple!_

"Lily!" There she was!

"I gave Sev the present," I reeled off, "He liked it. On the way back to the Den I ran into Aliya and we walked back together." _Did I just say that? Why is she looking at me weirdly?_

Oh, she was! She gave me a 'okaaaaay' look. "Yeah, Aliya just said. Crazy fireworks, huh? James set them off about half and hour ago."

"Why?"

She shrugged, not looking all that interesting. "I don't (yawn) know. He's him."

"So true."

****

Wednesday

James

Wednesday. I _hated_ Wednesdays. It was bloody hard to spell and it was the _worst_ day of the week. I mean, take a look at this schedule: _First Period: Transfiguration with Professor M. McGongall. Second and Third Period: History of Magic with Professor L. Binns. Fourth and Fifth Period: Potions with Professor H. Slughorn. Sixth and Seventh Period: Flying Class with Professor R. Hooch._

Wait…_Flying Class?_ Seriously? Yes!

"Mate! Take a look at this!" I shoved my schedule under Sirus' nose. He blinked and read it over. "Transfiguration…double HOM—damn—double Potions—double damn—double…Flying Lessons? Whoot!"

"Give me one!" We slapped hands.

"And, since we're second years, we can use our own brooms!" plotted Sirius, eyes flashing excitedly. "Oh! James! We have _got_ to push you-know-who off his broom."

"_Ooh_, yes," I agreed. "And Evans." Sirius looked keen on _that_ idea…too keen. "Hey, mate? What's going on between you and Evans?"

"Nothing." Sirius said abruptly, not meeting my eyes. Strange. "Did you just say _ooh?"_

"Shut up." I ignored his attempt to change the subject. "You fighting?" I asked hopefully. Wouldn't that just make my day? The stupid little girl was _ignoring _me. Me! Nobody, _nobody_, ignores James Potter.

Sirius blushed. "Um…sure. Er, yes we are."

I smirked. "Ha! Brilliant."

And it was. Lily Stupid-Head Evans thought she could live with ignoring me! Last night, she didn't say a _word_ to me! Well, she was wrong. She called me a toe-rag. A toerag? As if? If anything, she's the toe-rag. I'm innocent in all of this…she was just a mean and vindictive girl.

*****

Lily

"_FLYING LESSONS?_" I screeched. "I thought Sirius was _kidding!_"

Aliya giggled, but Lizzie looked confused. "When were you talking to Sirius?"

"Um, yesterday in Trans," I made up quickly. Aliya raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Alice giggled, though.

"How is that, by the way?" She asked. "Working with Sirius Black."

"Not that bad, actually." I said truthfully. McGongall had deemed the groups a success—we'd all learned the spell—and we were now working on a spell to turn a goblet into a mouse. It was failing miserably, but she had high hopes for us. I wasn't sure how smart that was, but… "You're ignoring the problem here! I don't want to _fly!_"

"Why not?" Lizzie said reasonably. I stuck my tongue out at her…can we say _mum_ one more time?

"Because we're on _brooms_. In the _air._ Without _seatbelts._" I said in a 'duh' voice. I wanted to learn how to fly so I could fly, but I didn't want to physically _learn how to fly._ Couldn't we just read a book?

All Lizzie had to say to my comment was, "What are seatbelts?"

"Belts that keep you from dying!"

"Oh." She pondered this. "Sounds painful."

"No, _dying_ sounds painful! Seatbelts are the best invention," I said fervently. It was so _annoying,_ sometimes, to be around people who had no clue about basic things. If Aliya wasn't here, I would've died. How did these people survive without _telephones_ and _seatbelts_ and _T.V?_ The Wizarding World was wicked, but so _backwards_. No pens, honestly! I turned to Aliya, hoping she would back me up, but she only shrugged.

"I'm staying out of this…can you pass the toast?" She nonchalantly asked Aliya.

"Fine. But when I fail you can't laugh, right?" I asked worriedly. Gods, that would be so embarrassing! I could just picture it: me, broom, fall, dirt, laughter. I cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. Alice nodded agreement but Lizzie didn't.

When I glared at her, she shrugged. "What? I'll laugh no matter what!"

Thanks, Liz.

********

**A/N #2: Hey, peoples! I hope I got Lily's mindset properly. And James, well, he's starting to become that arrogant hottie we all know and love. Not much happened this time, but the flying and afterwards went on forever so I cut it from this chapter. I'm gonna edit it and cut out all the unnecessary parts. But, you guys, PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I NEED A BETA. Seriously. I hate editing, so I always put it off in favor of writing another chapter. I'm on like, Chapter 6 but they're all ugly and unedited. I didn't do much to this chapter, but I'd LOVE a beta who could really add something to this story and give me a quick turnaround on it. I've been reading the previous chapters and I realize how many mistakes I've made—after this book, which I'm almost done writing (not editing, ew) I think I'm going to take a break and edit them all. Unless, of course, someone is willing to do that for me…*winks* No pressure, or anything! :)**

**Till next time!! Please review, I'll love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. Really. I honestly thought I'd posted this already *rolls eyes* but I guess I'm more scatterbrained than I thought. So I thought I should tell you how spread out my updates are going to be in the summer, so if I disappear for like a month you won't be worried.

I get out of school next week (yes!) then I have a week before I'm going to the Duke TIP program (aack!). I'll be gone for three weeks, starting June 13. So I won't write much then. After that, I'll have a couple weeks where I promise to update, before I'm flying to Europe for about a month. Again, not much writing. The rest of summer I'll be free, so you should expect updates then. Next year I'll write more—I went somewhere with this year I didn't like, so I completely rewrote it. I planned out year 3 and am excited! Teen girls? Hormones? Hogsmede trips? Whoa!

Oh, yeah. This book should have maybe ten chapters, total? Not sure yet.

Cheers!

**Chapter Five: Surprise!**

_**October 19**_

James

I was free, streaming through the air, all eyes on me, cheering, clapping, hooting, yelling, I was the best, everyone was looking up to me, I scored again and again and again and—

"James Potter! You get down here right now!" The harsh voice of Madam Hooch startled me. I looked down, spotting her dark brown hair whipping in the air.

"Hello, Madam Hooch!" I yelled back, doing a loop-de-loop in the air before going into a steep dive.

She shook her head, grabbing the handle of my broom as I dismounted. "Just because you're on the team doesn't mean—my word, what kind of broom is this? I've never seen one like this!" She pulled away my broom and ran her hands down the shaft, smoothing her calloused hands over the sleek bristles. "_James Potter,_" she read aloud the golden writing where the brand usually sat on the broom. "You have a broom named after you?"

"Dad calls it a Silver Shooting Arrow," I told her proudly. "He took my old Shooting Star, stripped it down, sent it to the Silver Arrow folks and they did something and _voila!_"

"Merlin," she muttered as the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor second years trooped down from the castle. "Oh, my. How fast?"

"Naught to 40 in 2 seconds," I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"Why, that's faster then both the newest Silver Arrow…naught to 35 in 3 seconds, that is. Does it have brakes?"

"Yeah, and Dad put a Cushioning Charm on it."

Madam Hooch shook her head in amazement. "What I would pay to be one of you kids these days…Now!" She clapped her hands together and faced the group. "Fan out and claim a broom. If you have your own, you can use that one—no, Miss Evans, don't pick it up yet. Let it come to you."

I sniggered as Evans flushed red and gingerly placed the broom down. She had good taste, I noticed—she picked a Silver Arrow 707. One of the best brooms out there.

I stood proudly by my new broom as Pete looked nervously at his flaking broom. "You-you sure about this, J-James?"

"Positive…but, Pete, you got a bad broom. Wait here." I picked up his broom and went over to Snothead. "Hey, Snivelly, you got the wrong broom."

He looked up, his nasty, greasy, lank hair swinging over his face. "No I didn't, Potter," he said nasally.

"Yes you did. Slimy Slytherins don't get brooms like that," I sneered at him, switching his broom with Peter's. "If you were _nice_, maybe you'd get a nice broom."

His eyes narrowed, even as the other Slytherins smirked. Hmm. Looked like the snake was an outcast even among fellow snakes. Serves him right.

"You done chatting?" barked Madam Hooch. "Potter, get back to your spot. Snape, stop causing trouble. Let's go, now!"

* * *

Lily

Tell me this…what did Severus ever do to Potter? I gave him an encouraging look and but he didn't smile, only turned away. Well. Seems like he didn't want any encouragement. Fine!

I looked down at my broom, my stomach clenching nervously. I had to get on that…and _fly?_ Seriously? Like, in the _air?_ Oh, Merlin, I couldn't do this!

"Everyone, put your wand hand over your broom," ordered the bird-like teacher…what was her name? Professor Hooch? I did as she said, looking at my smooth broom in anticipation. "Now say 'UP!' loudly and clearly. Go on, now, we don't have much time."

The air filled with 'UP!'s but I didn't say anything. Potter's fancy broom flew into his hand immediately. Alice couldn't get her broom to move, and Aliya and Lizzie somehow managed to get it to fly up without any trouble. Lizzie, hair in ponytails, nudged me. "_Go on,_" she whispered.

"Up," I said halfheartedly. To my surprise, the broom twitched! It did something!

"Miss Evans, you need to mean it!"

"UP," I said a little louder. The broom flew into my hand, and I was so surprised I dropped it. But I did it! "UP!" This time I caught it. Take that, Potter.

"Everyone have a grasp on their broom? Good. Now, hold your broom like so—tips up, bristles down—and swing your close leg over. Good. No, not like that, Miss Nott. Like _this_."

The stocky Slytherin scowled but followed instructions. I shifted from foot to foot. This was bloody uncomfortable…how did guys do it? How did you _fly_ like this? Gosh.

Aliya groaned beneath her breath. "No way I'm flying," she said.

"I agree. This is so uncomfortable!"

"Hush up, girls. Now, two at a time, I want you to plant your feet firmly on the ground and push off smoothly. Then stay still and hover." I counted the people…Aliya and I were together, and the third pair. Remus and Peter pushed off—a little wobbly, but successfully—then Sirius and Potter (Potter pushed off then turned a somersault, the show off)…then us.

"Ready, set, go!" Aliya whispered, and she pushed off smoothly. I was a little late, but shot up into the air…and immediately felt faint.

It was cold and I was wobbling and I was going to fall I knew I was how did anyone do this this was so scary I can't do it oh my god we're so high and I'm going to bump into Remus how do I do this help me help me help me—

"Breathe, Lily," a voice said gruffly. I breathed in, out. "Come on, stupid, deep breathes. You're having a panic attack."

I didn't look to see who was helping me, but closed my eyes and breathed. _In…out…in…out…in…out…_ I felt a lot better. Whoo. "Thanks," I said unstably. I opened my eyes…and nearly fell backwards off my broom. It was Potter!

He smiled a little, his eyes crinkling up. His glasses were lopsided, and I suddenly noticed his brown eyes had little specks of green in them, just like mine. "It's nothing," he said, embarrassed.

"No, really, thanks," I repeated. "You saved me. I was sure to fall off."

His gaze dropped to my legs. "You're clamping too tightly. Here, look—let your legs swing. It's easier to stay balanced that way." I followed his instructions and found he was right. "Ok, now loosen your grip a little…don't squeeze so tightly."

I tried that too-and my sweaty hands slipped off and I nearly fell—but Potter, James Potter, grabbed me and kept me upright. "I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm still alive. Thanks, Potter."

""s fine, Lily."

I smiled at him, and he grinned back. Then, Aliya jabbed me hard in the stomach and I nearly fell again. _"What?_" I said, turning a little.

"Point your broom towards me," she muttered. I did so. "Lean forward."

I did that too, and surged forward. "What, Aliya?"

"You're chatting with Potter."

I opened my mouth to deny it, then I realized that was exactly what I was doing. God! I couldn't talk to him! I zoomed more away and bit my lip. What was I doing?

* * *

James

I watched as Lily flew unsteadily away. Why was she leaving? She glanced back at me, biting her lip, and when I caught her gaze she looked away. She was fine just a minute ago!

I watched as her friend, Lizzie, fly behind her and wrench her band thing out of her hair, causing it all to fall down. It glinted in the sun…I felt something unfamiliar stir in my stomach as she yelled and tried to fly up to a laughing Lizzie. I mean, I couldn't deny she was pretty, but she was _Evans!_ I couldn't be nice to her! Sirius hated her, and I was loyal to Sirius. Plus she totally dissed me. _She called you an arrogant toe-rag._

I pointed my broom in her direction and zoomed barely beneath her, causing her to wobble. "Potter!" she yelled, but I flashed a mocking smirk at her. She was…enchanting me with her girl powers!

Eyes narrowing, I nodded at Sirius. He flew a loop-de-loop around her, but she…laughed? "Sirius," she giggled. "Stop that."

My mouth dropped open. _Sirius?_ I felt another stirring in my stomach, but this one didn't feel good. Why was she calling him Sirius? And laughing? _She's not worth it, _a mocking voice said in my head. Great. I was hearing voices again. Brilliant. _She's just a girl._

True. Girls _were_ gross…_and manipulate-y. Plus, who needs them? Boys are superior…better flyers, smarter, more powerful. All girls are good for is cooking and cleaning your house._

While Mum would crucify me for that last comment, it made me chuckle. I snuck a glance at Li—Evans, who was listening intently as Madam Hooch explained how to turn your broom. _Look at her, just sucking up to the teacher._

"Hey, James," Sirius whispered. "I have the greatest idea for a prank."

"Hit me," I answered, inching closer.

"Ok, so you know how girls _ob-sess_ about their hair?" Sirius said, obviously thinking of his cousin (her blond hair was burning our eyes…she was studying or something by the lake, nearly below us). I thought of how Madelyn spent _ages_ combing her hair in the summer and nodded. "So I was looking through this book I sneakily got from my – the Alley this summer, and found this wicked potion."

"Does it involve baldness?" He giggled. I did not. "Did you just_ giggle?_"

He looked disgruntled. "Did not. _Anyways_, it turns their hair green!"

"Not original."

"Fine then! You think of something."

I pondered it while Madam Hooch had us fly some extremely simple exercises: from this end of the pitch to that, a relay that involved passing off a Quaffle, turning. It was rather fun, actually. When I waited in line next to Sirius, we continued our conversation. "So," I said, "I was thinking, and we should prank the girls, but instead of their hair we should do their faces."

Sirius' eyes lit up at that. "Ooh, so like…colors? OH! We should make them look like each other!"

I was about to say no when I considered it. Actually, that would be pretty funny. I pictured the loud Lizzie trying to act like the shy Alice, Aliya attempting to act like that Hufflepuff girl Sirius likes. Or, better yet, them acting like themselves in other bodies. A grin spread across my face and I high-fived Sirius. "Do you know how?"

"Nah," he said, not looking concerned. "But we can figure it out."

* * *

Lily

"How was flying?" said a voice at the lunch table. I looked down, seeing a red-haired boy grinning at me.

"Aw_ful_." I was going to ask him—politely—who he was, when Aliya rudely beat me to it.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

The boy laughed. "I'm Carl, and on the Quidditch team. Actually, I was wondering—are we related?"

"Doubt it," I said shyly. "I'm, uh…"

"A Muggleborn?" He inserted. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah." I looked away, but he told me his family doesn't care about those things.

"So, I was wondering, if you aren't family, where'd you get that red hair from? The only families I know with that bright hair are the Weasley's and the Prewetts. I'm a Prewett, by the way."

I considered it. "Um…I actually don't know." I giggled at the thought, and he cracked a smile. "My mum has brown hair…so does my dad and sister…My grandparents were brunettes too, now that I think of it. You know, before they turned grey. And my other grandparents were…I have no idea…I think Gram was blond and Gramps was…in the middle?"

He looked amused. "Interesting. But you _must_ have gotten those eyes and that hair from _someone_."

I blushed. "My eyes? They're nothing special…I must have gotten them from grandparents."

He considered this. "I still think you could be an honorary Prewett."

Aliya snorted. Lizzie and Alice were off somewhere else—I didn't question it—and lunch was dwindling down. "Lily Prewett. Has a nice ring to it."

"Is Lily your name, then?" Carl, who was surely a fifth year at least, asked kindly. I wondered why he cared at all.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm interested in Herbology. Did you know there is a type of lily, called a fire lily, that is nearly the exact same shade as your hair?"

I fingered a lock of hair. "Not as frizzy, I hope."

He rolled his eyes. "Your hair isn't frizzy. Anyway, is there any chance your parents could have known about this plant?"

"Does it grow in the Muggle world?"

"It's rather rare, and takes on a slightly different shade when Muggles look at it, but yes."

I scrunched up my mouth as I thought about it. "Well, our family has a history of flower names. Maybe."

He nodded thoughtfully as well. "Hmm. Anyway, I have Potions next. Goodbye, Lily Prewett." He gave a small smile and got up, loping away.

I watched him go, lost in thought about my name, until Aliya elbowed me sharply in the ribs. "_Ow! _What the hell?"

Aliya was smirking, I just knew it. I looked at her…I was right! She was _way_ to predictable. She could be related to Severus, what with all the smirking she does. I wasn't even sure how you 'smirked.' It was such an odd word…_smirk._ _Smirked. Smiiiiirrrrkk._

"Uh, Lily?" Aliya interrupted my internal smirking. "You were smirking there for a minute." I smirked? Ha! Smirked. I loved that word. S-m-i-r-k-e-d. Hehe. _Smirk._ "Ok, Lily, enough with the smirking."

It seemed like even thinking of smirking caused you to smirk. I smirked some more. I wish I was a Slytherin…I would have the perfect excuse to sit back in class and _smirk._ Feel the strange syllables roll around on my tongue.

"Lily!"

"Smirk!" I said back, before blushing. "Er, I mean, _what?_"

Aliya looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Um, nothing. So, what was up with you and the orangutan?"

I giggled at that. With his long, hairy legs and arms, he _did_ look like an orangutan. "I don't know. I've never seen him before."

Aliya shrugged. "Sure, Lily. Anyway, come on. We have Transfiguration next."

"_Again?"_ We'd just had it that morning! Were we supposed to have finished that essay she assigned? I hadn't started! I hadn't even thought about what I was going to write about! I didn't know anything about why animate objects were harder to transfigure than inanimate—I was knew to this stuff! I turned to Aliya with wide eyes, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah, I know, right? Flitwick's sick so McGongall _kindly_ said she'd take his place…and teach us her subject."

"That's rather suspicious, don't you think?" I stood, swinging my bag over one shoulder. I took a swig of pumpkin juice—gagged—and washed it down with some nice, normal _orange _juice. Gods. Pumpkin juice was flat out _nasty._ What was I going to do with the essay? I could always claim I didn't have enough time to do it. Honestly. I had one free period the entire day.

We exited the Great Hall. "She just wants to cram our heads with that Italian guy. You know, I think she fancies him."

I laughed. "No, no, no, she likes Slughorn."

Aliya stopped in her tracks. "_Sluggy?_" Her brown eyes were wide and I swear she was blushing.

I pulled her along. "You sound jealous. I didn't know your relationship had evolved so much."

Aliya pretended to throw up. "Eeww! Anyway, everyone knows he fancies _you."_

"But I'm not the one with the nicknames, am i?" I said smartly, skipping away as she tried to smack me. "Hey, violence is _not_ the answer. Anyway, I'm right aren't I? You're Miss Palil, and he's Sluggy."

Aliya shook her head. "That's only because the fool can't pronounce my name right."

"Who can't pronounce your name right?" I started; Lizzie had appeared out of nowhere.

"Aliya's lover," I answered nonchalantly, ducking into a nearby passage to avoid the crowds.

Lizzie squealed, pulling Aliya along with us. "Ooh! Spill! Who is it?"

Aliya stomped on my foot (_"Ow!")_ and glared obstinately at me. "Nobody, isn't that right, _Lils?"_

I didn't take the hint. "It's Slughorn," I told an appalled Lizzie. When Aliya stomped on my foot again, face flaming, I continued: "She's sensitive about the subject," I confided. "She has competition with her _Sluggy!"_

Lizzie, being Lizzie, didn't falter. "Aw, that's so sad! Who is it?"

"McGongall. Aliya's practically _devastated—"_

"Practically being the key word there—"

"—about it." I finished triumphantly. Poor Aliya was looking anywhere but us, and her face was rather red. Goodness knows she didn't fancy Slughorn, but I liked seeing her squirm.

We'd reached the classroom by then, and McGongall was ushering in students. "Hello there, Misses Donnels, Patil, Evans. Why, Miss Patil, you are looking rather red. Whatever is the matter?"

Aliya looked at us, daring us to speak. "Nothing."

I let it go, but Lizzie didn't. She rarely did. "Aliya's lovestruck," she piped up. Aliya looked at Lizzie with betrayal and stomped away.

Lizzie winked at McGongall and followed her in. I gave a hopeless shrug at the teacher, who was struggling not to laugh.

* * *

Still Lily

"Oi! Lily!" Sirius hissed from, you guessed it, right besides me.

I primly ignored him. After that stunt in Flying Class, I had resolved not to speak to him for another…oh, ten minutes. Then he would doubtless do something wrong and I would _have_ to correct him.

"C'mon, Lily, I need to tell you something!"

McGongall pierced Sirius with a glare, and he quieted down. But then I felt a piece of paper dig into my arm, which was lying on the desk. I stifled a sigh. He never would shut up, would he?

It only said: **C'mon, Lily. –S**

I rolled my eyes and dipped my quill in some ink, glancing around to make sure McGongall wasn't watching me…which she wasn't. _What? –LL_

**Why 2 Ls? –S**

_Just tell me what you want to tell me, Sirius. –LL_

**Aw, are you made at me? :( -S**

_Nice smiley face. –L_

**I try. C'mon, anser the question. –S**

_Nice spelling. – LL_

**Hey, we all can't be perfect. Now just ansWER the question. –S**

_You first. –LL_

**No. –S**

_Ugh, fine. NO, I'm not mad, just kinda upset. –LL_

**Aw. I'm sorry. –S**

_Good. –LL_

**Now, I wanted to tell you that James is planning to prank all the girls in second and third year Gryffindor. –S**

I narrowed my eyes. He was? Could someone be _that_ insensitive to mention that bloody prat at every opportunity? Really? _Why are you telling me this? –LL_

**Because you should prank him back. He's going to switch your bodies, so you'll wake up as someone else. –S**

_THE JERK! –LL_

**Jerk? –S**

_Muggle thing. Now, how would I prank him back? –LL_

**You could either pretend like it didn't work…he's planning to switch you with Lizzie. You could act like Lizzie for the entire day. –S**

_Or? –LL_

**Or, you think of something. –S**

_Um, no. I have better things to do. –LL_

We had to stop our conversation after that, since it was time to start working on the spell, but I daydreamed about ruining his pranks.

* * *

James

_What_ were they talking about, anyway? Miss Hufflepuff wasn't there, so what could they be writing about that had Evans so interested? Could she—I gagged—_fancy _Sirius?

Remus whispered, "Why do you look sick?"

I smiled wryly. Clearly, Evans couldn't fancy Sirius if the thought made me look unwell. I shook my head, ignoring the look of his dark head bent so closely next to her red one. Hmm. It seemed like black went with her bright hair…

_Not that your black hair has anything to do with it,_ a nasty voice said somewhere inside. It sounded like a mix between Sirius, Cassius and Remus. Not a good combination.

I turned away, just in time to receive my animal that I was to turn into a goblet: a mouse. _This shouldn't be hard,_ I thought confidently. I was one of the first to get that snail spell, so this should be a piece of cake. Now, only if I could remember the incantation…

Remus, reading my thoughts for the millionth time, pointed his wand at his crow and said clearly something that sounded like "Fair-uh-VAIR-toh!"

His crow turned silver, but nothing else happened. I tried it: "Fair-uh-vare-tuh!" I said confidently…my mouse squeaked and its legs fused into one. Damn it!

"_Sirius!_" I heard a laughing voice scold. I turned slightly in my seat: It was Evans. Sirius was looking hopelessly at his furry goblet with a long tail. _How did he do better than me? _I thought angrily. _I_ was the best. _I_ always got it first, and Sirius second! "You're saying it wrong."

Sirius gave a little bow. "Please enlighten me, m'lady."

Evans giggled again. The sound was so annoying! I ground my teeth together and looked away. I couldn't concentrate with her making stupid noises. "Repeat after me: fair."

"Fair."

"Uh."

"Um…"

"_Uh,_ Sirius." She waggled her finger teasingly. I clenched my wand beneath my desk, but it shot off reddish sparks. McGonagall looked curiously at me, and I pointedly turned my head away, looking at the other side of the room.

"Ok, ok. Merlin. Fair-uh."

"VAIR."

"Vare."

"No, it's not vare, it's VAIR. It rhymes."

Sirius sighed long-sufferingly, but I didn't turn. "Fair-uh-VAIR-uh."

"No, no, no." She said bossily, and I winced, still avoiding the sight of her. How did Sirius stand it? I would rip her hair out within the first minute. She was _so_ annoying; always harping on about something nobody cared about! Someone should just shut her up…I recalled something my favorite cousin, Liam, said: _Silence is Golden but Silencing Charms are Silver. _I fingered my wand, debating it…nah. I didn't even know Silencing Charms yet—I mean, I knew the incantation, Merlin knows it had been used on me enough times, but I didn't know how to perform it. Dang gone it, or whatever that Muggle expression is.

"You said it rhymed!" Sirius whined. I smirked, turning around, as Lily smacked him. He was riling her up…good man.

"Yes, well, the end doesn't. It's Fair-uh-VAIR-toh."

"Fair-ugh—just kidding, Fair-uh-VAIR-toe."

"Not toe like your toe, but toh. Put the 'h' on it." She ordered.

"Yes, m'lady…Fair-uh-VAIR-toh!" Sirius said triumphantly. I shook my head as I watched Evans run a hand through her straight, shining hair and smile brilliantly—forget I said that. I meant, I watched her attempt to untangle the awful frizzy mass she calls hair and attempt to twist her ugly face into some semblance of a smile. Damn, seems like from even across the classroom she manages to…to…mess me up!

"Go Sirius!" She cheered—her voice cracked awfully in the middle (_What do you mean, Remus, girl voices don't crack? Shut up.)_

"James," Remus said quietly. When I didn't respond, he jabbed me in the ribs. Hard. "James…you're staring at Lily."

For the oddest reason, I felt my cheeks warm. I didn't blush…it just wasn't done. "What are you talking about?" I said hastily. "I was looking at Sirius, since he knows what he is doing." Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "What?" I said harshly. I glared at the back of Evans' head. Why did she always get me in trouble?

* * *

Lily

"_That_ was an interesting Trans," Remus said quietly as he brushed past me on the way out of McGonagall's class. I turned and looked at him in confusion, but he was already threading his way through the throngs of Hogwarts students. What? What was that supposed to mean?

"What did Remus say?" Lizzie asked curiously. I shrugged and let a soft 'nothing' slide from my lips. She looked perturbed, but I didn't notice at the time. We walked in silence. I was caught up in my thoughts; why was Transfiguration _interesting?_ He didn't mean the lesson, surely.

Aliya appeared at my elbow suddenly, causing me to jump. She held up one finger, then panted, "Hey, uh, my stomach's kind of hurting a bit. Can you tell Slughorn that I went to get some med from Madam Pomfrey? Got a note from—" pant, pant, "McGongall. Kay? Thanks." She deposited her books in my arms and sped off. Lizzie and I exchanged looks…which was when I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Alice?"

Lizzie looked confused. "I dunno."

"Tell me!"

"I honestly don't know!" She snapped back, cheeks flaming.

I narrowed my eyes. Was she hiding something from me?

_Saturday, 7:25 AM_

_

* * *

_

**October 22**

James

Why on earth did I have the strangest idea that today was important? I bolted awake at _seven bloody AM_ with the weirdest sense of urgency. Let's see…today…nope, I couldn't think of anything.

I heard rustling to my left and frowned thoughtfully from the darkness of my hangers. _"Sirius?" _called a soft voice. _"Peter? James?"_

I didn't respond as Remus waited for a few seconds before he probably put his wand to the lights. They turned on abruptly, and I saw a dim outline through my red hangings. What on earth was Remus doing? I listened carefully as he muttered "What do I need? Madam Pomfrey said she'd let me stay in the Wing if I got hurt…hmmm…" Remus had always been big on talking to himself…he talked in his sleep, too.

Where was Remus going where he could get _hurt?_ I knew I should've spoken up but I'd learned that you learned more when keeping quiet.

I lay back down, listening intently. I stretched my legs out and accidently knocked my Charms homework to the ground…_damn it! I knew doing my homework early was a bad idea._

Remus was silent, before muttering, "Probably Sirius. Too bad I won't be there for his birthday."

Wait.

Sirius' birthday is today?

Oh shit!

* * *

_8:15 AM_

Lily

I scanned the Gryffindor table. I was alone, still in my PJs and unbrushed hair. There was practically nobody there, however; on weekends, breakfast started at eight and ended at ten, lunch was from two to four and dinner was from seven to nine. But nobody really showed up to meals on time, except for maybe dinner.

Remus was sitting alone, and the orangutan—what was him name? Kenny?—was sitting with the redheaded girl we'd seen at tryouts. A few firsties were scattered here and there, and there was practically nobody from years four to seven.

"Remus!" I called quietly. He looked up and waved me over.

"Why are you up so early?" I questioned as I sat. He shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

"I like waking up early," he said quietly. I nodded and we sat in silence, each eating our buttered toast and scrambled eggs. Then, he looked at me. "Tell Sirius I'm sorry, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes. "For what? And why can't you tell him?"

"I have to go for a few days," he said.

"Why?"

"Family matter."

My eyes now widened. "Oh, sorry." I didn't want to seem insensitive.

"'S fine."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"To Sirius?" Remus crunched the last of his toast and stood, swinging an overnight bag over one shoulder. "Why, today's his birthday, isn't it? See you around, Lily." Remus walked away, but I didn't notice.

Today was Sirius' birthday?

What was I supposed to do? Did I wish him a good one? _No, then he'll ask you how you know and I don't want to be a stalker. But do I get him a present? But I have no money and no way to make him a present._ _Wait a minute…_ "That's it!"_ I could make him a card, I'm fairly decent at art…but the rest of the dorm aren't getting him something, so should I? What if he thinks I…I __fancy__ him or something? Which I don't. I mean, he's kind of funny and I like being partners with him in Trans, but we never hang out and I don't know anything about him. Calm down, Lily. Just make him a nice card and tell him happy birthday. Perfectly normal. Friends do it all the time._

…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…calm…calm…calm…

* * *

James

Riddle me this: why was Lily Evans sitting, alone, at the Gryffindor table, staring blankly at scrambled eggs? Had she _finally_ gone around the bend?

I snickered at the thought. I was pleased to note that I was finally over her little girl thing…all I felt when I stared at her was mild irritation and an urge to prank. Speaking of which, my brilliant body-switching prank was yet to be launched. There was no potion that would do that, and I wasn't sure how to get the girls to drink it. I would have to resort to a spray…_that would work…_

"That's it!" Evans said randomly, switching her gaze to her sausages. I approached her, as there was nobody else to sit with. I didn't want to look like a wuss, sitting alone.

"Uh, Evans? Talking to sausages now?" I said as a greeting.

She jumped a foot in the air and fixed me with a crackling glare when she saw who interrupted her. "Merlin, Potter," she grumbled. "Thank you for that."

Even though it was sarcastic, I treated her to a blast of the 'Potter Smile' as Liam calls it. She didn't look dazed like he promised…didn't even look affected! Dammit! I didn't want her to respond or anything, but a little glazing of the eyes would be appreciated! _Liam_ got a girlfriend when he was in third year, and if I didn't start practicing now how was I supposed to live up to the Potter name? _It's because Evans has a big stick up her arse,_ I consoled myself. "You're welcome," I said. "So, dissing your Muggle background now?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're pardoned. I'm sure Merlin will be pleased," I said nonchalantly, sipping some pumpkin juice.

She mouthed 'Merlin?' confusedly, before her green eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! What—God, Potter, you're mature."

"Oh I know it." So she was insulting me now?

"Very funny."

"Thanks." I decided to ask Evans about Remus' mysterious disappearance early in the morning. Chances were, as sickeningly cuddly as they were, she would know. "You seen Remus?"

"Yes I _have_ seen Remus," she said snottily. Like I cared about grammar. "He has some family issues at home and left, and told me to tell Sirius that he was sorry he couldn't come for his birthday."

"Yes, speaking of which, what do you say in helping me find a present or something?" I stupidly, randomly asked her.

Her cheeks pinkened and she looked down. "What? Are you crazy, Potter? Why are you asking ME to help YOU?"

I felt a flare of anger. "Gosh, don't be thankful or anything. I THOUGHT that you could help, since I _thought_ you were friends with Sirius, but I guess not!" I threw my fork down and stood, intending to storm away, when her soft voice stopped me.

"Wait," she said. "I'm sorry. I guess I could…help."

I felt the surprise slide over my face. Huh. So Prissy Princess Evans was _apologizing?_ Someone better Floo the Devil and ask if it was snowing in hell.

* * *

Lily

I was staring into space as I worried over what to do for Sirius' birthday when a sarcastic voice interrupted me: "Uh, Evans? Talking to sausages now?"

I jumped about a foot in the air, turning to glare at the familiar pest. "Merlin, Potter," I said snidely. "Thanks for that." What was he doing talking to me? I should leave right now. We were _not_ supposed to talk to each other! Every time I looked at him I saw Petunia's face, full of disgust, hurt and shock. Why was I talking to him?

Potter flashed me a smile, which I stared at dispassionately. So he was trying to charm me now? _Well, the Great Squid would kiss me before I would allow myself to be charmed by the likes of him_, I vowed. "You're welcome," He said smoothly. I barely managed to keep myself from sneering at him: that was Sev's department. "So, dissing your Muggle background now?" He said randomly.

"Pardon me?" I said automatically, wondering how I could leave without being rude.

"You're pardoned. I'm sure Merlin will be pleased," he said, picking up some nasty liquid and sipping it. Eurgh. How does he _drink_ that pumpkiny stuff?

But what did he mean by Merlin? Why would Merlin have anything to do with it—_Merlin, Potter, thank you for that._ "Oh! What—" I trailed off. That was the third time I could remember using that term! I had to stop! But I couldn't let the Pot knowing I was upset. "God, Potter, you're mature." I said scathingly.

"Oh I know it," he said, barely concealing a smile. So he thought I was funny? Huh? What gave him the right to think _anything_ about me? Screw polite, I needed to leave! But first, I had to say something. I settled on a lame "Very funny" which was the _worst_ comeback ever!

"Thanks," he said arrogantly. I clenched a fork in my hand tightly, picturing stabbing him with it…_calm down, Lily. Curb the murderer tendencies. There are witnesses around. _He continued: "You seen Remus?"

_Would it kill him to use proper grammer? _"Yes I _have_ seen Remus. He has some family issues at home and left, and told me to tell Sirius that he was sorry he couldn't come for his birthday."

I expected Potter to leave immediately, but he randomly said, "Yes, speaking of which, what do you say in helping me find a present or something?"

Why was Potter asking ME? Was he insane? I blushed a little, looking down. The present was obviously for Sirius…should I help? It would be nice…but it's Potter…I realized I'd been quiet for a few seconds longer then usual and shot a curt, "What? Are you crazy, Potter? Why are you asking ME to help YOU?" at him.

He scowled, his eyes darkening. "Gosh, don't be thankful or anything." He hissed. "I THOUGHT that you and your dorm could help, since I _thought_ you were friends with Sirius, but I guess not!" He threw a fork on the table—how had he gotten one?—and looked like he was going to strut away before I thought of Sirius' birthday again. Nobody had celebrated a thing last year…it was so sad!

"Wait," I said. _Think of Sirius. Think of Sirius._ "I'm sorry." I struggled over the words. "We'll be happy to help."

The look of shock on his face was worth it.

Now, I had to tell the dorm…

"Aliya! Aliya, wake up!" I said urgently, shaking her. I suspected that Aliya sorta-kinda-had a (insert stomach flopping here) _crush _on Siruis. I still thought Liz and them were being too, well, eager to be a teenager, what with her squealing and boy talks. I would be a teenager soon—in the middle of January! Yeah, I was nearly twelve when I entered Hogwarts. Surprisingly, most of Hogwarts' population was older then the requirement…Aliya was turning thirteen in December. And Sirius, I wasn't sure about…he was either turning twelve now or thirteen. I thought that since he was a pureblood his parents probably got him in a little earlier…

Aliya grunted, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Come _on_, Aliya!" I said loudly. When she didn't awaken, I snapped on the lights and dug through my trunk…I knew it was there somewhere…aha! I pulled out a canister with a cone on the end. Petunia had given it to me a couple of years ago…I stood at the door and pointed it at the sleeping beds, pressing the button defiantly and giggling as a hugely loud noise came blaring out.

Success.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" A very angry Elizabeth Donnels screeched.

"I don't know, El," I said casually. "Maybe its because it is nine o'clock and none of you are awake?"

Lizzie glared. "El?" She said, not reacting to the second part of my speech.

"Elizabeth, no?"

"Stalker," she retorted. This made me blush, as I was still thinking of Sirius. "What do you want?"

"My best friend when I was little was named Elizabeth," Aliya said. I gaped at her for a second. Did she not realize what was going on?

"Can you please stick to the point?" I started. "James Potter approached me at breakfast and told me we I—we—had to help him find a present and I don't know, have a _party_ or something for Sirius Black!" OK, so I added on the party. But if I told them (and Sirius) that it was Potter's idea, I wouldn't seem weird.

"Ooh, fun," Liz said while I stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"I think it sounds fun," Alice said in her quiet voice.

I looked towards Aliya, who was blushing. _I was right._ "I suppose I'll help," she tried to sound casual but she couldn't fool me.

"Fine. El, you go get James and Co." I ordered.

"El?" Lizzie questioned, _again._

"Yes, El!" I snapped. "We already have two 'A' names, we don't need two 'L' names. I like El. Now can you please go?"

Lizzie laughed, thankfully not offended, and replied, "I rather like El too. But why do _I _have to go?"

"Because Pothe—Potter likes you best," I said, embarrassed at my slip-up. They'd laugh at me if they knew about my nicknames for Potter. _They aren't nicknames,_ I consoled myself. _They're, uh…bad nicknames._ Irritation laced my voice as I said, "Go, El."

Lizzie held up her hands defensively and backed out of the room. I turned to face two pairs of eyes—one pair dark chocolate, one pair sky blue—looking at me nervously. "_What?"_ I said, butterflies starting in my stomach.

"Nothing."

* * *

James

"Hey, Pot—James," a soft female voice said. I'd snuck back up to the dorm and got back into bed, listening to the snores of the other two. I sat up, my breathing getting faster. Was Evans in my room? "Which one is his bed?" the girly voice said, frustrated. _Does Evans want to know where I sleep?_

"Evans?" I called out softly, feeling foolish. _What if it isn't her?_

"No, _El_—izzie."

I wondered what the El meant, but I really didn't care. I pushed aside my hangings, blinking as the sun blinded me. Merlin, when did it get so _bright?_ "What, do you want to know where I sleep, Donnels?"

She looked hurt. "Don't flatter yourself, James. I should be smiting you where you sit for what you did to Lils, though."

"Smiting?" I tried to distract her.

"Don't change the subject," she scolded. "I can_not_ believe you were so inconsiderate! Ok, prank me, prank Aliya, prank Alice, prank Lily. But I am fairly confident you knew about Lily's relationship with her sister! What made you stick the knife in deeper!"

"I didn't stick it in deeper," I defended myself pathetically.

"You twisted it hard," Lizzie said angrily. "And for what? Lily didn't even know you did it until the summer, so what did you get out of her pain?"

I opened and snapped my mouth shut. "She—she hexed me!"

"_After_ the letter was sent. And you deserved that and you know as well as I do that human to animal—"

"Transfiguration is dangerous, yes I know, Donnels." I responded.

"You're avoiding the question!" Lizzie shook her finger at me, and I suddenly got an image of her as a mum. I bet her kids wouldn't get away with _anything._ "I expect an answer!"

"Dammit, Donnels!" I let my voice rise by accident before cringing with a glance to Sirius' bed. "I don't know! It wasn't even my idea!"

"_Now we're getting somewhere,_" she muttered to herself. "Whose was it, then?"

"Well Dr. Donnels, it was Sirius's!" I spilled his secret and felt awful. I had broken the number one rule: don't rat on your peers. "I mean—no it wasn't—"

But Lizzie wasn't listening. Her hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head slowly. "Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Please say you're lying."

"Why? Do you know something I don't?"

She turned and snapped, "It's none of your business! If you want to ever be friends with Lily ever again, you better apologize! Now come downstairs! We have a party to plan!" she bit her thumbnail and ran from the room.

What just happened? Why was she so upset that Sirius planned that prank? I mean, they weren't even friends…_but Evans and Sirius are_…

I flopped back on my bed as I realized with a sinking heart I'd just twisted the knife in deeper.

* * *

_10:00 PM_

Lily

Liz sure was acting strange. I didn't know what was going on! Potter hadn't shown up after she'd gone to fetch him, and still he wasn't at breakfast. But Liz was driving me crazy, giving me and Aliya scared looks. Had she found out I'd lied to her about the Slug party? _But she would've confronted me. Lizzie never holds grudges…she lets it out on the first opportunity._

"What is it, Lizzie?" I finally snapped, tired of her looks and the silent lunch.

She paled, twirling some blond hair around her finger. "N-nothing. Just wondering where Potter was."

"Lizzie, you know I love you, but you can't lie for shit," Aliya took the words right out of my mouth.

"Don't swear, Aliya," she responded. Avoiding the question was her specialty.

"I'll swear if I want to! Why are you looking at LL and me?"

"_Enough with the nickname!"_ I burst out. "I hate nicknames!"

Completely forgetting the matter at hand, Aliya looked at me. "Really?"

"Well, no," I admitted, cheeks flaming. I just wanted to yell. But now they were looking at me like I was insane! "I mean, some of them I dislike."

"Like what?" Lizzie inputted all too eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know!" I said sarcastically. "Maybe the ridiculous ones like Lil' Red and Lil' Lily and Redhead and—and—" Aliya and Lizzie's amused looks distracted me and I saw red. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

They looked scared and I was going to continue when a low voice said, "I rather think Fury is a good name myself."

I turned and said, with way too little enthusiasm—I couldn't seem like I was _happy_, could I? That would be weird!—as he yawned, "Sirius! Happy Birthday."

Sirius, ran a hand through his hair. _How is it that when Potter does that I want to slap him but on Sirius its…bearable? I don't fancy him, but if I HAD to like someone in Gryffindor it would be either him or Remus. _Cheeks flaming, I motioned for him to sit down. "Thanks, Fury."

My anger returned. "Shut up."

"I apologize, m'lady," he said lazily. The stupid nickname, which usually I ignored, made me blush. More.

"You are so annoying."

"Don't I know it. Hey, Aliya, Lizzie, Alice. What was Fury over here—ow, dammit, I'm sorry!—uh, yelling about?"

I smirked smugly as he finished the sentence hurriedly. Aliya, to my surprise, didn't blush. I was sure she liked him…_hypocrite_, a tiny voice inside of me said. I rolled my eyes, causing them to look at me weirdly. I was a hypocrite, I suppose—I didn't want to like anyone, or have anyone mention boys to me, but I thought about other people's crushes.

Lizzie didn't say a word but Alice spoke up. "Hello, Sirius" was all she said.

"Uh, hi Alice." Sirius said. "Right. Now, will you give me a birthday wish? _Please?_" he looked at me with puppy eyes and I caved.

"What is it?"

He looked shifty. "Let yourself be pranked by James?"

* * *

James

I really, really didn't want to go down there. I needed a second or million to think about what Lizzie had yelled at me. _What did she mean, what did I get out of it. It was a prank! I get fun out of pranks! Duh. And why would it matter if Sirius thought of it? Why do those girls always make my life hard? Can't they just leave me alone for one bloody second?_

"Mate," said a sleepy voice. Sirius. "Why was there a girl in here?"

I laughed but it sounded fake. "A girl? What girl? What kind of dreams were you having?"

Sirius blushed and rolled over so he was facing me. Our beds were next to each other. "Good dreams."

"About?"

"None of your business," he replied, yawining.

I concealed a smile and pretended to be upset. "I thought we were friends, Sirius," I sighed dramatically. "I guess I was wrong."

Sirius snorted. "I think you should've been a Hufflepuff, mate. What with all the emotion and all."

I threw a pillow at him. "A _Hufflepuff?_ A spineless, do-goody, yellow, fluffy _badger?_"

"That fits you rather well." Sirius examined his nails. He was such a girl sometimes.

"Excuse me? I'm a Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" I lifted an imaginary sword and brought it down on his head. He let out a strangled cry and flopped on his bed, making gurgling noises.

"And with his last breaths," he said weakly, "The _real_ Gryffindor leaps up and tackles the fake!" He jumped me, bringing the pair of us off my bed and onto the cool wooden floor.

"But he is delusional," I commented, flipping Sirius over. I was stronger then him and we both knew it—he was pale and rather skinny. I held his arms over his head and began counting, "One…two…"

"Hey! Birthday boys can't be beaten!" He protested. "And I know you didn't get me a present."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Uh, yours?"

I rolled off him and dusted myself off. "You didn't tell anyone today was your birthday! Remus didn't even know! He was pretty down when he had to leave."

"Remus is gone? _Again?_" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Like _gone_ gone or just gone?"

"_Gone_ gone."

"Hmm." Sirius considered this. "At least we can throw an awe_some_ party tonight."

"About that…"

"What?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you…Evans' dorm said they would help." That was techinically a lie, but oh well. Evans promised to help me find a present, and I could just say that my present was a party. "Pretend to be surprised, will you?"

He blushed. "Li—their dorm said they'd help?"

"Li? You have nicknames for each other?" I said, pretending to gag. Li was such a lame nickname for _Aliya_. "You're going soft, mate."

He ignored me. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry," I lied. I didn't want to go say hi to Lizzie and her crew. "Ate already." In truth, I was picturing the stack of chocolate frogs in my trunk.

He glanced my way. "Really? Has the world ended, then?"

"Very amusing."

"Glad to see someone agrees. Later!" Sirius gave me a half wave and bounded off his bed, throwing himself through the doors ("I'm a bird!") and tripping down the stairs ("Ow, goddammit!").

"_Way to go_!" I called after him.

It was faint, but I caught the "Tosser!" he threw back at me.

* * *

James

_1:00 PM_

A flustered Peter Pettigrew, trainers untied and robes fluttering, burst into the common room where I was planning a party with Sirius. "There you are!" he gasped. "James, M-McGonagall is looking for you. She's _furious._"

"What?" I said confusedly. "Why?"

Pete pushed thin, blond hair off his sweaty forehead. "I don't know, James. But get this!" He didn't wait for me to answer. "I was listening to Lily and all, and they were talking about a prank you're going to do!"

"What?" I said again, shocked. Why—_how_—could those girls know anything about my prank, my precious idea? "What did they say?"

"Something about how you were going to mix a powder into the food and they would wake up as someone else!"

Sirius gasped. "James, that's a brilliant idea! Why didn't you tell me?" What was he talking about? I swear I told him. Figuring he was telling the truth (why would he lie?) I continued.

"I didn't think of it!" I didn't know what to do. On one hand, my idea was brilliant and I didn't want to let it go. On the other, I couldn't prank them now that someone had told them! And who would?

"I know who must've told them!" Sirius excitedly told me. He was sweating. Clearly, he was _mad._ "Snape!"

I saw red. That made sense. The slimy snake _hated_ me. "That _git! _He's eavesdropping on us!"

Peter chimed in, "Yeah, remember that day when we were walking to Trans and talking about it and someone bumped into us?" He positively _shivered_ with excitement. "I think I had grease on my robes!"

I grinned in approval, even though we hadn't been talking about this particular idea. But I wouldn't put it past Snape to listen in on all of our conversations. But, Peter was turning to the dark side—_my side._ "We've got to get back at him…and get those nasty girls with the stuff!"

Sirius and Peter cheered. "We need a name," Sirius said insistently. He'd been mentioning that lately.

"It has to be something really cool," Peter said shyly.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Sirius opened his mouth, before he paled and let out a loud curse. "James! We skipped detention last night!"

McGonagall looked sternly at us, her lips thinning. _"If she keeps that up, she won't have any mouth left,_" I whispered to Sirius, who snorted in reply.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?" McG asked crisply.

"Oh," I said, smiling. I was really trying to think up something, but she didn't need to know that. "I was just asking Sirius how many boxes of chocolate we'd have to give you before you forgive us."

I swear McGonagall smiled, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Not likely, Mr. Potter. You'd be giving until you graduated."

"We honestly didn't mean to, Professor." That was Sirius, looking up beseechingly at McGonagall. "We were," he looked shifty. I watched him carefully, not sure if he was faking or not. "Don't tell anyone, but we were doing our homework."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Sirius was lying, as we hadn't done any homework yesterday. I kept looking, wondering what he was doing. "You can't tell anyone, Professor. It would ruin our reputation. You can blame Fl—Professor Flitwick if you like. He's turning us into responsible, mature people!"

"I don't know how it happened," I chimed in. That was clever of Sirius; the professor was trying desperately not to laugh, I could tell, and if we were doing homework instead of detention, well…they're practically the same thing, no? I use my detentions for homework. "One day we were pranksters, and now? We haven't pranked for _months_!"

The stern look dissolved into one of amused sterness. "Needless of _why_ you missed, you still skived off a detention. You will be making it up tonight until nine and tomorrow, seven o'clock till nine as well."

I opened my mouth, but was shoved by Sirius. I glared at him. Why was he shoving me? I was the leader here! Not officially, but come on. Who could be the leader of our little group…Remus? Too shy. Peter? As if! Sirius? Well, yeah, but he'd be nothing without me.

"You are to clear the classroom of any animal traces," she informed us. "You are not allowed to use any magic. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You will report here as soon as you are done eating, and remain until nine. Heed the fact that the longer you take to eat, the less amount of time you have to clean."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You may go." We turned, eager to leave, when her warm voice—w_arm_ voice?—stopped us. "And Mr. Black? Happy Birthday."

* * *

Lily

After Sirius had dropped his news, he'd scrambled. The answer was NO. I didn't no what he was going on about, but there was no way I was going to WILLINGLY let myself be pranked!

As I stewed over his nerve, the others discussed presents.

"What do I get him?" Aliya fretted, nose wrinkled. "I mean, I don't want to be _pushy_ or anything. We aren't even friends!"

_Genius,_ I thought. I don't know why, but I felt annoyed that she was just repeating _my_ thoughts, _my_ worries. But I swallowed that irritation. "I know what you mean," I agreed. "I'm giving him Coca-Cola."

Aliya stopped rummaging through her trunk worriedly long enough to flash me a smile. Lizzie and Alice, not nearly as worried as Aliya and I, looked confused. "Coca-Cola?" Alice repeated in her soft voice. "What is that, Lily?"

"A Muggle drink," I said dismissively. "Nevermind."

Lizzie, strangely enough, let it go. But Alice—shy Alice—frowned. "Why do you tell me to not mind?" she asked, fixing her blue eyes on me. "I always explain things to you. Why won't you explain to me?"

What? What does she mean, _I always explain things to you. _"No you don't," I said scathingly. Aliya stopped searching, looking up at me.

"What?"

"Yes," I continued. I didn't know why I was mad—ok, fine, I did. I was friends with Alice. I said was because this year I'd barely seen her. I didn't know where she disappeared to, and I didn't exactly care, but I wasn't going to let her get away with saying she _explained_ things to me. "Where have you been disappearing to this year?"

Lizzie gasped and dropped her ponytail from her teeth while Aliya started. Those two didn't seem guilty at all, but Alice looked immediately defensive, another thing I hadn't noticed. When had she become defensive? When had she become bold enough to _glare_ at me? When had she decided we were friendly enough—or enough like enemies—to adopt that look that screamed 'fight'? "I haven't been disappearing," she said angrily.

"Want to bet?"

"I wasn't aware I was required to spend all my time with you, Lily. I didn't know only _you_ had that privilege."

"What do you mean?" I grew angrier with every word…why was she still talking to me with so much…fury?

"Well, only _you_ seem to be allowed to spend time with that third year and your little Slytherin friend."

I didn't see where this fight was coming from. I hadn't run into Alice at all these last few weeks, and here she is, apparently _resentful_ of me? Had she been stewing all these days? "I never said—"

Alice's lower lip began to wobble, and the sight of it annoyed me to no end. If she was going to attack me, she should at least have the guts to _finish _it! "Yes you did, Lily Evans. When I choose to hang out with other people then your highness, sick of your 'Muggle things' and inside jokes, you get upset!"

"What Muggle things and inside jokes?" I asked. I was honestly confused.

"You know! And you always wake us up, like since _you're _up early you we should too!"

Aliya intervened, "Alice, you like to wake up early, too."

It didn't work. "SO? I never woke you up!"

"Alice!" I said loudly, shocking her into silence. "Where is this coming for, for Pete's sake? I don't get it! And why today?"

"So you care _now_?"

"Yes!"

"What about that day when I was in the Hospital Wing, _crying? _You didn't want to come then, did you?"

"Wha—when were you crying?"

Alice blushed a deep red and looked uncomfortable. "Because…never mind!"

"So now you can say never mind?"

Alice stood up, stomping her foot angrily. "I was crying because I got my _period_, Lily Evans! And if you were a _real_ friend, you would know that!"

The timid, shy brunette stormed from the room.

* * *

James

I'd ditched Sirius, telling him it was about his birthday…which it _would _be, except that the girls are being late as usual. Liam told me to always tell a girl to arrive fifteen minutes before they were supposed to, so they'd be right on time. It was starting to make sense. I should've listened to him.

Suddenly, a crying Alice stormed out of the room and down the stairs, not even sparing me a look. Instead, she crossed the floor and banged out the Portrait Hole. I winced, hearing the Fat Lady's _"Do you mind?"_

"OI!" I bellowed. "EVANS!"

No answer.

"I'M SERIOUS, EVANS! COME DOWN HERE! IT'S ALREADY ONE THIRTY!"

Aliya shouted back, "ONE SEC!"

I slumped in my chair. What could they be _doing_ that was so much more important than, I don't know, my best friend's birthday? I yelled for them to hurry up, but they ignored me.

Three minutes later, the trio descended the stairs. Evans seemed pale, her freckles standing out. Lizzie was nervously sneaking glances at the redhead, and Aliya was just looking fairly disgusted. What was up with them?

"Long time no see," I greeted them. "Look, I got rid of Sirius for now, but I dunno how long that'll last. We need to do this quick."

Evans shook her head. "Potter, do what?"

"Plan a party, of course," I said slowly. "Duh."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Well, _Evans_, I'm adding. Don't you read the fine print?" I said sarcastically. Lizzie giggled at my joke, but Evans—stuck up, much?—scowled.

"Very funny."

I pouted. "Come on, Evans…he didn't get a birthday last year!"

She tossed her head. "Neither did I."

I rolled my eyes. _Self absorbed…stuck up…suck up…what good qualities does this girl have?_ "Go cry in a corner."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me—tell you what. If you promise to cry for at least a day, I'll play the world's smallest violin for you." I rubbed my fingers together, grinning widely as she scowled at the cliché.

Her friend, Aliya, broke in finally. "This is all very nice, but I need to leave in fifteen minutes so can we hurry up?"

_She's probably lying_, I thought, but I did want to move along so I nodded. "Yes. So this is how it's going to go…"

* * *

Lily

I can say one thing honestly: I did not expect that from Alice. But how, exactly, did she expect me to know if she didn't _tell_ me? I can't read minds. Her admission lessened my anger somewhat, but not a lot. The rest of the, um, stuff—the disappearing, for one—had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Alice, you know…got her…thing!

That was another thing. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't relate at all…Mum had never exactly spoken to me about such things. All my information came from Petunia, who wasn't even speaking to me anymore. I know Mum had been planning to sit me down and have a 'nice little chat' (her words, not mine) with me, but I had managed to avoid that bullet this summer. I wasn't sure about next summer, however.

But Alice seemed to expect me to _do _something. Maybe even help her out. How could I, when I didn't even know what to do if _I_ started…it? I was too embarrassed to even _think_ about those things, those adult things that were out of my reach.

It's stupid! I don't _want_ to grow up if I have to _bleed_ everywhere. That was disgusting. What do you do? How do you know what to expect? I don't want to be old enough to be like Petunia—obsessing over makeup and guys. I don't care about those things. But it seems like as soon as you hit thirteen, you're expected to like those activities or you are considered immature and _weird._

_

* * *

_

_2:41_

James

Where were they? Taking a shower? Doing their hair? Gossiping? I _told_ them to be back at 2:40. They were late!

* * *

Lily

I couldn't stop to think about depressing things like that. I didn't want to. Aliya, who always hated mulling things over, had been the first to drag us along somewhere to get decorations. It turned about to be McGongall's office. After a ten minute explanation of what she wanted, McGongall—grudgingly, holding back a smile—agreed to Aliya's favours.

Now, the two of us, the Muggleborns, were trying to explain to Lizzie what a _piñata _was.

"I don't get it!"

I groaned, finally allowing a smile to pass on my face. I'd never been good at getting past things, and Alice's shock had kept me from being happy for the last half-hour. "Ok, Lizzie," I said patiently, trying to sound normal. "The candy goes in the piñata."

"Why?" Lizzie brushed her straight blond hair out of her face and looked desperate. Aliya had given up and was stuffing candy in the lion we had gotten the Professor to make. The piñata wasn't the only thing McGonagall had given us. With a positively _wicked_ smile, she'd handed over a bag of confiscated candy to fill it with. I couldn't believe our prim and proper teacher would do that! It was so…crazy.

"Because the kid—today that's Sirius—will take this Beater's bat and whack the piñata."

"Then shouldn't we make it in the form of a snake?" Lizzie asked. "Because then Sirius would _enjoy_ hitting it."

I snorted. "No, Liz, you put the thing in a form that they _like._ It doesn't matter what they think."

"No, I think we should do a snake. I mean, Sirius won't hit a lion."

It was Aliya's turn to look annoyed. "Fine. Go ahead."

It was obvious that Aliya meant for Lizzie to try and fail, but it was also clear that Lizzie knew something Al didn't. So I sat back, content to wait. "Snake," Lizzie pointed at the piñata confidently, a smug smile—one much like Potter's—already starting on her face. Aliya already started to say "I told you so," but was shocked into silence when the lion writhed and morphed into a silver and green snake.

"Fine," she grumbled, stuffing candy in the snake viciously. "Don't say anything, Lily."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said innocently, even though I was.

* * *

James

"James!" Peter scuttled down the stairs, out of breath. "I locked Sirius in the dorm!"

I snorted. Peter had no idea Sirius knew of the plan, and was really taking after my own heart by doing the job I'd assigned him—keeping Sirius unaware. It was hilarious what he'd come up with—so far, Peter had bribed some girl to distract Sirius, somehow lured Snape over here so Sirius would prank him, gotten Slughorn to go _on_ and _on_ about the next Slug Club meeting, asked the Fat Lady to keep him out, and now locked him in the door. I had no idea where all these ideas had come from, but I wasn't complaining.

"Open the door, Lizzie." Evan's voice—strained, for some reason—came though the portrait hole.

"You open the door!"

"I don't know if you realize this, but Aliya over there decided it was her duty to use up all of the candy! This thing weighs a ton!"

"You could use your wand, you know."

"And if I drop it, then what?"

"Merlin, I'll just open the door!"

I rolled my eyes as Lizzie pushed open the door, followed by Aliya and a…giant green snake? What? "What on earth are you doing with a _snake?_"

"It's not real," said the snake…who had red hair coming down the sides. "It's a piñata."

"A what?"

The snake (also known as Evans) gave a loud groan. "Not again!"

"Speaking of which," Lizzie said while I tried to figure out what was going on, "You never explained it to me."

_Girls are so weird,_ I thought. It was true. Yesterday Madelyn decided to bring her friends over and sit next to me, and they were going on about Owls and Spies and Dragons and the like. After dinner, when I'd asked Madelyn what was going on, she'd replied that they were all code names for people according to the "Private Manly Speeches" (When she said that, her friends started laughing hysterically) and I shouldn't concern myself with such issues like P.M.S (Private Manly Speeches? What?) until I was older. I didn't understand a word of what they were saying, but I knew I wasn't going to concern myself with those things _ever._

While I was thinking about the many odd things about girls, the females in question had taken it upon themselves to start hanging things around the room. I examined the snake, which they had hung from the ceiling. It had lots of little thin parchment frilly things coming off it, like it was shedding scales. A Beater's bat lay next to it…where had they gotten _that,_ and what were they planning to use it for? A vision of the girls taking turns hitting a tied up and gagged Sirius flashed into my head. Merlin, I needed to hide it!

"Where did you get that, Potter?" A smooth male voice asked from behind me. I flexed my fingers, trying hard to _calm down._ Sam Oren. Even though we were fellow Chasers, and could put aside our…feelings…on the Quidditch Pitch, the blond still made it clear he thought I was a trouble maker and he wanted me off the team. It was so strange, too. He had been _nice_ to me last summer. Now he didn't like me. _Maybe it's because he wanted me to be Seeker,_ I thought. Now that I considered it, it was likely. Oren wasn't exactly nice to Carl.

"This?" I replied, holding up the bat.

"No, the snake," he said sarcastically. Honestly, I didn't see what girls (ahem, _Madelyn)_ saw in him.

"Those girls over there got it, I dunno," I said innocently, putting it down. "Yell at them, Oren."

"Maybe I will," he picked it up and headed towards Evans. She turned, eyes widened immediately, and she elbowed Aliya in the stomach. _Oh, Merlin. Don't tell me she fancies him as well! Isn't Sirius enough?_

I casually headed towards them, pretending to stack my small present—chocolate and an invite to my house this Christmas—on the pile of presents.

Oren was talking to Evans, swinging the bat around. "…gave you this?"

"It was laying outside in the mud," she answered. "I thought it would be fine if I took it."

"What are you planning to use it for?"

"Well, it is Sirius Black's birthday today," Evans said, smiling slightly. "And we got him a piñata."

I could tell Oren had no idea what a pin-ya-ta was, but he smiled as well and told her, "I love those."

"You know what they are?"

"Who doesn't?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. _Liar liar pants on fire. _He's such a wanker, really.

Evans giggled. "You'd be surprised."

Oren ran a hand though his blond hair. "Well, I hereby allow you to use it. Make sure you return it though, yes?"

"I will."

Oren gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure."

And, leaving Evans watching him—never thought the suck-up had it in her_—_he walked away.

* * *

Lily

_4:00 PM_

Sirius had _no _idea, I knew it. I wasn't sure where he was, but little Peter Pettigrew had assured me he was clueless. He had been gone all day, thankfully. However, we were now done. The presents were stacked and ready. Potter had gotten a cake from goodness-knows-where. The decorations, courtesy of Lizzie and I, were in place. Aliya's birthday banner was hanging. We'd gathered all the first years and a few third years. It was perfect…but the birthday boy was nowhere to be found.

Potter burst in the door, out of breath. "I found him," he panted. "But I had to hex him to slow him down."

"That's horrible!" I cried, but felt the corners of my mouth twitch. It was actually rather funny.

Potter chortled. "It was hilarious! Got him with the tap dancing curse, right in the middle of the corridor. He's furious, though. 'S okay, this'll make up for it."

I nodded, not sure I could say anything without giggling. Instead, I turned to Aliya and Liz. "Speaking of finding people, where's Alice?" I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring it up, but come on. She'd been missing all day. If she was going to drop a bombshell like that on us, she'd better stick around to see the result.

Aliya shrugged. "Dunno. Probably off with her secret friends."

"Don't say that," Lizzie scolded but she looked umcomfortable.

"Aha! So you _do_ know where she is!"

"Do not."

"Do too! Don't lie, _Elizabeth_."

At the mention of her real name,, my friend blushed. "Don't pull out that card, Aliya."

Aliya pouted. "I'm sure you know where she is, Lizzie. She shouldn't miss this…"

I chimed in, "You know she wouldn't want to miss this."

"But…"

"Lizzie, we all know you know where she is. And I'm fine with that!" I saw her eyebrows go up. "Ok, fine, I'm not really. But it's ok. I have no hold over her…we aren't even that close friends."

"You're not?"

"I mean, she hangs out with us sometimes. But that's just because we live together," I said truthfully.

Lizzie considered this. "I don't think that's right, but I seriously don't know where she is. I could look for her, but she doesn't tell me anything either." _I don't think that's right? What's 'that'? _

"We could look for her," suggested Aliya. She crinkled her nose. "Maybe the library?"

I shrugged. "I guess…go ahead. I'll set up the presents. I saw Potter sneaking towards them earlier."

The two nodded and took off, Lizzie calling, "We'll bring her back before you cut the cake" as they left.

I was alone, but not for long. "Lila, I haven't seen you in forever." An arm draped over my shoulder and I smelled the lavender shampoo and lotion set I'd given her for Christmas.

"Likewise," I replied

"You look exhausted," she observed.

"Long day."

Madelyn cocked her head and tossed her brown hair out of her forehead. "Nothing a party can't cure! C'mon, come meet the third years."

"Uh, Madelyn…" I pulled away. I didn't want to meet her other friends…I'd seem so immature to them, I was sure of that.

"Come on, Lily. They'll love you."

Not entirely convinced, I allowed her to drag me over to her friends—four other pretty, glamorous girls. _None of them are redheads,_ was the first thing that ran though my head. The second was:_ Well, I feel young._

"Who's this, Maddie?" A short girl with short blond hair that hung straight barely past her ears asked.

"This is Lily Evans. She's a second year, but she's cool." _Madelyn thought I was cool? _I glowed and stood up straighter. "Lila, this is Jessica. Jess, meet Lily."

"Charmed," Jessica said sweetly.

"Likewise," I repeated. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to act!

"Ok, then. Let's see. This is Katie, the blond over there is Bella, and she's Charlotte. Girls, meet Lily." Katie was the only one to smile honestly at me—the others just looked at me and murmured hellos. "Fabulous," Madelyn fluttered her fingers at me. "Like?"

Today they were each painted a different color, rainbowed. "Nice," I said lamely.

"I agree. Oh, Lila, you've _got_ to let me paint your nails!"

"You sure about that?"

"Certain. Come _on_, Lils…I'm just _dying_ to give you a makeover." Madelyn elbowed Katie. "Back me up! Wouldn't she be just _gorgeous_ if we got through with her?"

I blushed. This was awkward…I didn't want a makeover! "Madelyn…"

"_Please_, Lily," begged Madelyn. _Note to self: whenever Madelyn's around her friends she whines._

"Um…"

Katie joined in, now. "Um, Lily? It would be pretty, you know? Madelyn's really good at makeovers?"

_Great, an uptalker. _I hated people who did that. Mum always rolled her eyes and muttered to herself '_Yet another girl who thinks life is a series of questions.'_ I wouldn't go _that_ far, but I had to admit it got dang irritating to have someone always asking you. I wondered how Madelyn stood it.

"I don't think so," I excused myself. Madelyn looked so disappointed I caved. "But the next time I want a haircut I'll go to you." She looked pleased so I turned to go. I saw Lizzie push her way through the portrait hole, dragging Alice behind her. "I have to go, Mad. See you later?"

"Laters!" Madelyn called after me. "Tell your friends hi from me, okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I muttered, heading to Lizzie. I definitely wasn't going to open _that_ wound, especially today. Lizzie opened her mouth to ask me something, probably about Madelyn, but at that moment Sirius walked in and James' _"Happy Birthday!" _silenced her.

* * *

_4:30 PM_

James

"I can't believe you got Lily Evans to help you!" Sirius said for the millionth time. He smirked at me. "What'd you do? Mention my killer good looks? The Black charm?"

"Yes, actually," I said sarcastically. _As if the Black charm could rival the Potter charm…_

"Knew it!" enthused my friend. "Let's go say hi, then open presents. And James, I'm just _itching_ for a prank. Did I tell you I ran into Snivs?" He chortled at my appalled face. "I thought it was a good nickname. Anyway, I was going to hex him but he ran away. _Coward._ So, I was thinking, remember my idea for the girls?"

I steered Sirius around Madelyn—she had her crazy friends with her again—and wrinkled my nose. "Something about hair?"

"Yes! Except, I was thinking, instead of turning it a color, we should wash it!"

_Wash it? What? _I pictured it…Snivelly coming into the Great Hall, heads turning, a hush spreading as he blushed angrily, his face hot under _soft, wavy locks…_I burst out laughing, and Sirius snickered with me. "Yes!" I gasped. "Priceless!"

We high-fived, still laughing as Evans and Co. reached us. "Hello," Aliya greeted us. "Happy Birthday, Sirius."

"Thanks," he said, still smiling. "I'm thirteen!"

"Don't you mean twelve?" I asked, confused.

"Nah. I was twelve _last_ year. Get it straight."

"Why were you a year older?" I persisted. He must be lying…

"Well, you flat out aren't allowed to come if you aren't eleven, right? I got the owl on my eleventh birthday, all right…but it was for _next_ year." He looked at me. "Come on, James! You didn't think everyone had a birthday in the summer, did you?"

I shut my mouth, a blush starting. Evans spoke up, "I'm already twelve, too."

"So am I!" Aliya said excitedly.

"You aren't serious?" I asked. I thought, if anything, you'd come _younger…_I wondered how many people in Hogwarts were a year older then their classmates.

"Nah, I am," Sirius laughed. The awful joke made me smile, and the mention of ages was put behind us. "Thanks for the party, guys."

"And girls."

"Yup, Lizzie." Sirius looked like nothing could put him in a bad mood. "Presents time, then cake!"

Evans laughed. "Come on, birthday boy. Your presents are over here." She led him by the hand to his presents, but I glared at their hands and she—could she sense it?—dropped his. Good. She couldn't put a spell over him as well. It was for his protection.

He opened mine first—"Ha! Chocolate! Guessed it! I accept, Jamsie boy"—then Remus' (where had they gotten that?). "THANKS REMUS!" He yelled. I winced—Remus was sure to hear that. Merlin, he's loud.

The present opening passed quickly…Aliya and Lizzie gave him handmade certificates (or 'coupons' as Aliya called them) for something I couldn't read. Alice didn't give him anything, explaining she would get him something by owl soon. Evans got him something that caused him to break out into laughter and clutch it to his chest. "Ha!" he said happily. "I knew it! Yes! I love this! How'd you get it?"

Evans gave a positively _Slytherin_ smirk. "Owled my mother."

"I love your mother," enthused Sirius. Feeling left out, I grabbed the thing...it was a red bundle with _Coca-Cola_ written in it in flowery letters. There was a handwritten note attached that read, "_Here you go, Sirius. Now you don't have to steal mine. This is all for you! Enjoy your birthday and my present! –Lily."_

Steal hers? When had Sirius been stealing her…Coca-Cola's, whatever _that_ was. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. _(_I actually did want to know, badly). "What is it?"

Sirius dismissed me with a smile and shake of his head. "I'll tell you later."

_Way to blow me off, _I thought sullenly.

* * *

_9:00 PM_

Lily

"That was great!" I said, licking my lips. We were all sitting on my bed and Lizzie's pushed together—all meaning Alice as well—eating candy and laughing. We were all ignoring Alice's earlier exclamation, and I was actually having a rather good time. "Did you see Sirius' face when he got what a piñata was?"

Aliya giggled. "Then he said, 'So I get to bash up a snake on my birthday? Wicked!' and dove right in!"

"I like piñatas," announced Lizzie. "I want one for my birthday."

"Duly noted."

We continued eating and I flopped back on the pillow. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes?" Aliya said as Alice opened her mouth. Then she closed it.

"Mind turning off that light?"

"Sure." She flicked it off and we all laid down in the darkness, pushing the candy off the bed.

I was nearly asleep when I heard Lizzie begin to talk. "Aliya," she said. "Let's play the 'If game."

"No dares," I groaned sleepily. "Nobody wants to get up and do them."

"Fine….Aliya, If you had to kiss either of them, would you kiss Slughorn or Sirius?" Lizze fired off so fast I was sure she had been _waiting _to use it.

"Neither?"

I rolled my eyes (_boys again)_ but didn't want to ruin the mood. Alice was here. So I said, "You need to chose, Aliya."

"See! Even _Lily_ is having fun this time! No offense, Lily, but I don't see the problem with these games."

I was a little offended but no so much to say something. "Hey," I protested but not really. _Fine, if they think I'm insane, I'll just keep quiet. Maybe it'll be fun_. "You're letting Aliya avoid the question."

"Sirius, then," Aliya said awkwardly and I was sure she was blushing horrendously.

"Ha!" Lizzie giggled. "Your turn to ask."

"Fine. Alice…if you could skip a year of your life, which year would you skip?"

"Thirteen?"

"_Why, _that's totally the best year!"

I giggled in agreement—with whom, I wasn't entirely sure—and closed my eyes, letting their voices wash over me.

"Is not, Aliya! I mean, there's all these _expectations._"

"Those are cool!"

"Whatever. To each to her own. Um, anyway…Lily? If you could go out with Potter or Black, which one would you chose?"

"Sirius," I answered right away. "Potter's _aw-ful_." Three agreeing voices laughed. Bolstered, I asked a totally random question. "Liz…if you were a book, what section would you be?"

"What kind of question is _that?_" Lizzie said, kicking me gently. "I wanted an _interesting_ one! Fine…a handbook…"

I smiled, but I doubt anyone saw me. Maybe everything would work out after all…


	4. Chapter 4: Holidays and Other Adventures

A/N: I'm trying something new this time. I just put in a short section from Petunia's perspective, just to try it out. If you like it, please tell me. I might try it out from other people soon.

When Gideon starts talking smart, I made up the entire thing. Don't worry, I don't think any of that actually happens. I made up chemicals and all, because I am not a scientist and thought you'd rather have fake chemicals then have to wait longer for your update while I looked them up.

I do not own the song "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey or the lyrics. I know this didn't come out until after their time, but I just couldn't resist. :) The words that have asterisks (*) around them are from the song Obsessed. I don't own anything, nor do I want to take any credit from it.

In this fic the dorms are opposite. Boys aren't allowed in, but there aren't the stairs or anything.

Chapter Five: Holidays and Other Adventures

_October 30_

James

I was nervous as anything. Everyone in Gryffindor was _waiting_ for another prank, I just knew it. I'd owled Liam and he'd replied with a whole letter of ideas, but I wanted to do something _original._ Something that would get us noticed. That's the whole point of pranks, sometimes. Personal ones were hilarious, but when they include people you didn't notice they were so everyone knew who you were.

The four of us were sitting on our respective beds, tossing ideas back and forth. Well, Sirius and I were thinking of things, with an occasional Peter thrown in. Remus was being reasonable…if the idea sounded like it could work he would find something wrong with it. It was right annoying.

"We should let loose zombies!"

"Where would we get them, Peter?"

Silence. _That_ was disgustingly unhelpful.

"How about we get the ghosts to do something?"

"Nah, they're still made because apparently when we hexed that Slytherin we got the Bloody Baron as well and he's _pissed_ at us. And them."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

"How about…" Sirius said the awfully familiar words and I sighed. "We could _so_ do something like that body idea of ours, remember James?"

"Like what?"

"Well, instead of switching bodies, we could make everyone become the opposites of each other!"

I sat up. That was clever. "Could we do that?" I could picture it: Evans loosening up and _not_ acting like a priss…perfect.

"We'd have to do it quick…Halloween's tomorrow…" Sirius said, as if I didn't already know that.

"Well," Remus thought out loud, "You could take that love potion we found in Madelyn's friend's trunk, that Oppsites Attract one, and reverse it somehow? I remember reading for homework that reversing a potion doubles the amount. And—" Remus muttered to himself, getting up and rummaging through his trunk. He comes up with a handful of notes and a small bottle. "I got it."

"Care to explain? Sirius asked, annoyed.

"All we have to do is reverse it! James, can you?"

"How? I'm bloody awful at potions," I moaned. I _knew_ I should've paid attention in Potions. Most of our success at potions was due to Zonko's already having the answer. We were creative, sure, but the actual theory was hard.

"When in doubt, ask Slughorn…out?" Sirius cracked, but nobody laughed. "All right, fine, I was trying to make you all laugh. Let's go ask him. Oh and James? Fancy bringing along those chocolates your mum sent you? Might soften him up a bit."

* * *

Lily

"…just know they're going to do something, Sev. I mean, why would they pass up _that_ opportunity?" I blew out a big puff of air angrily, crossing my arms. "Stupid Potter," I continued, but it was so quiet I didn't think Sev heard.

"Well," Sev said softly, cupping his pale face in his hands. "Where Potter and Black are concerned, I have no expectations of them apart from them making everyone else's life worse then their own."

_Ouch…_I giggled at that. So true. But I didn't convince Severus to come out here so we could talk about Potter. "Enough about the prats, Sev. I need help on what to do with Pet! She's _still_ not talking to me."

"Why do you care?" His voice was toneless, as if he didn't even care.

I turned to look at him. We were sitting outside, underneath a slender tree. The leaves were beautiful shades of red, gold and orange, and a cool breeze ruffled them. It was perfect…well, it _would_ be perfect but Sev was acting so negative! "She's my sister, Severus!"

"She clearly doesn't care for you overly if she dumps you at the first opportunity."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Shut up, Severus Snape!" What did _he_ know about it, anyway?

He sat up, concerned. His lank hair fell into his pale face, but the sight didn't fill me with sympathy like it usually did. Honestly, he could just shampoo and condition! "Lily, I'm sorry…it's the truth, though. She feels inferior, so she hates you. She doesn't deserve your compassion!"

I stood up. "Severus, you wouldn't understand!" I said angrily and sharply. "You don't have any family, do you?" Giving the pale boy a sharp glare, I stormed away. The wind pricked at the tears in my eyes, and I barely paid any attention to where I was going. Severus just didn't get it. I couldn't just give up on my sister! I ignored the fact that she'd given up on me…_two wrongs don't make a right,_ Mum's voice told me sternly.

"Miss Evans, whatever is wrong?" I looked up—or rather, down—to see a sympathetic Professor Flitwick patting my knee.

I shrugged unwillingly. I liked the Professor, but wasn't about to treat the tiny man to a sobfest about my idiot sister.

"None of that, now. I won't tell anyone else," he soothed. "Can't have my number one student off her balance, eh?"

A small laugh, more like a puff of air coming of my nose, escaped me. I shrugged again. "It's my sister, sir. She's not talking to me because she's a Muggle and I'm a witch."

He stroked his tiny beard with one hand, looking for all the world like he was pondering a difficult maths equation. "I see the problem, Miss Evans. Never fear! If us Ravenclaws are good for anything, it's solving problems! Have you perhaps tried to talk to her about it?"

I opened my mouth to say, '_Yes, of course,'_ but realized that I'd never spoken to her. _Well, she doesn't exactly make it easy._ "No sir."

"You see the obstruction, I hope? Lack of communication has vanquished a great number of good hearted people, Miss Evans. I wish you luck."

I smiled down at the professor. I wished I were in Ravenclaw; it would make everything so much easier. No Potter, right? Anyway, I wasn't brave at all. I was smart. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, no problem. And, don't tell Horace—" he winked. "—but ten points to Gryffindor for thinking through a difficult problem."

My grin widened. I didn't see the logic at all in that decision but wasn't about to protest. "Thank you, Professor."

"Off you go, then!" He nodded at me, smiling widely, and trotted off. As he left, I heard him mutter, "When Minerva hears about this!"

* * *

"No, no, no, boys. That isn't how it's done." Slughorn scolded us, waggling a fat finger. I was hypnotized by the flesh jiggling back and forth as he did so. He frowned, flipping through a potions book with one hand as he greedily shoved a French Truffle in his mouth with the other. "If you were to tell me the potion's name this could be easier!"

"We don't know the name," Sirius lied. I nodded innocently behind him as Slughorn licked his fingers.

"Well, reversing really has to do with the main ingredients. For example, to reverse a Shrinking Solution, you would have to create a base that would not only cancel out the lacewings, but would also stimulate the potion as if there were ground beetle figs."

I didn't understand what he was saying (what was a beetle fig?) but I nodded my head. "Yes, Professor."

"Could you tell me what the main ingredients in this potion is?" He asked me as Sirius scanned through the scrap of parchment we'd brought with us. Remus had scribbled down the ingredients and basic directions. I waited for him to finish, offering another chocolate to the greedy man. Good thing I wasn't particularly fond of expensive sweets, otherwise I may be jealous.

"Here it is," Sirius finally spoke up. "Main ingredients are ground Unicorn Horn, one pinch of Phoenix feather dust, er…what does that say, James?"

I peered at the scrawling handwriting. "Lovage, I think? And, frozen Ashwinder eggs."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes. "Boys, boys, boys," he boomed, almost like a father would. "I understand, now. I was young once."

"What's he on about?" I muttered to Sirius, who shrugged in response.

"I hope you know that love potions can be dangerous?"

Shoot! How did he know? "But, Professor," I began, looking up at him helplessly. "We're not making a love potion, honest."

"Mr. Potter, don't try to fool me. These ingredients are crucial to a love potion." Slughorn waggled a finger at me, dropping a fat liquor-filled chocolate to the floor by accident.

Knowing I had seconds to think up a believable excuse, I exchanged a wide eyed look with Sirius. Then, I had an idea! Crying was such a _girl_ thing to do, but when I was a kid it had got me out of all sorts of trouble. Closing my eyes briefly, I pictured my entire family dead, leaving me alone in the world. Feeling a lump form in my throat, I swallowed hoarsely. _It's working, it's working_, I thought triumphantly as tears started to fill my eyes and Slughorn looked worried—but Sirius started to snicker from next to me. Stepping on his foot, I blinked so a tear rolled down my face. I haven't done this in years. "I-I'm sorry," I cried, "B-but I was just worried about my friend, Professor! I t-think he's under a l-love potion, and I just wanted to reverse it!"

Slughron patted me on the back. "Merlin's beard. Do you have any notion of what potion is in effect?"

Thrilled that Slughorn was such a gullible fool, I nodded weakly. Sirius looked impressed, as he well should. Who can trick anyone? James can! "O-opposites Attract, sir."

"I know just the thing!" Slughorn snapped his fingers. "Stay here, lads, I may know how to fix this." He waddled off, leaving Sirius and I behind.

"Damn, Jamsie," breathed my friend. "Nice going, you puss."

I shove him. "Don't start with the girl cracks, wanker," I threatened him, smiling widely. "You couldn't do that."

"Sure I can," Sirius said competitively, screwing up his face as he rubbed his eyes. I waited smugly, tapping my foot. He opened his eyes again, and the look on his face was so comical I burst out laughing. He looked like he was in pain!

"Mate, leave the fake crying to me," I pleaded with him. "You look like a constipated pig."

He elbowed me, but it was at that moment when Slughorn returned, holding lots of little bottles in his arms. "Mr. Potter, this is what you must do. The love potion your friend is under is rather strong and uncurable." I sniffed mournfully. "So what you must do is this: mix all of these together and add a drop of Opposites Attract. This will not absolve said potion, but rather cause your friend to act undesirably. It will pick the quality in them that runs strong—the quality that would be attracted—and flip it. The lady who is drugging said friend will surely find him undesirable. Is this all?"

"Thank you, Professor," I said gratefully. He basically just did our prank for us. I nudged Sirius (it was his turn to get us out of here).

Looking at the clock, Sirius instantly paled. "Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin's beard."

"What, Mr. Black?"

"I have detention!" Sirius said fearfully and completely untruthfully. "Thanks for the help, Professor, but Professor McGonagall is going to _kill _me!"

"Anytime, m'boys," Slughorn said thoughtfully, probably thinking about McGonagall. Oh, that's just nasty.

As we ran away, I muttered, "Will this be enough?"

Sirius shrugged. "We can always just prank Evans and her friends and be done with it."

Now that wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

_October 31_

Lily

Potter and Co. were looking happy. Too happy. The four of them were giggling like school girls—like Aliya, Liz and I, I admit it—and were talking in loud whispers. I strained to catch what they were saying, but missed it completely. Glancing across the hall, I catch Severus' eye…but he's glaring angrily at me. Giving him an irritated look in return, I stalked over to Potter. I felt Sev's eyes on me, watching me closely. He hasn't apologized, which is completely ridiculous.

"Evans," Potter drawled, pushing his messy hair out of his face. "_What_ a pleasure."

"Isn't it?" I answered sweetly, sitting down next to him and pulling an goblet towards me. "Water, please," I requested, holding it tightly. I'd figured out that it gave you whatever you wanted. I felt eyes staring at me and turned—Aliya, Lizzie and Alice were staring at me, openmouthed. So was Severus, actually. _Serves him right_. Let him see how much fun I was having without him.

"Not that I don't love your company," Sirius spoke up sarcastically, "but why are you sitting with us?"

I smiled at him as Aliya got up to come sit next to me. "Aw, Sirius, because you love my company!"

Remus chuckled to himself and I grinned triumphantly. "And, Potter," I continued as Aliya slid in next to Sirius. "I just wanted to stop your…" I searched my brain for a suitable word. Pranking? No. That was unoriginal. Trouble making? Hmm. I got it: "Your _marauding_."

Aliya snorted, shaking her head at me. "Use small words," she cautioned. "They don't understand."

I contained a smile, waiting for Potter to retort, but found him staring off into space. "Marauding," he whispered to himself. "_Marauding_." He nearly leaped up, settling instead to give me a hug. Ew! I pushed him off me, shuddering from the feel of his sweaty arms.

"You prat!" I said crossly, wiping off my arms with a napkin. "Don't touch me."

"I got it!" Potter continued, like he hadn't heard. "The _Marauders_."

I stared at him. "You're off your rocker, Pothead." Aliya snorted and so did Liz—when had she sat down?—but Sirius stared at the two of us, grin slowly spreading across his face.

"The Marauders," he said, before whooping loudly. "Brilliant!"

"Hello, what are you on about?" I asked loudly. Why were they so happy that I insulted them?

The two of them, still mid-smirk, turned to me. "Don't worry about it," they said nearly at the same time, their voices overlapping like they'd planned it. I rolled my eyes at them, turning to the people who had just sat down on my other side.

"Lily, m'dear," my neighbor said heartily, sounding spot-on like Slughorn. I glared at him.

"Hi, Gideon."

"Call me Gid, eh?" He said, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. I shook my head and rolled my eyes up to the starry sky. Why was everyone acting so _strange?_

"And me Fab!" the other redhead sat down next to Gideon. "Because, I am. Fab-u-lous!"

"O…kay…" I said slowly, raising an eyebrow as they pulled chicken towards them and started munching on them.

"I thought Dumbledore spoke before you stuffed your faces?" _Why was the food here?_ I looked towards the head table, but Dumbledore was missing. The food had magically appeared, along with big jugs of apple cider.

Gideon grinned at Aliya, who'd asked the question. "Ah, you wound us so, pretty lady. We're aren't stuffing our faces…we're stuffing food _in_ our faces."

"Dumbledore's away on business anyway," Fabian inserted as Gideon chugged down a healthy gulp of apple cider and dodged Aliya's smack. She was violent sometimes. "So _we_ get extra time to eat." _Fair enough,_ I thought. Shrugging to myself, I drank some sweet cider as well. Now _this_ was good…unlike that awful pumpkin stuff.

Gideon frowned, slowly, setting down his cider and holding his stomach. "I'm not hungry," he said slowly. This made me look up; every boy in Gryffindor seemed to have always empty stomachs. It was common knowledge that our table got more food than the others. So why was Gideon suddenly not hungry? His voice was prissy and he sounded snotty, like Petunia.

"And why not?" I asked, annoyed for some reason. He was being ridiculous.

"I read in _Science Daily_ that if you eat carbohydrates after seven o'clock, they settle in your stomach, causing the process of _eataphase_ to begin." I gaped at the normally joking Prewett twin. What on Earth was going on? Gideon would _never_, not even as a joke, read _Science Daily._ And, 'eataphase'? It sounded like some made up nonsense.

"As did I, dear brother. The process of eataphase can be detrimental to your health. The carbohydrates contain a chemical called _yummitis_, which is acidic and can eat away at the stomach lining." _Now Fabian?_ This was a load of bad words. He was definitely making this up. _Yummitis?_

Aliya giggled, an annoying, high pitched giggle that grated on my eardrums. "Gosh, Aliya," I snapped. "Why are you so, like, weird _all the time?"_

Aliya immediately quieted. "I'm sorry."

I tossed my hair, feeling the strangest sensation wash over me. It felt hot, then cold before I felt like I was looking at everything through new eyes. Literally. "I love you!" I cooed, not minding that I was making a fool of myself. All I knew was that I suddenly felt a rush of affection to my friend. I grabbed her arm, pointing at the absolute _hottest_ boy I'd ever seen in my like, entire life! "Look at _him!_" He was blond and so, so cute.

Lizzie took a glance and shrugged. "Nothing special," she said dully. "Doesn't matter." She sighed deeply, playing with her mashed potatoes before her shoulders slumped.

I gasped, bringing a fluttering hand to my mouth. "What? What did you say? Like, OMG. Lizzie, not liking a _boy?_" Call the _police_.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. "It's only a boy."

"_Only a boy?"_ I gasped, nearly standing up in my shock. "_Look_ at him! He's…he's…gorgeous!"

Alice rolled her eyes, examining her bitten nails snobbily. "He's not _nearly_ as gorgeous as to go out with someone like _me._"

I giggled, finding this statement incredibly funny. "Aw, you're so narcissistic, Allie!"

Lizzie sighed a long, depressed sigh. "Why does it matter? That boy's not going to even bother asking any of us out."

"I know, right?" Aliya chimed in.

"Listen, girls," Potter said from next to me. He looked at us sternly. "Your parents would not like you fawning over boys like this." I only giggled, finding him trying to be responsible endearing.

"If you don't respect yourself," Sirius said reflectively, running a hand through his hair. "Then how do you expect others to respect you?"

"Well, _I_ don't respect girls," Peter proclaimed. He ruffled his thin hair, puffing up his chest. "They don't need to be respected."

* * *

James

_A couple minutes earlier_

"Is it done?"

"All clear."

"Ooh, I hope this works!"

"Don't ever 'ooh' again, Peter."

"Sorry James."

We took our seats at the table. I positioned myself so I was nearly across from Evans. I _so_ wanted to see her reaction to the potion. What would she be like? Moody? Giggly? Stuck up? The potion really only attracted the poor victim to a one or two personality traits, so it would make sense if those traits became opposite.

"Hey," Peter said. "Do we have to drink the potion, too?"

Sirius didn't answer. He still didn't like Peter. Neither did I, but I dealt with him just because. He had no one else to hang out with, and, well, he thought I was cool. Of course, everyone would be thinking that soon, but I could suffer his annoyingness until then.

"Yes," Remus said. "Otherwise the Professors will know that it was us."

"They will know anyway," Sirius said lazily. "But hell, why not? It'll be fun."

Evans suddenly got up, dropping into the seat next to me like she'd been there her entire life. "Evans," I smirked at her. "_What_ a pleasure."

Instead of immediately snapping at me, she only shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't it?" She said in that high pitched voice of hers before she asked the goblet (she's insane) to give her water. To my surprise, it did, and the clear liquid caught the shine of her hair. Because, of course, it was so greasy since she obviously never washes it.

"Not that I don't love your company," Sirius ribbed her, since I was suddenly unable to speak, "but why are you sitting with us?"

Then, she _smiled_ at me. I tell you, I was scarred! She had no business _smiling_ at me. She was upsetting the natural order of things! "Aw, Sirius, because you love my company!"

Remus found this funny, but I didn't at all; like any of us could love her stupid company. She said something, but I tuned her out. Something about…. "_Marauding_."

What? _Marauding_. I rolled the word around on my tongue. I'd never heard that word before, but it obviously meant something like trouble making. Which we did best. I stared at the Ravenclaw table, thinking about it. "Marauding," I said out loud. "_Marauding_." It was perfect! Nobody knew what it meant, but it so clearly said _'wickedness.'_ Too excited to think about my next move, I grabbed Evans and hugged her before I realized that I'd just _touched her_. Argh! I would normally go take a bath, but I was too caught up in that brilliant word.

"I got it!" I told Sirius and Remus. "The _Marauders_." It was perfect.

Sirius started to smirk, obviously seeing it in his head. We were the Marauders. Now that we had a name, we could do some serious pranking.

"The Marauders…Brilliant!"

Evans interrupted us, looking annoyed, but I didn't spare her any thought. "Don't worry about it," I told her dismissively, at the same time Sirius did. She rolled her eyes, turning to talk with the Prewett Twins. I couldn't care less. I was busy writing down the name on my napkin with the quill I'd stolen early today…

"Oi, James," Remus whispered. "It's starting to work. Quick, drink something."

The food suddenly appeared, and I peered into a goblet of apple cider. Hopefully this would work…The four of us held up our goblets, clinked them together, and chugged them down at the same time. I was curious about how I would react…the opposite of myself? Must be awfully boring.

When the Prewett twins broke out in science talk, I exchanged a gleeful look with Sirius…before I felt ashamed of myself. _I shouldn't be encouraging such pranks. So immature._

I felt a rush of success when Lily Evans started cooing over some guy, before the potion-ed part of me shot it down. See, since we knew it was a potion, we could fight it. I felt pride mixed with disapproval.

Lizzie over there seemed all depressed. She sighed deeply, shoulders slumping. "Why does it matter?" She asked, looking at he plate. "That boy's not going to even bother asking any of us out." I wanted to reassure her and rub in our success at the same time…this was brill—horr—iant—ible. _Brilliant._ No, wait. It was horrible! Oh, this was frustrating! It was clearly so much harder to be boring and mature.

"I know, right?" Aliya said eagerly. The "James" part of me saw the resemblance to Peter and smirked. But then I felt so bad about entertaining such immature thoughts I decided it was my _duty_ to tell those girls off.

"Listen, girls," I said earnestly, looking at them seriously. "Your parents would not like you fawning over boys like this." _You should be concentrating on your studies,_ I wanted to say. But I found I couldn't get the words out. The non-drugged part of me had shot those responsible words down.

"If you don't respect yourself," Sirius said suddenly, tiling his head to the side. He pursed his lips, clearly thinking hard. "Then how do you expect others to respect you?" I wanted to laugh, but settled for a mature looking nod.

"Well, _I_ don't respect girls," said a self-important voice. _PETER? _What did this potion _do_ to people? _This is hilario—awful!_ Peter then said something my childish self used to say often, before I was enlightened by maturity. "They don't need to be respected."

Remus choked on his chicken, a wide grin crossing his face. He mouthed 'priceless' to himself and peered under the table. When he resurfaced, he was looking straight at me and smirking. "Now, Peter," he said, laughter laced though his voice. "Are you sure you want to say that?"

"Of course, Remus dear chap!" Peter ruffled his hair once more.

"That's like, _awful_," Evans said in disgust. I looked at her, head tilted. Why did I hate her again? I honestly couldn't remember. She was rather pretty. It was more of a distinguished beauty, something only _mature_ people could see. "You are _not_ getting a girlfriend, _Petty_grew."

Never mind. This Evans was so childish. I mean, insulting Peter with petty, literally, words? I felt above such immaturity. _But it's bloody brilliant! Imagine what she'd be like without a potion! I could __so__ convert her to the right—_wrong—_side._

"Maybe Peter and Petunia can get together!" Alice said finally, smiling around the room like that was a brilliant idea. "I know _I_ could do it."

"Don't try to set people up," I lectured, the potion completely taking over. "It will only end in unhappiness." Not that I would know. I was above relationships before teenage years.

"If you are only together because others want you to be, then is the relationship for you or for them?"

"That's an interesting theory, Sirius," Gideon said. He rubbed his finger on his nose, almost as if he wanted to push up heavy eyeglasses.

"Would you care to expand on it?" Fabian said. "The theory of happiness—"

"Is rarely explored." Gideon answered. A snort distracted me from looking on with approval, and this time I tried ducking down to see what Remus was looking at under the table. I couldn't see a thing. What was he hiding?

* * *

Lily

"This is like, the best Halloween ever!" I cried, meaning it with every fibre of my being. "I love you all!"

Alice cleared her throat, holding out her hand. "I have something to say," she said in all seriousness. "I was like, why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Now, Alice, I wouldn't jump to conclusions," James started, but it was too late. Alice had started talking, and just wouldn't stop. I strangely felt a catty glee watching her embarrass herself. Served her right, disappearing and fighting with me and dropping the period bomb like I cared at _all_. She thought she was so cool, just because she got to "be a woman?" Ha! I'd rather be like this than be a loser like her.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to charm Alice—who was having none of it. "*Finally found a girl you couldn't impress?*" She sneered, and I rolled my eyes. "God, Pettygrew, you are so _lame_. I mean, the very *last man on the Earth couldn't get this,*" she pointed to herself. "Get a clue. Anyway, *why you so obsessed with me?*"

"_Nice_," I smirked at her, though I was mortified for her. I couldn't hang out with some one like her anymore—my reputation would be ruined!

Across the room, Severus stood up. I rolled my eyes. I hoped he wouldn't contact me—I would never live down the embarrassment of socializing with the likes of him. "Lily! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

_After the feast_

Lily

Oh. My. God. James. Freaking. Potter. Is. Dead. I cannot believe he turned all of us into the opposite of what we were! I cringed as I remembered pointing at Sam Oren, loudly going on about how hot he was. "God, kill me now! I can't believe I shouted out that Sam Oren was gorgeous!"

"Kill me first," Alice moaned, her face bright red. "_I_ can't believe I told Peter all that stuff about being obsessed with me!" _And I felt spitefully happy!_ I couldn't believe how awful I'd acted.

"At least you weren't depressed!" Lizze groused. "Stupid Potter."

"Well, at least you weren't a stupid little insecure girl!" Aliya protested, twirling a dark lock around her finger. "That's not fair!"

We were sitting in a circle in front of the fireplace, blocking out the cheers and moans going on around the room as people discovered what happened to them. "Evening, ladies," Sirius said, slipping in our circle between Aliya and me. Aliya blushed immediately.

"Hi," she started, but I interrupted her, smacking him _hard_ on his arm.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" I yelled, hitting him again for good measure.

"Ow! Ok, ok!" He said, flinching back. "Merlin, you're violent!"

"Why?" I moaned. "Do you know how _stupid_ I was?"

"Well, I was always thinking of the deeper meaning!" He said in an annoyed voice, though he was grinning widely. "Do you know how _awful _that is?"

Potter came up behind us. "Aw, Evans, didn't like my prank?"

"YOUR prank?" I said angrily, standing up. "You embarrassed all of us!"

"Why can't you ever take a laugh?" He scowled back, coming face to face with me.

"Why do you always ruin good occasions?" I shot back. I clenched my fists. I _would_ win this fight. I was tired of him getting the better of me!

"Why do you always ruin good pranks?" He yelled.

"Why are you always a prat?"

"Why are you always a stuck-up little _girl_?" Potter bellowed, his face going red. I am NOT stuck up!

"Why can't you just be _mature _for once?"

"In case you didn't notice, I was mature that whole meal!"

"Well, that just shows you can NEVER be mature!" I yelled triumphantly. Beat that, Potter!

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN BE IMMATURE SOMETIMES!" He took a step forward, his hazel eyes flashing from behind the lenses.

I could almost _feel_ my hair crackle. "AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I could be immature! I could! I just chose not to be!

"I know how to have fun!" He took another step closer. _Why_ is he coming closer? I wanted him farther and farther away until I could never see him again! He should go live on the _moon_! And die there!

"Well, you have a very strange sense of humor!" I wanted to scream! Why was James Potter so annoying?

* * *

James

Oh, she made me so MAD! Why couldn't she just be NOT ANNOYING for _once?_ Merlin's freakin' beard! "At least I _have_ a sense of humor!"

Her green eyes flashed. _They're really pretty like that,_ I thought before mentally slapping myself. "Maybe you should try getting rid of that then!" She yelled, stepping forward so her nose was almost touching my mouth. She was so short.

Was it possible for her hair to get any brighter? I watched it, still not believing I'd ever thought that her eyes were pretty! My anger at her made the words come out sharper. Good. The stupid little girl deserved it! "Maybe _you_ should try getting some of it too!"

"It takes two hands to clap!" She shouted randomly, and I wanted to hit something.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" Oh, she drove me up the _wall!_

"IT MEANS I WON'T BECOME IMMATURE UNTIL YOU BECOME MATURE!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"It's a deal!" I said, thrusting out my hand. She grasped it, and her small cool hand made my sweaty one feel…better?

"Fine!" She said, shaking it roughly. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Fine!" I turned the other way and stomped to my dormitory. SHE WAS SO ANNOYING!

* * *

Lily

UGH! Why did I make that deal? And how in _hell_ did James Potter drive me up so _hard?_

_

* * *

_

_December 14_

James

I was peacefully writing a letter to Liam, telling him all about our latest pranks:

_Hey Liam!_

_What's up? How's the cousins? Say hi to your mum and dad from me. Hey, we should get together over Christmas. I have some brilliant prank ideas. Did I tell you about Halloween? It was so wicked!_

_So Remus Lupin (I told you about him, didn't I?) stole all this love potion from the girls. Then Sirius and I charmed the Potions teacher, Slughorn, to telling us how to reverse it. It was called 'Opposites Attract' or something like that. When we reversed it, it made everyone the opposite of what they were! Isn't that cool?_

_So Sirius became something Remus calls "philosophic" and Peter became all stuck up. Remus, the idiot, didn't take it! He recorded everything we said! Uh, let's see…Lizzie, remember her, the blond? She became all depressed and sad! Alice was kind of like Peter. She sang the song "Obsessed." It was so funny! And Lily Evans. She was a giggly, girly, OMG girl! It was hilarious! She kept going on about boys. She looked different, too. I like her better now. That was plain scary. Speaking of scary, I was mature. It was horrible! _

_After that, Evans and I got into this __huge__ fight. We were in the middle of the common room. She was screaming and I was yelling and oh, even thinking of it makes me angry! I don't know how she did it, but she conned me into a deal: if I became mature, she was loosen that stick up her arse. She didn't quite put it that way, but that's the main part of it. How did she do that? She just snuck it up on me! I need a really good prank idea for her! Li, do you know how to change hair and eye color? While we were fighting, her hair got so bright it was blinding! It's red, by the way. And her eyes? Jeez Louise. They got stunningly green. It was awfully Slytherin._

_I told you about the fireworks and also Mary Waters, right? That was great. Mary had no idea we put shrinking powder in her shampoo. Serves her right!_

_Write back!_

_Your favorite cousin, James._

_P.S Ask Aunt Camille if we can come over._

I rolled up the paper and whistled for Lily. Merlin, that felt weird. I wasn't used to saying "Lily," so I mostly just said, "Hey girl."

"Hey, girl," I said, stroking Lily's reddish head. "Can you take this to Liam Potter?" Lily hooted and nipped me gently. "Ow! You get a treat when you come back, little brat." I laughed to show her I was kidding, even though she probably didn't understand me. "Good. Go on, now. Wait for a reply."

Lily fluttered her wings and took off, soaring through the window we usually kept open for owls. It was right cold now, though. I closed it firmly, staring out on the snowy grounds. December was here.

I was gazing outside, watching Lily get smaller and smaller, when Sirius came barreling up the stairs. "James!" he gasped. "I need your help."

I turned and burst out laughing. He was disheveled and dirty, with smudges of mud all over his cheeks. "What happened to you, mate?"

"Snape!" Sirius growled. He looked so murderous that I felt scared for Snape. "The little idiot…"

"What happened?" I asked curiously, picking up my wand from my bed and trying to summon a towel. _Accio! Accio, dammit!_ I'd overheard some fourth years practicing, and the spell would be so useful! _Accio!_

"I was on my way to the Owlery because I was going to owl that man in Diagon Alley, the one who owns that girly shop? And anyway, I was going to ask him for a birthday present. And Snivelly hexed me!"

I didn't know whether to laugh or sympathize. "Batting for the other side, then? Why would you want a present from a girl shop?"

Sirius scowled at me. "For _Aliya_…you know, her _birthday…_"

I shrugged. I wasn't concerned; I still had some chocolate in my trunk. I was sure I'd get some for Christmas, so it wouldn't matter if I gave some to the Indian girl. Girls love chocolate, right? That's what Mum said. "So?"

"Don't tell me you already have a present!" Sirius groaned. "Damn you! What're you giving her? What do you give a girl?"

"Why are you giving her anything?" I asked, completely confused on why Sirius would _care._ He liked that Julie girl! Well, he hadn't confirmed it…wait a minute. Sirius was blushing? "You like her, don't you?"

Sirius groaned loudly and flopped on his bed. "I don't know, mate!"

I tried to stop myself from smirking. "You like her! Sirius Black likes Aliya Patil!"

His face was on _fire!_ "No I don't! I like—" He stopped. "Not Aliya!"

"Yes you do. Don't deny it." I smiled smugly and joined him. He didn't look at me, he was so embarrassed. "Hey, Aliya's pretty! You'd be good together."

"We're not getting together!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "She doesn't fancy me! And I don't fancy her at all!"

I frowned. I didn't have any experience with girls, either. Hell, I didn't fancy anyone! What was I supposed to tell him? "You could ask her out and see?"

"Like _that _would work." Sirius put his head in his hands. "I don't like her! Or most girls in general!"

"Oh, I see," I teased. "Open those closet doors."

"Wha—hey! I don't like blokes! That's not what I meant!" Sirius tackled me. _Oh, I see. He's gonna change the subject._

"Admit it! You like Aliya!" I flipped him over. _Ha! I'm the winner! I'm stronger!_

"Do…" He pushed up. "NOT!"

Remus walked in at that point, took one look, and groaned. "Now what?"

"Sirius likes—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aliya Patil" I finished triumphantly.

Remus looked amused. "That's nice. Hey, you should ask her out."

"Why does everyone think that?" Sirius moaned. "Leave me alone!"

"Nope." I said.

"Fine! Who do _you_ like? Oh, wait, I know the answer to that." He sighed deeply, muttered something under his breath, and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius!" I said, looking to Remus for support. The boy in question looked like he'd been clubbed over the head. "I hate Lily Evans!"

"You said it, not me," Sirius said defensively.

"You know what they say," Remus pointed out. Not him too! Why was everyone against me? "To hate someone, you'd have to like them first."

"Nice one, Remus."

"What? That's ridiculous! So you love Snape, now?"

Sirius opened his mouth and promptly shut it. "Good point." Remus just rolled his eyes.

Remus sat down next to us. "Why are girls so confusing?"

* * *

_December 18_

Lily

Aliya's birthday was today! I was so excited! Liz, Alice and I planned out _everything._ It's great. Only our dorm is having a party because Aliya had told me sometime ago that she didn't like big parties in her favor. We decorated the dorm and begged a seventh year to glamour it all over. We all have presents. Alice disappeared for a hour and came back with the promise of food. I owled Dad and he sent me some Coca-Cola. It was all set…but Aliya hadn't said a word about her birthday all day. We'd woken her with a "Happy Birthday!" Aliya had only smiled and gone downstairs. _Why_ didn't she want to celebrate?

Lizzie, Alice and I were up in the dorm, plotting a way to get her to have fun. Lizzie was currently pouting, looking at the beautiful decorations sullenly. "If I have to drag her up here," she said suddenly, "I will!"

"Nah," Alice said wickedly. "I have a better idea."

I leaned in closer. She looked around and then whispered one word: "Sirius."

Lizzie clapped her hands together but I was still. What? Sirius Black? No! Sirius didn't like _her_. She…he…no! They weren't together! Sirius was, well, Sirius! He was annoying and arrogant! Aliya had no business liking him!

"But…Sirius?" I pleaded. "How would that help?"

"Oh, it would! She likes him, remember?" _What? Since when? She picked him over Slughorn, but who wouldn't? Why didn't she tell me?_ "So if _he_ tells her to come upstairs and have a party, she will."

"That's ridiculous. She'll just think he's kidding." I said urgently. This was insanity!

"No, she'll be pleased!"

"Yeah, she'll have fun!" Lizzie echoed Alice.

"No," came a new voice. "She'll wonder why her friends are setting her up with Sirius Black instead of having a sleepover party like she wants!"

"A – Aliya?"

"Guilty as charged. Come on. Potter forgot about my birthday, but he dug some chocolate out of his trunk and handed it to me. Let's eat it!"

"It's probably drugged," I tried, but Alice and Lizzie had already reached out a hand. _Oh, well. _I wouldn't eat it. I didn't trust anything from that stupid boy.

* * *

_Later on…_

James

I kept hearing giggles from Evans's dorm. It was across the hall from us, after all. What were they _doing?_ Merlin, during _our_ stay-up-late nights we planned pranks. I really wanted to be a fly, just so I could see what the puzzling gender did when they were alone. I looked over at Sirius…he had a pillow over his head and was scowling at the door. "Stupid giggles," he griped when he saw I was looking. "Don't they ever _stop?"_

Remus sighed. "It is rather annoying."

"Let's go explore," I suggested. "Instead of letting them drive us batty."

Sirius agreed, his face lighting up expectantly. Exploring usually led to pranks. "Can we explore near the dungeons?" Sirius still hadn't pranked his cousin, that Cissa girl, but he was constantly thinking of ways to do so.

Peter agreed without a sound, nodding his pale head up and down. Remus was the last to agree, his eyes flicking tersely around the room, to where moonlight shone in the window. "We'll get lost again," he said, always the reasonable person in the group.

"So we'll map it!" I said, before I stopped putting on my trainers. "We'll map it," I repeated slowly. "We'll map it! Guys, we should make a map of Hogwarts!"

"Aww, James, that'll be too hard," whined Sirius.

"But it will be so useful! I mean, next time we want to prank someone, we can figure out exactly where to do it! Plus, Liam told me that there are tons of secret passageways. It'll be brilliant!"

Sirius and I were poking about the corridor, trying to find a passageway, while Peter and Remus sat against the wall, carefully sketching out how far we'd gone.

"Pssst!" A low voice whispered, causing Sirius to draw his wand and wave it around. We didn't know any hexes, but who cared about that? Actually, I did know that Curse of the Bogies that Evans had hexed me with.

"Who's there?" I said suspiciously, drawing mine as well. It wasn't a teacher or a prefect—it was nearly eleven-thirty. The prefects usually stopped patrolling at eleven. Only the Head Boy and Girl were out now, but they would've taken points and sent us off to bed. So it had to be a student, and most likely a Hufflepuff—Ravenclaws didn't usually sneak out.

"Come closer!" The voice urged. It was a guy's voice, but it sounded more like an adult. A seventh year? What were they doing? We went closer to the voice, leaving a puzzled Remus and Peter behind. It was a…_portrait?_

"Are you talking to…_us_?" I asked the picture skeptically. The picture was one of a twenty-something year old bloke holding a firecracker in the middle of an empty room.

"Absolutely!" The man said cheerily, waving the lit firecracker around. "I'm Charlie, protector and supporter of all troublemakers! I used to have tons of people here with me, but they all ran away after I played pranks on them."

"That's great and all," Sirius said, clearly not meaning it. He looked over me, mouthing '_he's mental.'_ "But why did you call us over?"

"To tell you I guard a passageway, of course!" Charlie boomed. "Goes to a hidden room in the third floor, only accessible through me! Actually, that's wrong. So when you exit the room, to get back in you have to tell the wall a successful prank you did and it'll let you in! Wicked, right?"

I laughed, no longer thinking this Charlie bloke was mental. Hogwarts was amazing. A room where you had to tell it a prank for it to open? A portrait that supported troublemakers? Brilliant! "Do you have a password?" I asked, nudging Sirius to go get Remus.

"Certainly, certainly! It is _mischief managed_."

_Mischief Managed?_ That was catchy. I liked that. A lot. _I'm definitely going to use that one day._ Remus and the rest arrived, and I took the map from Remus and quickly added a picture of a portrait. Underneath, I wrote _Charlie_—_mischief managed_. "Uh, mischief managed," I said hesitantly, and the picture swung open. We quickly entered, laughing a little with excitement.

"This is great," Remus said, brushing a hand against the wall. It was nearly pitch black in here, but he had gone in first so was leading the way. We walked, whispering to each other, for about five minutes before Remus said, "I feel a lever. Should I push it down?"

"Go ahead," I told him, and I guess he did so even though I couldn't see. The wall slid upwards and we ran into an empty, circular room. "Wow," I breathed, walking around it. "This is…wow." It had some chairs and a table that was covered in dust. It had a few windows will shades pulled down over it, and some empty shelves in the corner. "We could store our prank supplies in here!"

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, leaping around the room. "We're famous explorers now! Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin! We rule the world!"

I slapped his hand as Remus cheered along with him. "Don't forget Peter," he scolded, "And no one can stop us, we found a passage to the third floor! Who knows what else is there?"

* * *

_December 19_

James

_Dear Jamesie,_

_I'm every so sorry, sweetie. I know you wanted to come home with Sirius this Christmas, but your rascal of a father planned a twenty-five year honeymoon for us. We did get married December 23, after all. We are journeying to Greece, and I daresay you won't want to come along. I owled Cammie but she says she may send Liam to Hogwarts along with his sisters, as she is going to be away as well. I will mail you your gifts—I included some for Sirius as well. I'm so sorry, dear. Have a wonderful Christmas! I will be thinking of you, and know your father and I miss you dearly._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

_**P.S Hey, sport. I know you're mad at me, but what can I say? The ol' Potter charm is at it again! Lizzy Rose is trying so hard not to be excited for your sake, but between you and me—she really wants to go. You can handle it, right? Your mum hasn't seen the package I'm including—take those prank items and use them well! You haven't written to me lately, James-o. I love you tons. Take care of yourself! **_

_**Dad**_

I held the letter in my hand, blinking away unwilling tears. I wasn't a puss! Blokes didn't _cry._ But I'd never been away from Mum and Dad at _Christmas_ before! Sirius and I had already planned the mayhem we were going to cause at the Party! This wasn't fair!

"Oi, mate! I saw Dahlia, didn't I? What'd your parents say?" Sirius hollered up the stairs, his voice echoing all weird.

I petted Dahlia, one of our many owls, lightly on the head. "No go, mate," I said, making sure my voice was completely unshaky. "Dad's hauling Mum off on a honeymoon adventure!"

"Rotten luck," he groaned. "Remy's staying too, I'm pretty sure. We should see if we could convince the girls to stay! We'll have a great time! There are so many good Christmas pranks…"

I grinned lightly at the thought. "Fun with the girls? Are you serious? Don't turn into a pussy-cat on my watch!"

"As if!" He called back. "I'm off to pester Evans for you. Want to come?"

"Why not?" I said, leaping over my bed and trotting downstairs. Halfway down, I paused and yelled, "Dahlia, you can go!" to the owl still sitting in our room. At the bottom of the stairs, Sirius rammed into me _hard_, knocking me to the floor. "What the—mhelg!"

My wanker friend shoved his hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Here comes _Keisha._"

I wrenched his hand away, taking in a deep, non-sweaty breath. "The beater? Why're you scared of _her?_"

Sirius looked shifty. I glared him down and he blew a lungful of air out. "Okay," he began. "So I _may_ have pranked her again…"

I started to laugh even as an angry Keisha headed straight for us, eyes blazing. "Black," she growled. "You are in some deep shit."

'Black' paled. "Keisha!" He said charmingly. "Wow. You look gorgeous in that dress!"

Keisha, who was wearing a yellow sundress, looked down and adjusted it, blushing. "I don't like dresses," she confided. "But mum always wants me to wear them."

Sirius winked at her. "You don't like dresses but dresses like you."

She blushed harder and swatted his arm. "Where'd you get that line?"

"Caught me. It was in Wizard Weekly," Sirius lied. I didn't think there was such thing as Wizard Weekly. "I can't believe you're going home! I'm going to be all alone." He pouted, looking up at her. I stayed away, watching in awe as he completely charmed Keisha. Why couldn't _I_ do that? That wasn't fair! _When Liam gets here,_ I consoled myself, _he'll teach me how. I can't __not__ be able to charm girls. They're __girly__ and all but dead useful. I mean, if I could charm Evans, she wouldn't yell at us!_

"Poor baby," she said, patting his hair like he was a child. "I'll write you."

Sirius perked up. "Really?" Wait a sec. What happened to Aliya?

"Tell you what," she said. "Promise to not prank me the rest of the school year and I'll get you a present."

"Deal," Sirius said instantly.

She smiled at him. "Wise move, Black. See you later."

Sirius nodded, watching her go. When she left, he turned to me, grinning like a maniac. "Ha!" He said excitedly. "Did you see _that?_"

"Nice!" I said, slapping his hand. I lowered my voice, feeling awkward. "How'd you know what to do?"

"I read a book," he said like it was obvious. He looked at my gaping face. "This Christmas, we're going to study it."

"Studying," I moaned. "Over hols?"

"For a good cause!"

* * *

_December 24_

Lily

Argh! I hated the song "Jingle Bells." It was so annoying and was played _constantly_ on the radio. Petunia had taken to singing it as well. Just to torture me, I was certain.

Speaking of Petunia, she'd been…normal. Like nothing had happened. I was fine with that, but it was kind of insulting that she just glossed over nearly two years of bratty behavior. It was Christmas, so I _should_ forgive her, but I kept finding myself annoyed at her 'nice' behavior.

"Lily!" Petunia herself hollered up the stairs. "Help me! Mum's got me on salad duty!"

I grinned to myself. Salad Duty was the dreaded job that Mum always gave us. Seeing as neither of us liked salad, making it was torture. "Mum!" I cried. "Petunia needs to help me put the presents under the tree!"

Mum sighed loudly. "Fine, go! Send Richard in, then."

I smirked to myself, going out of my room quietly and walking—more like tripping—down the stairs. Of course, Daddy was in the library and he saw me fall, just in time to catch me. "Ow," I moaned. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Anytime, Princess. You know, I really like the idea of 'daddy,'" He mused. "Can't you call me that for a _little_ longer? It seems so long ago that you did…"

"Ten years old, Dad_dy_," I reminded him, smiling up at him. He was such a softie, sometimes. Last Christmas, I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

"How could I forget?" He scooped me into his arms, just like I was a baby. "Now, _you_ are going to be the little minx you are and get me out of setting the table!"

"I already did," I grinned at him as he carried me into the kitchen. "Have fun making the salad."

"Hey!" He growled playfully, nuzzling me with his stubble. I squealed and he put me down. "Rosie-pie," he said mournfully. "Salad? Me? Do you want it to have chocolate chips in it instead of healthy bits?"

"You'll make it if you want _your_ bits to stay healthy," Mum threatened. Dad paled and brushed me off carefully.

"Go run along now, Princess," he said hurriedly. "We'll see about revenge!" Then, "What's this about my bits, Rose?"

In the living room, Petunia was waiting for me, looking at the tree with misty eyes. It was a plain tree, large and smelling of pine. "Hey," I said softly. She jumped and turned around, before smiling—was it real?—at me.

"Lily!" She said. "Sorry. I was just…" Petunia shrugged. "Remembering, I suppose."

"There's a lot to remember," I agree quietly, looking up through the tree branches with her. Minutes pass, before I speak up. "Remember when Mum forgot to put ornaments up and we did after Christmas?"

"Or that time she put that one with Aunt Raney with a big "X" through it, and she dropped in for a visit?" Petunia said laughingly, pulling the two boxes of ornaments towards here—one was 'bought' and one was 'handmade'—and opening them.

I pulled out a particularly horrendous 'handmade' one: a picture of a _chubby_ me and a bawling Petunia. Blushing, I gave it to Petunia who groaned, "Lily! Just…shove this down, will you?"

"I heard that!" Mum yelled, and I rolled my eyes. I examined the picture, wincing at the sight of my fat cheeks. Why did Mum ever take this picture? I'm sure she thought it was cute, but it's rather embarrassing. Plus, it isn't like she can show this to any of her friends without looking like an awful mother who fed one child entirely too much, and neglected the other until she screamed.

"Yes, Mum!" I called back, picking up a paper clip and bending it out of shape before hooking it on to the picture and then the tree. I pushed it back far, so the needles hid it from sight. I certainly wasn't about to let this mortification be glaringly obvious. Petunia caught my eye and we both stifled grins, remembering Christmases past, in this very room, when we'd strategically place the ugly pictures back in the shadows.

* * *

James

"This is boring," Sirius moaned. I was staring out the window, rolling a quill between my fingers. Where was Liam? This Christmas is going to be _w-i-c-k-e-d._ It's basically like Christmas at Hogwarts: Potter Style. Aunt Camille got Dumbledore to agree to let Liam and his twin siblings (girl and boy) to come over since she's off gallivanting around the world with boyfriend number fifteen. Madelyn was here too, since she claimed "there was no point going home if I'm going to be alone the whole time" and everyone else at school was going home. Practically everyone, anyway.

Sirius had been all moody. It was so annoying! He just grouched around our dorm, muttering to himself. What was his problem? I think it's that he doesn't want to be around all those girls. Who would? But it's irritating me to death. "Are you just going to stare out the window all day?" Sirius exploded and I dropped the quill with a clatter. I'm not a bloody girl, who stares dreamily out of the window!

"Merlin, Sirius!" I said, bending down to pick my now-broken quill up. I examined it before groaning loudly. "It's broken! Mate! You owe me a quill!" Truth be told, I couldn't care less about the quill, and knew Sirius would never give me one back. We didn't pay each other's debts. Sooner or later, he'd buy me a chocolate frog or something and we'd be even.

"It was Remus' anyway, and just _get that_ Liam boy to patch it up!" Sirius said loudly, his voice cracking hilariously on the 'get that' in the middle.

I stared at him, mouth twitching. He stared back unwillingly. Slowly, though, he started to smile. A second later we were cracking up…pun _so_ intended. "Did your voice," I started breathlessly, "Just…crack?"

He started to blush. "Did not!" Sirius protested, holding his throat like he could keep the cracks in. Seeing my grin, he hit me. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Stop _laugh_ing at me!" I mimicked, making my voice go up high in the middle. He glared at me, opened his mouth to say something, and dissolved in laughter.

* * *

Lily

_Dear Alice,_

_How are you? What are you doing? Do you want to talk—_

I groaned in frustration and scribbled out the single line I'd written. Grrr. I stomped out of my room, holding the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. In moments like this, I _would_ usually go to Petunia and ask her for help, but as nice as she was pretending to be, well…let's just say I was wary.

I did want to talk to Alice. I didn't want to leave things hanging like this. I was already fighting with one person (Petunia) and I didn't fancy the idea of Alice and I arguing all the time. I wasn't exactly sure what her problem was, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Offering to _talk_ about it just appeared awkward to me, but I certainly didn't want this to fester.

I stomped into the kitchen, sliding into a chair. Mum, who was bustling around and cooking, barely spared me a glance. "Lils, dear, would you set the table? Richard opted out of that job.

"Mum," I started to ask her about Alice. Maybe she'd have some suggetions?

But, she wasn't listening. "Lily, can you just do it? Ask me later, I'm kind of busy—oh _shit! _I mean, shoot!" She slipped on oven gloves, opening the oven door and flapping away smoke that came out. Sensing this clearly wasn't the right time, I gloomily went to set the table. Dad was leaning back in one of the chairs, feet on the table, reading a book.

"Dad!" I hissed softly. He jumped, knocking the chair down as he fell to the floor. I snickered at him, pasting a completely innocent look on face as he glared at me from the floor.

I expected him to muffle a swear word as he got up, but instead the corners of his lips turned up just a tad. I swear he was silently laughing at me, but all he said was, "Hey, Lils? Leave the role of drama queen to your sister…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said suspiciously, not offering to help him up. Was he making fun of me, or of Petunia? I never could tell with my dad…he could say rib you with a completely straight face and leave you wondering if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Nothing, darling," he replied affectionately, getting to his feet with a groan. "Damn, I feel old," he muttered to himself. When I fixed him with what I thought was a stern glare, he held up his hands defensively. He ran them through brown hair and tried to glare back at me.

"Dad, that's obviously not working," I informed him, putting my hands on my hips. He tried to keep a straight face, before he smiled.

"You're so cute," he grinned, pulling me into a hug before I could hit him. I narrowed my eyes, squirming out of his grasp.

"_Dad_," I scolded. "I am twelve years old, nearly."

"So?"

"I'm not _cute_ anymore!" I scowled, stalking out of the room. Am I 'cute?' I don't want to be cute. _Cute_ is my little four year old cousin, Kat, not me. Dad is so ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

A/N 2: Hey…so I'm churning out chapters as fast as I can, just for you! Even if I'm pretty sure I got all of one review on the last chapter. Come on, folks! I love to hear what you think. And I know more than one person is reading this. I get like five emails a day, saying 'BLANK added you to their story/author alert' or to favorite author or story list. If you can do that, you can spare me a couple sentences saying what you liked or not. It helps me improve my writing, and make the story more enjoyable for you!

Now that that's out of the way…I had complete writers block on this. I'm sorry. The rest of Christmas is coming up next chapter, as well as some more drama. This seemed like as good of a place to end as anything. I'll hope to write another chapter for you soon, but I'm leaving for the TIP program on Saturday so I won't be able to write for three weeks. Hopefully, this can hold you over. Lots of love, I'm Actually A Squib! (Which I am)


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy Bites

Lily

I usually love Christmas. But today, I just wanted to be back at Hogwarts. Tuney and I did our thing; we woke up early, unwrapped presents, thanked each other. We sipped hot chocolate in our mugs and snuck in marshmallows when Dad wasn't looking. We heated the extra chocolate chips on the stove while cookies baked in the oven and licked the sweet syrup off our fingers. It was perfect, but I missed my friends.

Plus, it was a bit awkward around my parents. None of knew quite what to say as we sat around after lunch, still in our pajamas (as per tradition), surrounded by festive wrapping paper. Normally conversation flows easily, but even the tried-and-true "how's school" question fell flat after I had to explain to a disgusted Petunia what Herbology was and ignore Mum's subtle probing about Potter. Of course, hearing his name reminded me of him. He reminded me of Sirius. Stupid, stupid brain. I didn't, you know, _fancy_ the boy at all! I just recently admitted to myself (okay, last night) that he was a little…cute (okay, a lot). Which made me blush. Which made Mum more curious.

After Mum gave up trying to get information out of me and left, with Dad, to get ready, Petunia cornered me in the kitchen. "So spill," she demanded, her pale hand catching my wrist.

"Spill what?" What was she on about?

She sighed like it was all-so-obvious and I should _know_ what thoughts ran through her brain. "Who's the boy?"

"What?" I stammered. Boy? She couldn't mean…Sirius? "Boy?"

"Yes, dimwit. The boy that had you blushing back there!" Tuney said harshly, her cherry red nails digging in to my skin.

"There's no boy, Tuney!" I protested. She was crazy? Just because I decided that Sirius was mildly attractive didn't mean I _fancied _him! And how did she know already? Could she read minds?

"And I'm not going out with Nick," she sighed in frustration. "Of course there's a boy. You're twelve! Almost! Hate to ruin it, Lils, but there's always going to be boy from now on."

"Tuney." I wasn't going to be a boy-obsessed maniac. Please.

"Lily," she said mockingly. "Humor me. If there _was_ a boy, who would it be?"

"There isn't a boy." I said this firmly. She groaned.

"Lily," she began, lip pouting. "I never see you! And you never write to me. Okay, so I was bitchy to you. But I got over that, yada yada yada, I'm sorry. But we never talk anymore!"

I looked at her, my resolve weakening. Was she kidding? Tuney always could play me like a guitar. And today, she honestly looked like she was going to cry, what with her un-made up face and messy Christmas pjs. "You can't tell anyone."

"Duh, of course!" Tuney cheered, dragging me to the den and shutting the door. "Time to spill, sister!"

"So his name's Sirius," I said hesitantly, sinking into a couch next to Petunia.

"Ooh, sexy name," she giggled, laughing harder at my appalled look. _Sexy? Sirius?_ "You're such an innocent. Okay. Tell me more. Wait! Is he hot?"

"Uh…maybe?" She was so…giggly. Is this how I'm going be when I'm older? _No. I won't let myself get to this._ That was a mean thought, but Petunia was so excited! Boys weren't all that special. _Except Sirius…_

"Describe! Wait. Is he that boy at that party like a year ago? The dark hair one?"

And so it began. Twenty loud, giggly minutes later, I was free. Talking with her was nice, I decided. If only I felt more comfortable around my parents.

* * *

James

"Little cuz, wake up," a deep voice said in my ear. I blinked once, twice, and went back to sleep. Why was he disrupting my sleep? Some people needed their beauty sleep, especially because I'd stayed up until midnight last night waiting for Liam to come in.

Wait one second…Liam?

"Liam?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Guilty, James."

My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed. Liam was here! Finally! I couldn't wait to tell him about all the pranks I'd pulled when he was gone. "Liam!" I cried. "You look older."

"Because I _am_ older." He had brown hair and hazel eyes like mine, and was at least a few heads taller then I was. He rolled his eyes. "It's nearly eight, get up lazy. And wake your snoring friend over there."

"When'd you get in?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"After Santa did, dimwit," he said teasingly, ruffling my hair. "Which means…presents! And I love you, cousin, but not enough that I'm waiting any longer for them."

After I woke up Sirius (note to self: never pour water on him. Bad idea), I dragged him downstairs and my cousins and I sat around the fire, opening presents. Well actually, only Madelyn, Louis and I sat around the fire. Molly (she's seventeen…I mentioned her before, right?) went to go hang out with her cool seventh year friends and Liam's siblings went off by themselves to eat breakfast.

Not that I cared. Liam, who was nearly nineteen by now, was much better than _Molly_. But anyway. Let's see. I got…chocolate and a wand holster from Dad, candy and a prank book from Mum, various prank items from all my relatives, a How to Improve Your Game book from Liam and items like that. The regular. Still, I was pleased with my stash this year. Mum told me I was the easiest to buy for; I was perfectly happy with pranking items and candy. I was simple like that.

Sirius got the same things from my parents that I did, and he looked rather pleased. Liam, however, was eyeing him. "Sirius _Black_, eh? What'd your parents get you?" he asked suddenly. I glared at my cousin. Sirius' parents were a touchy subject. No wonder, as they were Slytherins and part of the Black family. Sirius never really mentioned them. All I knew about them was that he disliked his entire family, apart from his cousin and little brother. Liam should know this…why was he bringing this up?

Sirius looked confused. "Um, they don't send me presents," he said softly, rolling a candy wrapper between his fingers. "I…get them when I go home."

"Why?" Liam prodded. "They too big to send by post, like regular people?"

"Liam," I protested, but he shut me up with a glare. I didn't understand it. Liam had the completely wrong idea!

"LiLi, don't say that," scolded Madelyn. _She_ knew a bit about Sirius…she loathed Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin. Liam didn't say anything, only fixing his eyes on Sirius intently.

"Or perhaps they don't care about their little Gryffindor kid? Merlin knows Slytherins have no loyalty…even to their own children," Liam says haughtily. I was taken aback. This was nothing like the Liam I knew. My cousin was a laidback, cool sort of guy who liked pranking people and playing Quidditch. Not someone who insults people they barely knew! "Little Black kids have to fend for themselves, do they? Or do their _slaves_ care for them?"

Sirius looked down, crumpling the wrapper savagely. I nudged him with my shoulder for comfort, hardly believing the ugly, angry look on my cousin's face. Merlin. Sirius looked up, pinning Liam under a steely glare. "You would know about expensive presents, wouldn't you?" He asked sneeringly, sounding so…Slytherin, that it surprised me. "Mummy gives you extra large gifts because she's never there on Christmas, am I right?"

Madelyn gasped and Liam recoiled. I closed my eyes. This was bad. Forget bad…this was _awful_. I couldn't side with Liam, because Sirius would get upset, but I couldn't go against my family! "Sirius…" I pleaded, like I had to Liam moments before.

Sirius didn't look in my direction. His narrowed eyes were firmly fixed on Liam's face, and I barely recognized him. His face was cool and expressionless, apart from a small, mocking sneer. "Why is that, I wonder?" He continued smoothly. "Perhaps she prefers work over her children?"

"Of course not!" exploded my cousin. This was true. My aunt didn't even work.

"No? Perhaps she prefers a quick shag over her kids, then?" Sirius said coldly, and even I recoiled. I swore frequently, if only to rebel against Mum and Dad, but I didn't use…well…language like _that_. I was torn between blushing and being angry – he was insulting my aunt, after all – but I took a closer look at Sirius and changed my mind.

He was shaking, just slightly, and his eyes were just slightly filmed over with tears. His hand was clenched around the other one, and he dug his thumb fingernail into his palm. I suddenly remembered something Mum had told me years ago, during some of my etiquette lessons: _"Traditionally, all purebloods are supposed to learn to wear a 'mark', so to speak," _she'd told me._ "It's considered a weakness to show your emotions. But nowadays, only the strict purebloods bother with it…usual the Slytherin families. They seem to think you can cut and tear at your opponent better if you're completely unaffected."_

Sirius doubtlessly learned to wear a 'mask' like Mum said. Suddenly, I couldn't feel any anger at all towards my best friend. He was obviously hurting, and dealing with it the best way he could.

"You little bastard!" Liam was protesting, his face flush and bright red. Thankfully, we were the only ones in the guest rooms Dumbledore had provided my cousins with (which somehow appeared in the middle of Gryffindor Tower) so nobody was around. "James, Madelyn, get this little shite out of here!"

Madelyn wasn't one to take orders from anyone, even Liam. She stood; Levitating her presents with a lazy flick of her wand, Maddy snapped her gum and said, "Don't tell me what to do, Liam. Sort out your little problems by yourself. Bye, James. I'm off to find Mol."

"Traitor," he grumbled softly. Liam fixed me with a stare. "I don't know who Black thinks he is, but I want him out of my room."

"Fine," I said boldly, surprising myself. I glared right back at him and he looked taken aback. "Come on, Sirius, we're leaving."

"James!" Liam protested, his face losing the angry shade. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my friend," I said promptly. "And then coming back to talk to you. Merlin, Liam." I put my arm around a shell-shocked Sirius and copied Maddy, Levitating our presents as well. I steered my friend to the door, kicked it open and walked out, the line of presents following. As I left Liam standing the middle of the room, dumbstruck, I couldn't help but say bitterly, "Way to ruin Christmas, Liam."

Sirius stared at me blankly in the privacy of our dorm. "James," he choked out, and suddenly his mask fell and he was crying.

I pulled my friend into a hug. I didn't care about appearances right then. I didn't care that this was mushy and girly, and that blokes didn't hug or cry. Sirius was hurting, badly, and it was my _duty_ as his friend to help.

"Sirius," I said in reply. "Merlin, I'm sorry about my prattish cousin."

"But I insulted your family!" Sirius said shakily. "And I was rude, and…"

"Shut up, mate!" I said sharply. "Liam started it. And you were just defending yourself."

Sirius slid onto the bed and I sat next to him, my arm still around

his shoulders for support. "It's true," he whispered, barely audible. "My parents don't care about me."

Surely this wasn't true. "Sirius, they do," I reassured him. "They're just getting over the shock that you're a Gryffindor."

Sirius shook his head vigorously, sniffing. "No, James," he choked out. "They don't care at all! They never have, and I know they never will…hell, they don't care if I live or die. They'd probably prefer it if I left and never returned."

* * *

Lily

I nibbled on my quill. What was I to write? Oh, bugger Petunia. She had insisted I write a letter to _Sirius_ for Christmas. Why would I do that? Firstly, I did _not_ fancy him. Secondly, I've never written a boy anything! (Well, okay, I've written Dad and my uncles). What was I supposed to say?

_Dear Sirius_, I started, before crossing that out. _'Dear'_ sounded so…dear-ish! I tried again…and promptly ruled out _'Sirius'_ for being too rude, '_Hey, Sirius'_ for being to casual, and _'To Sirius'_ for being to formal.

I settled on:_ 'Merry Christmas, Sirius!'_

_I hope you're having a great Christmas! I'm having a pretty good one here in the Muggle world! There's plenty of Coca-Cola to go around! Did you get any nice presents? I'm so sorry that I didn't get you anything! I'll have to make it up for you—_

Merlin, how many exclamation points were I using? Did I _want_ to sound so…excited? I crumpled it up and tried again.

_Merry Christmas, Sirius!_

_How has your Christmas been going so far? You're at Hogwarts, right? You have to tell me what its like at school. I bet the feast is delicious. I'm enjoying myself at home in the Muggle world. One the telly, there has been plenty of Coca-Cola commercials running. I've gone through a bottle today alone. Since I didn't get you anything for Christmas, I might just get you a bottle when I return…if you're nice. _

_Just kidding. Anyway, see you at school! I don't miss your idiotic pranks with Potter (he is rather childish), but I do miss my Trans partner! I tried to explain to my sister what our school classes were, and she got completely grossed out. Oh, well. She's a bit squeamish._

I worried a little about mentioning Petunia, but decided that Sirius wouldn't do anything. But, how was I supposed to sign off? I usually wrote 'Love' at the end of my letters, but what if that gave him the wrong idea? I couldn't write 'Sincerely' because that was so cold and formal. 'Yours truly' was also very clingy, but just writing 'Lily' was so abrupt! _Oh, stop it, Lily_, I chided myself. _Don't act like this was any different than a letter to Aunt Jill!_

Frowning at myself, I signed it _'Love, Lily' _and rolled it up, whistling for Arty. Stupid brain.

* * *

James

"You know you're always welcome at my place, right?" I offered, not sure what I should say.

Sirius grinned, just slightly. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"Good." I tapped my fingers on my thigh as we sat there in silence. I hated silence, especially when I couldn't think what to say. Had what Sirius said was true? I had no trouble believing it, if it weren't for one thing: they were his _parents._ I knew they weren't exactly affectionate, as he never got birthday cards or letters or anything from home, and he hadn't even owled his parents when he stayed over. I'd just assumed they were still mad about his getting into Gryffindor.

But the way Sirius had said it, how he'd told me so matter-of-factly that they would probably prefer if he _died_, made me think. If it was true, and not Sirius just assuming something, then I felt like the biggest git in the world. How had I not realized that?

Sirius, tired of the silent, chuckled. I looked up to see his smiling face. "Merlin, James," he said, "I'm not a different person or anything."

"You never told me before," was all I said. "And I didn't notice."

"Is that what you're on about?" he asked, making me feel stupid. "Jamesie boy, trust me. It doesn't bother me usually, alright? I'm used to it. Just forget I told you that my parents think I'm a load of shite and help me think of a plan to prank your cousin – if that's fine with you."

I nodded. I could tell that Sirius just wanted this to be done with, and I didn't blame him. I wasn't as insensitive as everybody seemed to think. I told him, "I'm all for it," and he clapped my shoulder, hard.

"Great!" Sirius said, leaping out of his chair. Though he had red eyes and tearstains, he still looked extremely happy. Despite myself, I had to wonder, _Is he always wearing a mask, even around me? Does he even like me?_

But that was stupid, and dumb, and why was I questioning his friendship? He _cried_ around me, for Merlin's sake, and I go wondering if it all was an act? It wasn't. I was just reeling with what happened. After we pranked Liam, I would be fine again.

A pecking sound against the window snapped me out of it. Sirius looked up as I stood, and he crossed the room to let in a pretty owl that looked sort of familiar. "It's addressed to me," he told me before I could ask, unrolling the letter. The owl didn't leave, obviously expecting a reply, so I got up to fetch it some treats.

"Who's it from?" I asked as the owl crunched on Lily's Mousy Munchies.

"Lily Evans," he said curiously, his eyes going to the bottom of the letter.

"What?" I yelled, getting up to see for myself. Sure enough at the bottom it said, _'Love, Lily'_ in her girly, curling writing. What? Love, Lily? Why was _Lily_ writing to Sirius (and not me!) and signing it with _love?_ "Did you write to her, Sirius?" I asked. That would make sense, if she was just replying. But that would mean Sirius wrote to her without telling me, which is a whole other problem!

"No," Sirius muttered, reading the letter. He chuckled quietly at something, and I tried to read it over his shoulder…what was she doing? She was…chatting with him, like they were _friends_! And what was with her saying she missed him?

And then she mentioned me, but she only called me _idiotic_ and _childish!_

"Sirius!" I cried, and he turned around.

"What?" He said defensively. Why was he being so defensive?

I wanted to say, _Why is she writing to you? Are you friends with her? Why'd she sign it Love? _I only asked, "She called me idiotic! And childish!"

"We'll have to prank her for that," he said in a calm-down way. "I wonder why she wrote to me…did she write you?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes, actually, she does hate you," he said musingly. "Maybe she just wrote everybody she didn't hate?"

That would make sense. I felt myself calming down a little. "And signed them all 'Love'?"

Sirius backed away, every-so-slowly. What? What did I do? "Mate, calm down. Seriously. It's no big deal. Lily and I are…not enemies anymore, okay?"

_Not enemies?_ "And not enemies write their other not enemies?"

"Lily's a bit different, James…maybe it's a Muggle culture," he pointed out. I scowled.

"Are you going to write back?"

"I have to, Art's not going to leave without a reply," he said absently, bending down to search the floor for some parchment.

"Art?" I asked. Who was Art?

"Her owl, Artemis," he said, like that should be glaringly obvious. He found some paper and started scribbling. When I didn't say anything, he told me, "Come on, James, everybody knows that."

Well, I didn't. "I'm going to go check on Liam," I said grouchily, but he didn't look up from where he was writing _Lily_. "Have fun writing to the Fire Dragon."

* * *

Lily

I paced my room, waiting anxiously for a reply. I _knew_ that the reply – if there was one – could take hours to come…what if Sirius wasn't there for Art? Or didn't want to reply? What if he just sniggered about it with Potter and tore my letter up? This was so stressful! Stupid Petunia and her stupid ideas! I must have sounded so desperate, like I _fancied_ him…

I didn't fancy him, honestly, I didn't! Boys were icky! They were gross and had cooties…and I found that I didn't believe that anymore, at least in Sirius' case. Now _Potter,_ there was a gross boy who I could firmly believe had little cooties crawling all over him and infecting him…Merlin, that boy _was_ a giant, talking cootie!

The thought made me laugh. I imagined a big bug like animal with glasses and Potter's unruly hair, clicking his big pincers at me. "Lily," it said in a horrible, infected, nasally voice. No…it would actually said, "Evans."

"Evans," Cootie-Potter said gratingly, advancing on me as I brandished my wand.

"Get away from me, Potter," I threatened.

"Let me serve you…" Cootie-Potter moaned, waving its feelers at me. "I am a big, overgrown git who thinks he's the best…and I have jealousy issues and a huge ego…" Actually, I decided, changing up my fantasy, that used too big words for Potter. He would say something like, "I am a big-headed prat who is in love with the Giant Squid…I am too stupid to try and defeat you…I can only use stupid pranks that I stupidly think of when I am sick…"

I snickered, imagining myself going, "You, Potter, are the world's biggest git! I have been sent from…the Muggle world to cure you of your git-ness! With this!" I waved a big bottle of Git-Be-Gone that I'd been hiding behind my back.

"Nooooo!" Cootie-Potter pleaded as I snapped into action. He growled and snapped his pincers.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I yelled, causing him to freeze. His buggy eyes popped as he fell over with a thud (he was fat from all the food he shoveled in his belly). I stood over him, pouring the Git-Be-Gone all over his big head and body…

His pincers shivered and snapped off, disappearing. His feelers shrunk back into his head, along two of his six arms and legs. His ant-like body shimmered until it emitted a huge mist…I cleared it with a simple spell, leaving Potter groveling at my feet.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, his voice trembling from awe. "Thanks to your supreme skill and power, I have been cured! How shall I ever repay you?"

"Well," I started, imaging all of the ways he could be my slave…he could fetch me my things every day, and wash my clothes and make me breakfast, and do my homework and feed my owl, and whenever I needed anything I'd force him to do it… "You can start by—"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

My fantasy shriveled and dried as the tapping stopped my concentration. I whirled around and glared at the interruption – couldn't it tell I was at the _key point? _I'd just started to order Potter to clean the toilets! – but once I saw what it was I forgot all about Potter.

It was Artemis! With a letter!

I ran to the window and let her in. She hooted softly at me around the treat that she was biting, and stuck out her leg. As soon as I untied the letter, she hooted again and went into her cage.

I unrolled the letter eagerly and spread it out on the table. It was from Sirius!

_Merry Christmas back to you, Lilykins!_

_Thanks for your letter. I was having a pretty good Christmas over here, even though James' idiot cousin ruined it by insulting my parents. It's okay, we're going to get him back. James says hi. Well actually, he doesn't, but I'm sure he would?_

_Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. You don't have to get me anything, really. Thank you again for the letter. I guess I miss you too, just not __classes__. I do __not__ miss Minnie or Trans. Ugh. _

_Sorry about your sister. I would offer to prank her for you, but that wouldn't go over too well, would it? Ah, well. Soon you'll be back partying with devilishly handsome wizards such as myself. A snowball fight will cure you, eh? I'll win, of course. It's just the natural order of things._

_See you at school!_

_Thanks, Sirius._

The letter made me laugh. Sirius' cockiness shone through, but instead of irritating me like Potter's did, it made me chuckle. Of course Potter ruined Christmas. It must run in the family.

I laughed, clutching the letter to my chest. Why was I thinking about the Pothead? Sirius wrote me back! He wrote me back!

Oh, Merlin I was hopeless.

But…

Sirius wrote me back!

* * *

James

I was going to do it. I was going to confront my nineteen year old cousin. I really was.

Oh, Merlin.

Sirius and I pranked him real good a few days ago. _World's Biggest Git _appeared on his back in flashing letters, and we cut off his all his hair so he was bald until he threatened me enough for us to give him the antidote. It was pretty hilarious.

Liam hadn't talked to me since then, but I'd decided I had to talk to him. That's what Mum said I should do. Maddy apparently wrote her and my aunts and told them what happened. Everyone was pretty furious at Liam, but to my surprise, nobody was mad at me.

Mum and Dad told me I had to talk to Liam and tell him what he did wrong. Dad said something about how he'd listen to me because I was his cousin, but not to them because they were older. It didn't make much sense to me, but I decided I had to talk to him anyway. Sirius didn't want me to. At the moment, he was sulking in the corner, feeling guilty. Something about not wanting to break up the family?

It didn't make much sense to me. Our family fought a lot, but it was never about anything serious. When I told Sirius that, he only smirked and said this time it was _Sirius_…which is a stupid joke.

I ignored the fact that he wrote Evans back. He was just being nice, he told me so. It was nothing more.

Ugh, I was stalling now. What was I scared of? I knocked on Liam's door, and he opened it.

"Oh, hey James," he said, looking down. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said."

That was easier than I thought. I wanted to leave, but I thought about Sirius crying. "Tell that to Sirius," I told him, walking inside. He winced.

"He should apologize first," Liam tried, before sighing. He sat next to me on the couch and looked down. "Listen, James. I will apologize to your friend. I truly am sorry."

"Why'd you start it, Liam?"

"Because I'm a prat?" Liam said, laughing. I grinned too. He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "I was angry, I guess. He reminded me a bit of me. I don't know if you remember, but when you were really small Mum used to spend Christmas with us and Dad, remember? Then they split, and she never spent anytime with us anymore."

I couldn't remember when my aunt was ever present at Christmas, but this sounded true. I nodded. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"Ah, it's not your fault, sport. I was just mad that someone else never saw their mums at Christmas either."

This made sense. "Sirius was hurt, you know," I said, even though I wanted to just shut up. This was hard. I wanted to be treated as older, but talking to my favorite cousin like I was his age was too hard for me.

"I know," my cousin said, squeezing my shoulders. "Tell you what. I'll go apologize to him, and let's all go down to the Pitch and play some Quidditch? I learned a new move last week."

This sounded good to me. I hopped off the couch and said, "Let's go!"

We entered our dorm to find Sirius scribbling a letter to Remus (yes, I secretly checked). Without looking up, he said, "Bout time, Jamesie…I was getting worried."

Liam cleared his throat. "Sirius," he said, and Sirius' head snapped up. When he saw Liam, his expression became guarded.

"Yes?"

"I apologize," Liam said clearly. "I said some horrible things about your family, and I'm sorry for any hurt I caused you."

I expected Sirius to not accept, but he stood as well. "I'm sorry, too…Liam, isn't it? I shouldn't have said that about your family, either."

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. Sirius, apologizing without any prompts? He sounded so adult. I could hardly believe it. I'd expected Liam to take forever to get to the point, and for Sirius not to accept. Then, I'd thought I would have to make Sirius apologize, which _Liam_ wouldn't accept. We'd been in there for about five minutes, and they both said they were sorry?

Was the word turning properly?

"Look at him," sniggered Sirius, pointing at me. "Poor bloke. A bit funny in the head, that one, but I expect you knew that."

"Yes," Liam said, a small smile breaking out on his face, "I did."

Hey!

* * *

Lily

Finally. It was time to go. I couldn't wait to see Hogwarts again! I dragged my trunk down the stairs, and positioned myself near the door. "Mum!" I called. "Dad! Tuney! It's nearly ten fifteen, it's time to go!"

Tuney walked into the hallway. "God, Freak, don't be so excited to leave."

I wasn't insulted. Like how I called her 'Loony-Tunes,' she called my Freak. It was just the way of things. But she did have a point. I wanted to see Hogwarts again, walk in the beautiful grounds, see all my friends and do my homework late at night near the fire, but I didn't want to leave my family…too much.

"Aw, Tunes, you know I don't want to leave you," I told her sweetly, hugging her bony self around the middle. "Mum and Dad, I can't make any promises."

"Get in the car, brat," came the voice of Dad from behind me. "I can't make any promises either, Lily."

I laughed and did as he said. Petunia followed me to the backseat of the car and shut the door. Dad and Mum were still talking in the doorway, so she leaned closer to me and hissed, "Excited to see a certain Sirius?"

"Shut up!" I squeaked, cheeks red. "Petunia!"

She leaned back, looking satisfied. "I'll miss you too, Lily…but only if you write me whenever something _exciting _happens with You-Know-Who."

I rolled my eyes. "Promise," I told her, still blushing. "But nothing's going to happen, _God_."

"He wrote back, didn't he?" wheedled Petunia as Dad came around to the back and loaded in my trunk. I glared at her, daring her to saw one word about Sirius. She didn't, thank God.

If she did, forget pranking. I might have to _murder _her.

"Bye!" I called, turning to wave as my family headed off without me. I peered at them as they disappeared into the crowd of people, feeling faintly disappointed that they didn't turn and wave back. They must have not heard me.

I suddenly felt something pressing into me and nearly screamed before realizing I was leaning on the barrier. I looked around cautiously, making sure nobody was watching, and stepped back. Sirius and Potter, of all people – I tried not to blush – stepped through, one after another.

Potter saw me first, interrupting their heated discussion of Quidditch. "Evans. This seems familiar."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not buying you anything."

Potter laughed. "Sure about that?" He ruffled his hair.

I had a sudden flash of my Cootie-Potter waving its feelers at me and sniggered to myself. It was a childish fantasy, but I couldn't help but grin at the image.

"What're you smiling at, Lilykins?" Sirius asked. "I mean, I know _I'm_ very amusing—"

My cheeks heating, I interrupted, "I wasn't laughing at you, don't worry."

"Oh? And what were you laughing at, m'lady?" Sirius said teasingly, holding his arm out as he motioned towards the barrier. "How about you tell me all about it…inside?"

"Afraid the Muggles will bite?" I joked, glancing around before walking through the barrier without Sirius. _Ah!_ I thought, trying to calm down. _He's talking to me!_

_God, Lily, act a little more like Petunia, why don't you_, I scolded myself. _It's Sirius. Stop it. _

_But he's a __boy__._

_But nothing. He's Sirius Black, your Transfiguration partner who you find mildly cute. Get a grip._

I could do this. I pictured Petunia squealing about a boy and shuddered. I would not become…_that_.

Sirius appeared behind me, scowling. I frowned at him (trouble in paradise?) and he muttered, "James doesn't exactly like me talking to you."

The git! How dare he? "Where is the prat?" I hissed, wishing fervently for some Git-Be-Gone. "He has _no right_ to say who I can or cannot talk to!"

"Who doesn't?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and found myself enveloped in Lizzie's arms.

"Lizzie!" I cried, and she yelled my name back in my ear. "I missed you so badly!"

"Oh Merlin! I missed you too! How was Christmas? I have so much to tell you!" Lizzie said excitedly.

I forgot all about Sirius. "What?"

Lizzie dragged me over to a corner. "Okay. Two things. First, you know how Alice kept disappearing and all? She's friends with these 'Puff twins, that's where she would go. Two, I'm going to be a big sister!"

My mouth dropped open. "Wow," was all I said. I shook my head. "Slow down, Liz. Firstly…which 'Puff twins?"

"The Smiths," she said airily, "I don't know their names. Bit stuck up, actually. I don't really like them."

"Huh." I tried to place them, and couldn't. I decided to pay more attention to Alice this term, so she wouldn't blow up at me like she had last term. I'd never written her, I realized with a pang. That would make for awkward nights in the dorm, unless I went and talked to her about it.

"Yes, well, I'm going to be a big sister!" Lizzie shrieked, jumping up and down. "I just found out yesterday, or I would've owled you. But can you believe it? Me, a sister!"

I could, actually, picture Lizzie as an excellent big sister. "You'll be fantastic," I assured her. "But won't there be a twelve year age gap?"

Lizzie shrugged, unconcerned. "Who cares?" This seemed rather odd to me. I guess she noticed my strange expression and said, "Oh, Lily. Wizards and witches age differently from Muggles. Like Dumbledore! That man's nearly one hundred years old, I heard! Loads of siblings have huge age differences."

I had noticed that the professors at school _were_ older than most teachers at Petunia's school. I frowned as I tried to remember a hazy conversation with Sirius. "Sirius said there was a two year difference between him and his brother, though."

"Well, not _everybody_," Lizzie said obviously, before shaking that off as trivial. "But me, a big sister! I hope it's a girl. But baby brothers are so adorable…"

I laughed. "I wish Petunia was a boy," I sighed wistfully, but I didn't think she heard me. She was off and running, explaining to me how her mum had said she could decorate the nursery in summer before the baby came.

I wondered what it would be like to have a little sibling. Rather annoying, it seemed to me, but also quite nice to have someone to look up to you. It would nice to be the older one, for once.

* * *

James

Where did Sirius get off, talking to Evans like they were great chums? Hadn't we agreed she was _off-limits_ for friendship? Or anything civil? I got that he was being friendly, so I'd tried to explain to him that being friends with the frigid girl was useless, and would only come back to bite him in the arse. But instead of laughing and realizing I was right, he'd only snapped at me and stormed off…to talk to her!

I walked through the barrier moodily, though I felt better when I saw Sirius chatting to Remus, not the Lava Monster. _She_ was over there talking to the blond one. (All right, I knew her name quite well, but I wasn't in the mood).

"…him good!" Sirius was explaining to Remus as I snuck up behind them. Remus saw me and smirked – were we finally corrupting him? – but Sirius didn't pay me any attention. Was he talking about Liam?

"Who, good?" I asked, expecting to frighten Sirius.

But he only waved his hand at me and continued talking. Affronted, I walked around so I was in the triangle. I cleared my throat, and Sirius finally stopped talking. He barely spared me a glance. "Stopped sulking, James?" He asked. Remus' eyebrows went up. "Jamesie here is _jealous_ that I'm friends with Lily."

For some strange reason, Remus choked. "Merlin, Remus, you good?" I asked, but he just held up a hand as he made some strange, rasping, choking noises. When he was done, he looked up at me, his face bright red. He had this funny little smile on his face, and he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," he coughed amusedly. "You're jealous, then?"

My mouth dropped open. "What? Of course not? Why would I be jealous that Sirius is friends with that stupid, shallow, dumb, stuck-up, frigid, conniving—"

"Learning some words, I see," Remus remarked, his smile widening. "Whatever you say, James. I'm off to say goodbye to my parents. Meet you on the train, same compartment as last term?"

I nodded, but I was more interesting in glaring at Sirius. "Not jealous, eh?"

"No!" I protested. What a stupid idea!

"Hmm?" Sirius said, smirk widening on his face. "Then you aren't upset that we are friends?"

"Yes—no—oh, I don't know, Sirius," I growled. I felt like a fool. "Meet me on the train in ten minutes. I'm off, too."

I left Sirius standing by himself, chuckling. Merlin. What was wrong with the world?

* * *

Lily

"Lily," a strange, formal voice said from behind me. Lizzie stopped talking and looked completely surprised. I turned…to see a neatly groomed Severus, already in his Hogwarts robes, standing there stiffly.

"Severus!" I gasped in surprise. What was he doing? I hadn't seen him, let alone talked to him, since our last little spat. He'd stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and had avoided me whenever I tried to come near.

"I think I see Aliya," mumbled Lizzie, sprinting off. But I didn't hear her, I was so absorbed in staring at Severus. He was thinner, his hair greasier than ever, his long, straight nose pointing at the ground like his head.

"What…what are you doing here?" I stammered.

He looked ready to leave. "I could go," he offered, but I took his arm without thinking about it and dragged him to a quieter part of the station. We had fifteen minutes – more like ten, okay – until we had to board, and I was determined to talk to him for once.

"Don't you dare," I warn him, and a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"How was your holiday, Lily?" Severus asked. I could tell he wanted to say something else, but didn't want to bring it up.

"Enjoyable," I answered. "Petunia was perfectly kind to me. Normal, even."

Severus winced, and I remembered how he'd told me to leave her be. "Listen, Lily, I'm sorry if I offended you last term."

"It's fine," I dismissed. His smile grew as I continued, "You were right. If Petunia hadn't improved, I don't think I could have lasted Christmas without hexing her."

Severus chuckled. "I can imagine," he said, almost…fondly? "That would not have been pleasant."

I smiled at his quirky, formal speech. "I had a nice dream about hexing Potter," I told him as we headed towards the train. I'd thought he would appreciate that, and he did. Severus snorted – his version of laughter – as we avoided a couple who were kissing goodbye.

"Hope it was good."

"It was. How was _your _Christmas?" I asked him curiously. I knew that his Christmases at home were dreadful, but I wondered how he got along at Hogwarts.

"Fine. Potter and Black stayed as well, but I don't think they noticed I was there," he told me as we boarded.

"Potter tends to do that," I laughed, leaving Sirius out. But Severus picked up on it, I could tell, by raising his eyebrow.

But, he didn't say anything about it (for now, I couldn't help thinking), only continuing, "I much preferred it to my house."

I noticed how he didn't say home. Not that I could blame him. I wouldn't call his falling down house 'home' either. "Did you write your parents at all?" I prodded, even though I knew this was likely to fail.

Severus stiffened. "I did not contact my father, no."

"Your mum?" I wheedled, eager to learn more about my mysterious friend. I knew he didn't hate his magical mum, as opposed to his Muggle father, but I'd never heard much about her.

Severus looked straight ahead and I internally rolled my eyes. Looked like the stiffness was back. I motioned him towards a compartment, resolving to get to the bottom of this. Liz and Aliya could wait. As we sat down and the door slid closed, he seemed to relax. "Yes. I got a letter from her. She somehow managed to sneak it past my father. Perhaps when he was drunk on the couch."

I winced. "That must have been nice," I said cheerfully.

"Yes. She is doing well, she says. My father has been spending more and more time out, so she rarely even sees him anymore."

"Sev…" I said carefully, "Why don't they get a divorce?"

"I wish, Lily. But they wouldn't, trust me. My father is to dependent on my mum's magic to survive. Without her, he would been overrun with bills in a month; being a witch does make heating and cooling costs go down quite a bit. We don't even have a dishwasher."

I'd never thought about it that way, but wizards really did have it easy. They could heat or cool or clean the house with a few flicks of their wand. I recalled how much time I spent stacking and unstacking the dishwasher alone (that was my main chore at my house), never mind cleaning my room. It seemed so unfair I couldn't take care of it with my wand. "Yes," was all I said, however. "I suppose that makes sense."

Severus nodded. "I smuggled her in some money."

"Oh, Severus," I whispered, without thinking about what I was doing, "How do you stand it?"

He looked surprised. "Stand what?"

"Living there," I cried. "How do you survive?"

"Lily, I only live there for a few months out of the year. I can handle it. Remember, I was born into it, right?"

* * *

James

Why was Sirius acting so strange? He smirked whenever he saw me, and it was driving me _insane_. Was it about Evans? Was it something I said? I had to get to the bottom of this. Was I slowly going mad?

Lily

Wow. Lizzie's enthusiasm has worn me out. All night long she'd chattered about her news. Aliya and I barely got a word in, and Alice only slunk in minutes before curfew. We finally got her to be quiet, but neither Aliya nor I had any interesting news (I wasn't about to tell her about Sirius. Not with Aliya there) so after a few minutes of discussing Tuney's latest behavior, she was off again.

I needed to talk to someone sane.

* * *

James

I hate classes. Honestly, I do. What do we have first? Bloody Tranfiguration.

I'd stopped wondering why I felt so angry about Evans and Sirius. It was obviously, as Remus pointed out, jealousy that Evans was spending so much time with him, which meant he spent less time with me. It really didn't have to do with _Evans_ at all. So I begged Remus to tell Sirius that for me, and he only laughed at me and clapped me on the back, telling me he had "no intention of deserting my best mate for a girl."

If that was so, why did he seem so excited for Double Transfiguration?

We all filed into the classroom, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. Before we could sit down, she began, "Get into your groups. We will be working on a complex spell today to change our shoes into frogs. This may take several classes to achieve."

Evans hissed, "Sirius!" loudly as I paired with Remus. I saw them sit together, with that other girl – Julia? Julie? – and suddenly dragged Remus near them. We sat a row behind.

"Why are we stalking Sirius?" Remus asked, amused. He busied himself getting ready while I glared at the boy in question.

"No reason."

"It doesn't have to do with a certain Lily Evans?" Remus continued, stacking his parchment on top of his books.

"No. I just want to see if Sirius is serious about not abandoning me," I said, like it was so obvious.

Remus muttered, "hopeless," but I barely heard him. Evans was laughing at something Sirius said, touching his arm while she giggled. She was acting…like she fancied him! Could she fancy him?

McGonagall started her lecture, so Evans promptly stopped – the goodie-goodie – but Sirius continued to tease her, poking her with his quill until she giggled softly.

"Find something funny, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply. I smirked, that would show her.

"Of course not, Professor," she responded in a shocked voice. "I was just smiling in anticipation. I can't wait to begin."

Now, was that the answer of someone who deserved to be Sirius' friend? Of course not. I was just looking out for him.

* * *

Lily

"Look at Minnie," Sirius said, grinning, as McGonagall directed us into groups. "So stern. Someone needs to loosen her up."

"Why do you call her Minnie?" I asked curiously, ignoring the image of Slughorn that popped into my brain when he said 'loosen her up.'

"Overhead Dumbledore talking to her," he smirked, winking at me. "Called her _Minerva_. I personally think they're having a torrid affair."

"Sirius!" I giggled, reaching over to smack his arm. However, my touch lingered on his warm arm and I blushed slightly. So he wouldn't notice, I continued quickly, "Everyone knows her and Slughorn have a thing."

"_Sluggy and Minnie?"_ Sirius gasped, looking appalled. "Say it isn't so!"

"You started it," I said childishly, feeling a smile tug at my lips.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but just then the Professor – not _Minnie_, for God's sake – started to talk, so he simply stuck his tongue out at me.

I turned my chair just slightly so it was facing Julie's and stuck my nose up in the air, studiously ignoring him and taking notes at the same time. Sirius huffed, obviously not liking being ignored as Minnie—McGonagall, dang it!—continued: "…known first as the Shoe-Toad spell, as the originators hadn't intended on sharing their creation with the world, as they hadn't thought anybody would find a use for it…"

Why would you need a spell to turn shoes into frogs? I carefully took notes, adding, _'Originators hadn't meant to share 'Shoe-Toad spell' – no use for it'_ as a neatly bulleted fact.

Then I nearly shrieked.

The reason? _Somebody_ was poking me with a quill! I glared at him, whipping back around in my seat so I could write down another thing McGonagall had said. What was he doing?

But Sirius didn't give up. Instead of poking me, he lightly traced it around my stomach, so I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. I was _very_ ticklish, and didn't think I could contain myself much longer—I _had_ to laugh as Sirius poked me again, burying in the soft feathers into my side.

"Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked me sternly. She said something else, probably asking why I was laughing, but the _git_ besides me was still tickling me with his feather!

"Of course not, Professor," I said as she stopped expectantly. I did my best 'Who, me?' shocked voice, hoping it would think I wasn't guilty. "I was just smiling in anticipation. I can't wait to begin."

The professor huffed and continued her lesson without taking any points, thank God. I brushed away the feather and thankfully it stopped, but the distraction was replaced by another: Sirius.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, his hot breath fanning over my cheek, "Suck up much, Lils?"

I ignored the fact that he called me _Lils_. "Perhaps," I whispered back in my best prim voice, "But you'll be changing your mind when I get the spell before you."

He chuckled, causing goosebumps to rise over my skin. I pointedly moved my head away and he retreated, also very obviously scribbling notes.

* * *

James

What? What the hell was that? Why was he _whispering _in her ear like that?

I burned with jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you think the confrontation between Liam and James was resolved too quickly. I tried to emphasize that James really didn't want to be there, and Liam was sorry. I think it went pretty well; James didn't exactly want to confront someone he looked up to.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Ah, poor James, though. He's so obvious. Twelve-year-olds aren't exactly known for their subtly. Or their flirting skills. Nice going, Sirius!**

**Next chapter comes a confrontation with Alice, as well as a certain Indian girl telling a very shocked redheaded girl that she approves. Of course, Lily has no idea of what. But that's okay. She might realize her feelings by next year, ay? That's where the fun begins.**

**Anyway, in case you hadn't noticed: I'm back! This chapter was a bit short, since I'm very jetlagged and tired. Got back yesterday, and what did I do? Immediately sat down to churn out this chapter. So forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Speaking of mistakes, I'm planning on maybe going over my previous chapters to fix for mistakes? Of course, if someone wants to do it for me, hint hint, I'd appreciate it very much…**

**Thank you all for all your kind reviews! To a certain perceptive anonymous reviewer: shush. Don't give anything away. Am I that obvious? Merlin. (I love saying that.)**

**Update coming soon, I hope. School coming soon as well, so we'll see. But don't worry. I will never neglect my kind readers. While you're waiting, go check out my HG/DM oneshot, "What You Know." I was trying out a new writing style, and enjoyed it quite a bit.**

**Lots of love to everyone reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Has To Be Done

**DISCLAIMER: (Applies to all chapters/stories I write) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Everything you can find in JKR's books IS NOT MINE. Anything you don't recognize – Lizzie and Aliya, for example – is mine. I am not making any money off of this piece of work.**

**I'm really not proud of this chapter :( Hope you enjoy; as always, comments and suggestions will be appreciated and considered.**

Lily

_January 14_

"Oi!" I whispered to Alice as we got out of Charms. We'd been at Hogwarts for a _week_ and she still wasn't talking to me. I felt like I had to do something, since I hadn't even written her over Christmas. Of course, she hadn't written _me_ either, but…

She looked around. "What?" I heard her whisper, like she was imagining it. "Kates, is that you?"

_Kates? Who is Kates? And what kind of name is Kates?_ I asked myself rapidly, before shaking my head. This wasn't the time. "It's Lily," I told her quietly, brushing past her as we headed towards lunch. "Sit with me at lunch today?"

"Oh, hi, Lily," Alice said, sounding like she wasn't too happy about seeing me. Instead of answering, she asked, "Why'd you whisper?"

"So you could reject me without anyone hearing," I grinned at her, and she tentatively smiled back.

"No," she hurried to say, "I'd be pleased to eat lunch with you. Er, just you, or—"

I eyed her, not sure what the right answer was. I'd intended on only eating lunch with Alice, not knowing if having Lizzie _and_ Aliya there would be intimidating, or something, but I couldn't tell now what she would rather. So I went with the truth. "I thought we could eat lunch together, but if you want someone else to be there, that's fine…"

"Oh, no," Alice assured me. She was always so polite, so I didn't know if that was the truth. "I'd like to catch up with you as well. Where are we eating?"

"The Great Hall?" I felt stupid. Where else would we eat?

"Could we sit on the end? I don't fancy having listeners around us." She explained, leading us into the Hall.

That made sense. I didn't exactly want others (cough-POTTER-cough) snickering while I tried to apologize. Speaking of which, he'd taken to sitting near me in most of our classes. I'd thought that was Sirius' doing at first (and I admit I hadn't minded), but when I asked him about it he told me it was all Potter's idea. I couldn't figure out what _that_ was supposed to mean.

We sat down and started eating in silence. Lizzie and Aliya passed us and shot me curious looks, but I gave them 'tell-you-later' looks so they didn't come over. I was thankful for that.

"So, um, Alice, how was Christmas?" I asked awkwardly.

She looked up and smiled. "Brilliant, actually. I spent some time with my cousins and it was great fun. I'm terribly sorry I didn't get you a gift—"

"I didn't get you anything either," I admitted, feeling my cheeks flush red. "I didn't know if you would accept it."

It was her turn to blush. "Look, Lily, about our fight—"

"—I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to know things if you don't tell them to me?" I burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. I didn't mean to interrupt Alice…

…who was starting to look annoyed. "By asking, maybe?"

"So I'm just supposed to come up to you and go, _'Hey, any interesting things going on in your life lately? I haven't seen you lately since you've been avoiding me, but how about we sit down and have a nice chat?'"_ I asked her angrily. It felt good to say this, to let it all out. I'd pictured this moment so many times in my head that I didn't even stumble over my heated words.

"Well, no," Alice replied sharply, "But I wouldn't _have_ to avoid you if you spent more time around me!"

"So it's all my fault, is it?" I said combatively.

"Hmm, let me see! Yes!" Alice leaned forward, so different from the shy girl I'd thought she was, that it took me a moment to reply.

"Of course it's not!" I hissed back, lowering my voice when I saw a worried looking Aliya raise an eyebrow in my direction and rise as if to come over. I shook my head discretely. Alice would hate me forever if we made a scene.

"Okay, I admit it wasn't _all_ your fault but you could have tried harder!"

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to know you want to talk when you're never around?" I angrily stabbed some chicken and chewed it viciously, waiting for her to respond.

"_Well_," Alice began animatedly, before she faltered. "Er. You're right. Sorry."

I slumped back in my seat. I couldn't argue with someone who wasn't even upset, and I realized that I hadn't felt much like arguing the whole time. "You're right too," I admitted. "Sorry back at you."

We looked at each other, before a smile tugged at my lips. This was ridiculous. Alice glanced down, like I was going to hex her or something. So I did something impulsive. I held my hand out over the table. Alice blinked, obviously thinking I was about to punch her, so I asked, "Friends?"

She chuckled. "Friends," replied Alice, shaking it firmly.

* * *

James

Remus yawned, nearly falling asleep in his salad. How did he eat so healthy? I wondered, before shaking my head and prodding him awake. "Remy!"

"Don' call me that," he slurred, blinking a few times to keep himself awake.

Sirius peered at him. "Why so tired, RemRem?"

"Couldn' sleep las' nigh'," Remus yawned, stretching. He drank a bit of his pumpkin juice. I hadn't been able to sleep either last night. I was devising a particularly great prank on Evans that involved humiliation, the Great Hall, and great buckets of paint. But I hadn't noticed anyone else being awake.

"Me neither," Peter piped up eagerly. I'd almost gotten used to the fact that he hung around us, constantly. I didn't enjoy his company, but I didn't want to strangle him every time he spoke. "The moon was so bright last night! Is that why you couldn't sleep, Remus?"

Remus smiled wryly. "Yes," he said, as if he was in some great joke I had no clue about. "It must have been the moon."

Sirius shrugged. "Want me to get you out of class?" he offered. "We have Potions next, and Merlin knows Sluggy won't care if _you_ miss a class."

I laughed. "Potions _is_ the easiest to skip."

"No, thanks guys," Remus said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. I have a feeling I might be missing classes for the next couple of days anyway."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I might fall sick," he admitted. "I'm feeling rather poorly."

"Then you should miss Potions!" I concluded, nudging him with my shoulder. "Come on, Remus, we all know you've probably read ahead and know what we're doing today, and I know you'll get an O for the lesson anyway because the moment you're better you'll be doing extra-credit work. You can skip one day because you're _sick_."

Sirius nodded, backing me up, and even little Peter squeaked, "Yeah!" in support. If I didn't know better, I'd swear Remus' eyes went a little teary. But that could just be the sickness.

"Okay," he said quietly. "You're on. Just…don't tell anybody."

As if!

* * *

Lily

"Where's Remus?" I muttered to Sirius as I brushed pass him on my way to my seat. "He's finally shunned you, then?"

"Very funny," replied Sirius, navigating his way through the Potions tables easily to stand besides me. "He's sick. Would you mind telling Sluggy that?"

Alice and I shared a glance. "What? Why me?"

"Sluggy loves you, m'dear," Sirius said, making his voice go deep like Slughorn's. "And, he would believe _you_."

Alice shrugged at me. "Go ahead…I'm off to get a table with Kates and her sister, Joane. I promised I would sit with them today, sorry."

I tried not to feel like she just blew me off…_with weird named kids. Kates and Joane?_ "Okay, sure," I told her instead, but when she was gone I muttered "See if I care," under my breath.

"Fighting?" Sirius asked, and I rolled my eyes. Not at him, at the difficulty of Alice. We were friends and all now, and I'd thought she would have the decency to at least _sit_ with me.

"Recently friends again, actually," I answered, carrying my books over to where Lizzie and Aliya had saved me a seat. I dropped into the chair, sighing loudly.

"All good with Alice?" Lizzie asked curiously.

I groaned, very loudly. Slughorn, daft that he is, didn't hear. I wasn't in any mood to talk about Alice. Luckily for me, I had someone who _loved_ to hear his own voice. "Alice there just blew Lils off," Sirius told Lizzie, very, well, seriously.

Lizzie snickered, though I didn't know why. Alice _deserting_ me like that was not a laughing matter. At all. But when I looked up, I saw that she was trading a look with Aliya, before very deliberately glancing at Sirius, then at me. What was she up to? "Poor _Lils_."

I glared at her, very obviously turning my back on her. Slughorn was trying to calm everybody down, so Sirius quickly whispered, "Remus!" in my ear before he left to sit with Potter.

The things I do…I raised my hand, waving it in the air, and Slughorn's bulbous eyes fell on me. "Miss Evans!" He bellowed, and I winced.

"Er, Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

I ignored how calling me _'m'dear'_ was probably illegal and said, "Remus Lupin is sick today."

"Poor boy," Slughorn sighed, waddling behind his desk. "Such a talent. Thank you for informing me, Miss Evans. Two points to Gryffindor."

I grinned. That was the only good thing about Sluggy liking me. It earned my house points, even though he was the Top Snake.

* * *

James

I stormed out of Potions, having successfully blown up my potion. Sirius was acting more normal than usual, but I still hated to see him and Evans behave like the bestest of friends. Hello, that was _my_ job.

I was so intent on getting to Charms that I stumbled right into someone…Sam Oren. Great. Still, even though I hated the prat, I murmured my apologizes and made as if to get away. But he stopped me: "James. Wait."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have a team practice on the Friday in two weeks - about thirteen days, I think. Start practicing on your own, warm up a bit. Be at the pitch and don't be late. Spread the word." Sam told me. I smiled. I couldn't wait to go play Quidditch again.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, starting to walk to Charms. Sam kept up easily, his legs much longer than mine even though he was only a year older.

He looked at me strangely, and I almost blushed. "You're on the team, dimwit."

"Not that you like _that_ very much," I answered, surprised at the insult. He called me dimwit like I called Sirius tosser or wanker. More friendly.

"Yes, well, you still _are_ my fellow Chaser," Sam pointed out. "And between Chasers, communication is key."

"That's it?" I asked, wondering about all our other practices. He hadn't seemed too keen to communicate with me then.

"Well, Matt might have something to do with it," Sam admitted with a laugh. "Just be there. Tell Keisha. I have to go to class."

And like that he was gone, jogging through the stream of normal, _walking_ people. To my disgust, I saw _Madelyn_ – my very own cousin – sigh and whisper animatedly to her friends. "Hey, Sam," she called, and Sam winked at her.

Did Madelyn keep her cool, like a _true_ Potter? No. She blushed bright red and watched him go, her _hand over her heart_.

This was insanity. I needed some good _bloke_ time.

So, that night, I didn't go right off to sleep like I normally did. I lay there in my bed, listening as Sirius snuffled and snorted before snoring (that was a _lot_ of 'S' words) heavily. Peter gave a few noises before his breathing deepened.

I'd been lying there for about an hour and a half, tossing an old Quaffle up and down silently. Remus would _not_ sleep, and I didn't want to disturb him – normally, I wouldn't exclude my friend, but he was ill and I wasn't cruel enough to make him traipse around a cold, drafty Hogwarts with me and Sirius.

As I listened, I heard Remus _whine_ quietly, almost like a dog. He snuffled and rolled around in his bed. I'd never heard Remus make _any_ noises like that, so I listened closely; he kept the whining up, rustling around as he whimpered. Was he okay? I was about to go over and see if I could help when he made a loud _thunk_, like he'd flung his hand against one of his bedposts. But why would he do that? Was he having a nightmare?

"Shit," Remus hissed, so out of character that I nearly said something. But I lay still, not wanting him to know I'd heard him having bad dreams – if that _was_ what happened. I still wasn't sure. "Mother of effin' Merlin. Dammit!"

Why was Remus swearing? I decided he must had it hurt his hand or foot during the _thump_ I'd heard. Still, I'd never heard him swear. Not once.

"Focus, Remus," he growled angrily to himself, the sound so strange I shuddered. He sounded like an angry animal, a bear or dog or something similar. What was the matter? "Focus! Time. What time is it?"

I heard him rustle around before he got out of bed, muttering the time – 12:19 AM – out loud. I'd noticed that about Remus; he talked to himself when he was having a problem. But what was the problem now? The nightmare? Was he going to take a shower? That always helped me after I woke up screaming.

"Damn, you're late. Holy Mother of—concentrate, Remus. You can do this. Clothes. You need clothes," Remus said, his voice hoarse and strangled. I lay perfectly still, all too aware of how loud my breath was, and the way my sheets rustled when I exhaled. Remus was scaring me now. "Bag. Okay. Note. Shit, where's the parchment?"

I heard him rustling some more, before he came closer to my bed. I tensed, even though I knew Remus wouldn't _hurt_ me or anything. But what was happening had taken on an unreal feel, almost like I was in a dream, because of the hour. I was tired, even though I had plans for tonight, and in my sleepiness everything seemed much more frightening than usual.

Remus walked over to my bedside, rummaging through my things. "Sorry, James," he muttered regretfully. "But you _do_ owe me."

I tried not to breathe too loudly. I was sure, now, that Remus was leaving again – it must have something to do with his grandmother, or maybe he was really sick – and I was no longer afraid. But I didn't want to let him know that I was eavesdropping.

Remus brushed against my curtains, causing a draft of cold air to drift into my cosy bed. I shivered, the sheets crinkling loudly, and Remus froze. "James?" He called cautiously. "Are you awake?"

"Er, yes," I answered sheepishly, not wanting to lie. How had he heard me move?

Remus pulled back my curtains, and I couldn't help but gasp; in the silvery light of the moon, he seemed more tired and sickly. "Madam Pomfrey says I have some virus," he explained quietly when he saw my shocked face, "which she cannot cure in the Hospital Wing. It makes me more irritable and irrational."

Oh. Now _that_ I could believe. That was why he was acting so weirdly! "So where are you off to, then?"

"St. Mungos," he told me, hiking his bag higher up his shoulder. St. Mungos? What? Why was it so bad that he had to go to St. Mungos?

"It's that bad?" I asked, looking more closely at him. He _did_ look horrible. But he was going all the way to the hospital?

"Not yet, that's why I'm going," Remus said quietly as Sirius snored on. "Madam Pomfrey says I'll be better in a day or two if the medicine works well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, yawning.

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't know until after dinner. I didn't want you to worry."

"_Remus_. I'm your friend. Of course I'm going to worry if one of my best mates disappears for three days!"

Remus blushed, looking down. "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Remus could be so ridiculous, always acting like he didn't deserve our friendship. "You don't have to thank me, Remy, but if you feel like it, I do enjoy a big bar of chocolate. Now go."

Remus chuckled. "I'll remember that. Bye, James. See you soon."

I drew my curtains as he left, yawning widely. I had been planning to sneak out with Sirius, but if Remus was leaving, that would mean there were plenty of teachers around. I'd just…close my eyes a bit until the teachers went to bed. Right...

* * *

_January 15_

Lily

The next morning, at breakfast, Alice shyly joined us. Lizzie grinned at her and welcomed her, but Aliya eyed her as she cautiously sat down, looking like she expected us to hex her for being there.

Of course, Lizzie had to launch into her "I'm going to be a big sister!" speech, but after _that_ was done (thank goodness) Alice spoke up.

"So, er, Lily," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied around a bite of toast.

"I, um, noticed you were hanging out with…Sirius Black a lot," Alice rushed out hesitantly. As soon as she said 'Sirius,' Aliya choked on her apple juice and looked up, gasping, with wide eyes.

"Uh, Aliya?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me. Merlin, if she got _jealous_… "You okay?"

"Just fine," she gasped out, elbowing Lizzie in her stomach. "I told you it was obvious! You owe me twenty sickles!"

"What? You _bet_ on me?" I demanded, mouth dropping open. Aliya nodded gleefully and I glared at her; how dare she?

Lizzie took pity on me. "The bet was if your, er, _friendship_ was obvious to everybody, Lils. Which it is."

"Don't 'Lils' me," I grumbled. "And I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it! And anyway, _Aliya_'s the one who fancies him!" Which I found ridiculous. He was sort of cute in a long-hair-mischievous-grin sort of way. And I did enjoy spending time with him – he made me laugh – but I didn't fancy him or anything like that. Honestly, I don't see the point. You're only going to _break up_. Its not like I'm going to marry my first boyfriend. And like Tuney had told me: '_What do twelve year olds know about relationships, anyway?'_ Never mind that I'm almost thirteen, and her first relationship was at age four. I knew absolutely nothing about…being somebody's _girlfriend. _How were you supposed to act?

"Oi, Lils," called Aliya, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head to clear it, not realizing I'd spaced out for nearly five minutes.

I looked up and noticed that Alice was gone. "Where'd Alice go?" I asked lamely, not wanting to comment on my spacy-ness.

"McGonagall asked her to come to her office," Lizzie said, looking at me weirdly. "You're so strange sometimes, Lily."

I stuck my tongue out childishly. "I'm the not the one who fancies Sirius Black," I said, pointedly looking at Aliya. Who didn't even blush!

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lil' Red," Aliya told me, grinning at my look of outrage at the nickname. She got up, swinging her school bag over her shoulder before leaning in: "It's okay, Lily. I approve." Laughing, she walked out of the Great Hall, leaving me staring after her in complete shock.

_What_? What did she mean, 'I wouldn't be so sure about that'? Did she think I _liked_ him? And, she approves? So she doesn't like him anymore? But I don't have a crush on him, so why does it matter? Do I _act_ like it? Oh, Merlin! I _had_ to do something about this.

* * *

James

What on Earth was Evans doing? She'd looked appalled at breakfast (which I only noticed because Sirius pointed it out) and now she was determinedly heading towards us. What was she doing? Charms was nearly starting, and I was _early_ for once so I could quickly scribble down my homework answers. She was going to ruin it!

I leaned over to Sirius and muttered "Incoming," reasoning that he could deal with it. Then I turned away, but I could still hear what she was saying:

"Uh, Sirius, I need to tell you something," she said, looking shifty. I tried not to eavesdrop, but I honestly couldn't help it. I wasn't _listening in_, or anything.

"Yeah?" Sirius answered, looking up at her. Her hair was horribly frizzy today, I noticed. And she looked very pale. What was up with her?

"Er…" she glanced at me and I looked back at my paper as she leaned in to Sirius. But I still heard her say: "I can't hang out with you anymore."

Sirius looked at her weirdly. Good for him. Tell her to go boil her head, or something. But instead of saying "Good riddance" he said, "Why?"

She bit her lip. "It's personal," she said, suddenly blushing deeply. "I'll explain in Trans, okay?"

He looked at her.

"Please, Sirius?" Evans begged. "I can't do this here. It's too embarrassing."

Sirius smirked. Was he going to tell her to say it loud, to embarrass her more? Yes! That's my mate! "Okay, tell me later, then."

What?

Was he mental?

* * *

Lily

After Charms, we settled into Trans and I separated from my friends slowly. I'd thought about it all of last period, and I'd realized, with a sort of dawning horror, that this...friendship with Sirius was insane. He was friends with Potter, a stupid pranker, one of the four I'd sworn to hate for life. Why was I close enough to him that people accused me of _fancying_ him? I didn't want to do it, but I also felt horrible about being friends with me. I mean, he helped prank Tuney, I was sure. And he was nice and all, but I knew from watching endless breakups and Tuney's rantings about worthless boys, that they could pretend to be - and do - anything for their advantage. I mean, what if Potter and Siriu-Black were planning something, and he was just chumming up to me so it would be easier?

So, after McGonagall started up her lecture, when I felt a wad of paper poking at me, I picked it up and unfolded it. I normally would have ignored it in favor of taking notes (we had a test the next day) but I had to break the news to Sirius that I wasn't going to hang out with him anymore. It said: _What's the deal? –S_

_What? _I wrote back, sliding it over.

_I'm not stupid, L. You're ignoring me. What's up? -S_

_I just don't know if we should be...friends anymore. _I wrote, sliding it over reluctantly. I watched as he read the note, his eyebrows furrowed, before his face rapidly reddened.

_That's completely bull, Lily. Why are you really betraying me? _I felt awful as he glared, forgetting to sign his name.

_It's my friends._ I wrote hesitantly. Did I really want to tell him? _They think something is going on. –L _And I do too, but I wasn't going to write that.

_What would be going on? –S_

I blushed deeply. _Nothing for you to worry about, S. –L_

_It is if you want to shun me for it. –S_

_Look, S, I really don't want to this to get out. You'll just tell Potter. –L_

_No I won't. –S_

_Yes you will! He'll do anything to get it out of you. And I'm not telling you, and that's final. –L_

I staunchly turned around after sliding the paper back to him. This was wrong, since I did enjoy his company, but I did _not_ fancy him. And I did _not_ want anyone to think that! It was the only way. I'd make up with him after this all blew over, and I figured out if he was just buddying up to me to benefit Pothead.

Sirius passed the paper back after writing: _Fine, Evans. –B_

We were back to last names? This was tougher then I thought. But then I caught Aliya's eye, and she mouthed what looked like '_Lover's spat?'_ at me mockingly and my resolve was strengthened. This was ridiculous, and going to end.

* * *

James

I'd never seen Sirius so crushed. All through the day he was moody, sulking like nobody's business. He'd only snapped out of it when I told him about last night and Remus, but a few minutes later he fell back into his sulky state.

What had Evans done to him? He wouldn't tell me a thing, so I'd tried to reassure him like a good friend. I'd told him he was better off without Evans, and he'd shouted, "You don't get it, do you?" and stormed upstairs.

I was at a loss. So I turned to Peter, the only person left. He looked just as clueless as I was, but I couldn't really tell since he was staring at his scuffed shoes. "What do you reckon we should do?"

Peter shrugged. "About Sirius?" He asked, too innocently.

"And Evans, yes," I replied, glaring at the Portrait. As soon as that demon child walked in…

"Talk to them," Peter said, fairly reasonably. I gaped, and he hurriedly added, cheeks flushing, "And maybe prank her, too."

I scowled in answer, but not at him. (I don't think he realized as he paled and shot glances towards me). "Damn," I sighed, "That actually sounds like something I should do."

Peter glowed, a huge grin breaking out of his face. "Thanks, James. Er, are you going now?"

I made a face. "I suppose. Do you know where she is?" Peter shook his head, not that I actually expected him to know. "I really wish there was a map of Hogwarts," I grumbled as I exited the Common Room. She wasn't in the girl dorm (which I knew because Sirius, Pete and I had been the first people back from dinner), so where could she be?

I wandered the castle, stopping occasionally to ask people if they knew where a "short, redheaded girl with a pale face" was. Nobody'd seen her, so I sighed in resignation. This would take forever, but I didn't fancy the idea of returning to our dorm with Sirius furious at me.

"Hey, boy," a male voice called out to me. I looked up to see a Gryffindor prefect jogging towards me. His name was…Something Edwards, wasn't it? I frowned as I tried to remember. "Potter, isn't it?"

Even fifth years knew my name! "Yes. Edwards, right?"

He nodded. "So, Potter, what are you doing out of the Common Room so close to curfew?

"Looking for someone," I said, an idea forming. Prefects were supposed to know people in their house, so this Edwards might know Evans. "Do you know where a redheaded girl named Lily Evans is, by any chance? She has green eyes."

"Hmm…" the prefect though, forgetting about maybe deducting house points. "Lily? I remember her. She's real pretty, isn't she?"

"She's twelve," I said flatly. What was wrong with this school? She must've put a charm on everybody. Actually, make that a hex. How is she on first name basis with _everybody_?

"She's your girl?" Edwards said, grinning at me. I shook my head vigorously and he patted my shoulder. "I hear you. Your Lily's practicing her, er, throw—" What? "—in an unused classroom. Go up a flight of stairs, turn left, and you'll surely see her. Tell her hello from me."

I scowled, before remembering this was a prefect. "I will. Thank you."

He winked at me. "Go on. And tell her it's nearly curfew, and I'll be forced to dock points. So don't stay up too late snogging."

I watched him go, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. One word: EWWWWWWWWW! As if I would snog _Evans_. I walked up the stairs and turned left, hearing crashing noises coming from down the hall.

What in Merlin's name was she doing?

I peeked cautiously in and immediately whipped my head back as another clatter sounded. Shaking my head – she wouldn't hurt me, would she? Oh, wait. She would – I looked in again. Evans was standing in the middle of the room, glaring, looking angry as _hell_. Her red hair was in a messy ponytail, but little strands were poking out. Her green eyes were flashing, I noticed as she turned around, and for a second I was reminded of the first day I met her, when I longed to see the angry spark light up her expression. Forget that. She was _scary _like this, in Muggle jeans and t-shirt, her hand clenched tightly around her wand.

But what she was going was the frightening part. She had a whole stack of china plates behind her, and she was fiercely using the Levitation charm we learned last year to hurl them as hard as she could against the wall. The stack wasn't running out, though; instead, the plates were rearing themselves and floating back to pile themselves near her feet. Had she gotten a house elf's help?

I flinched as she threw aside her wand and manually picked up a plate and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. I mentally took back everything I'd said about her being weak. Damn, this girl could throw.

"Er, Evans, not to be rude, or anything…but what the hell are you doing?" I asked, regretting it as I dodged a plate that exploded near my head.

"Who—" Evans started angrily, before she turned and saw me. Instead of looking madder, she just looked…resigned, I think the word was. "Potter. Of course. Of-freaking-course. This is just what I need, isn't it?" As I watched, gaping, she threw her head up to the ceiling. "Why me?"

The words were out of mouth before I could stop them. "I don't know, but you're looking a little crazy."

"I'm not in the mood, Potter. What do you want?" she asked, scowling.

"To know what you did to Sirius to make him so upset!" I hissed, stepping forward.

Evans looked taken aback, before her shoulders slumped. "Tell Sirius I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault—"

"Hell it's not," I growled, watching in satisfaction as her eyes widened at the curse word.

"Don't use language like that," she scolded, obviously trying to get the attention off Sirius. But I wasn't having it.

"Don't change the subject," I said smugly.

But she continued like she hadn't heard (how dare she just dismiss me like that?). "I mean, I know it must make you feel special, and oh-so-rebellious, but it's quite ridiculous—"

"What the _hell_, Evans? I knew you were crazy—" I tried, desperately, not liking where this was going.

"—and it makes you sound like a wannabe, like you're just copying your older brother or something—" Evans continued.

The girl was _completely _off-track. It had nothing to do with Liam!

"Oh, and it also might have something to do with your parents…I'm sure you feel like such a bad boy, using curse words like you're that cool—"

"Evans!" I yelled, silencing her for once, "Don't change the subject."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving, Potter."

"Hell you're not!" I yelled, and she drew back, looking prissy as anything with her nose firmly stuck up in the air. Argh. Sirius owed me big time for dealing with her.

* * *

Lily

Lizzie is such a traitor. I was very pointedly avoiding Aliya – she was being so annoying, honestly – and I'd told Liz this. What did she do? Immediately dragged Alice off to go do 'homework', leaving me with Aliya.

Who immediately brought up Sirius: "What are you going to do about Sirius?" Aliya asked me as we walked to the Den.

"Nothing," I answered, rolling my eyes. "We're not even friends, Aliya."

She looked at me curiously. "Sure you are," she said happily, dismissing what I'd just said. "You two are always together, practically."

I sighed. "Listen, Aliya, we're only partners—"

She continued like I hadn't said anything. "I swear, you two would be the sweetest couple! And he's thirteen, right? And you're nearly thirteen…it's perfect!"

"Aliya, let me remind you that _you're_ closer to his age!" I snapped. "And why do you keep bringing this up? Sirius and I aren't friends, and we sure aren't _going out_. And anyway, _you_ fancy him!"

Aliya shook her head. "Ah, Lils, but that's where you're wrong," she said airly, turning right. I followed her. "I fancy another person – and you aren't getting anything out of me. And anyway, I think you and Sirius should be together."

"Well, I don't," I said angrily, completely fed up with it all. I _wasn't_ going to fancy Sirius, no matter how many times Aliya suggested it! Why couldn't they just accept that? _This_ was why I told Sirius to stay away…it may sound stupid, but I didn't want to have to deal with everyone – coughAliyacough – constantly going on about us. Even though there wasn't an 'us'. Was it such a _crime_ that I didn't want to 'go out' with anyone? And anyway, how did nobody realize there could be an evil plan going on right now? But when I tried to warn Aliya, she just laughed it aside.

"But Lily!" Aliya persisted now, blind to the fact I was steadily getting angrier and angrier. "Think about it."

I breathed out slowly, getting _mad_ she wasn't even listening to me! "Listen, Aliya, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Sirius. I don't fancy him. We're not even friends! Can't you just leave me alone?"

Aliya looked offended. "Sheesh, Lily, I was just telling you what I think. You don't have to get all upset." She turned around and left me standing in the middle of the hall, feeling like I should be mad at _her_, but feeling guilty all the same.

I stormed away, telling myself firmly that _she_ was wrong. If she'd just _listen _to me, she'd understand! _I _should be mad. _She_ should be guilty. As I angrily walked in some random direction, I worked myself more and more up until I was positively _seething_ at Aliya.

"Where are _you_ going, so upset?" A voice interrupted my internal ranting. I whirled around, an upset "_What?"_ on my lips, but I swallowed it down when I noticed the prefect's badge.

"My friend," I said grumpily. I continued, even though I don't usually share my life details to random strangers. But I was so upset, and desperate for somebody to _listen_ to me, that I didn't care. "She thinks I like this boy, who I _don't_, and won't shut up about it."

The prefect winced, though he tried to hide a smile. "Third year," he said, shaking his head. "So dramatic."

"Second, actually," I said, feeling rather pleased that he'd mistaken me for a thirteen year old. Tuney always told me I still looked ten.

"Really? You look thirteen! But Merlin, drama already? I'm sorry," the prefect said, with feeling. He winked at me. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, I need to cool down enough so I don't hex my friend when I go back to the Den," I said sarcastically, not appeased by his joking manner. "Any suggestions? What's your name, anyway?"

I probably shouldn't have been as abrupt with a prefect, but he laughed. "Must have been some fight. I'm Jonathon, but most people call me Jon. Jon Edwards. And you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans," I said, hoping he wouldn't take points.

"Well, Lily, you want to hear how I get rid of anger?" Jon asked me kindly.

"How?"

He winked again. "Smash plates."

"What?" I asked, sure I heard him wrong.

Jon looked pleased with himself. "Yup. This is what you do. Find an empty spot with a nice, clear wall, and go, 'I summon Kali.' Then a house elf will appear, and ask her for 'Jon's Treatment.' She'll do the rest; all you have to do is throw the shit out of those plates."

I looked at him weirdly, even though the thought of hurling plates against a wall was strangely appealing. "What a waste of plates."

Jon laughed. "It's called magic! Reparo spell. Fourth year."

I smiled at the prefect, who saluted me. "You have about an hour before you should start heading back. Go enjoy it, Lily. And don't hex your friend, or I'll have to take off points."

"Yes, sir," I said sarcastically. He shrugged, as if to say, 'What can I say?' and walked off. I turned around and continued walking, peering around for an empty classroom, my mental dialogue against Aliya starting without pause. I finally found a nice, abandoned classroom with bare walls and no desks and walked in.

Feeling stupid, I stood in the middle of the room and went, "I summon Kali?" hesitantly. What was a house elf—Oh my God!

A…a _creature_ was standing in the middle of the classroom, bowing. It was all wrinkly, and wearing a towel, like a toga or something, and it had these huge ears that looked like elephant ears of something!

"What do you want?" I cried, pointing my wand at the creature.

"I is Kali," the creature _said._ It spoke! It spoke English! "I is summoned. What is it that yous be needing, Miss?"

I shook my head. This was the house elf. It looked nothing like the elves I'd grown up hearing about, with their pointy hats and curled-toe shoes. Or were those dwarves?

That wasn't important. I remembered what the prefect had told me, and I hesitantly asked for "Jon's treatment."

Kali _rolled_ her bulbous eyes. Like around and around. It was so creepy. "Jon haves too much anger, Miss. I is fetching it." She _disappeared_ before my eyes. Wow. This was insane.

Wondering what 'it' was, I frowned at the wall, wanting to draw a bullseye or something on it. But that was ridiculous. As I waited, I starting thinking of things that made me upset…and I had this huge list. I never knew I had so many things to be upset about. Maybe this 'Treatment' would help me get rid of them.

Kali popped back in (it didn't scare me this time) with a huge stack of breakable plates. "I has made sure the plates will not run out," she said and disappeared again. I picked up a plate, eyed the wall, and thought, _'Please, don't let me get into trouble for this,_' and half-heartedly Frisbee-threw it towards the wall. It didn't shatter.

My eyes narrowed. I picked up another plate, and said out loud, "This is for you, Aliya," and threw it as hard as I could against the wall.

It shattered with this glorious crash. A smile curved my lips as I picked up another and and another, throwing them, hurling them, Frisbee-ing them, naming something that made me upset with each crash.

It was fabulous. I felt amazing, so in control but not at the same time, like I was lighter and lighter with each piece of destroyed plate. I was getting into it, feeling like nobody could hurt me anymore, I was so powerful. Soon, my arms tired and I picked up my wand, lifting the next plate with a simple _swish _and _flick_, and how could Petunia call me a freak for feeling this, this magic, flowing through me when it felt so right? I was a _witch_, and the plates were smashing, and I was completely overwhelmed, and my wand hand was moving without pause, and I was losing control, bending down to manually pick up a plate and throw it, completely and utterly—

"Er, Evans, not to be rude, or anything…but what the hell are you doing?"

I almost jumped at the interruption, embarrassed that someone had witnessed me lose control, my wand hand slashing before I could stop it, the plate smashing near the person's head.

I was torn between saying "Who is it?" and "Who dares to interrupt me?" so the only thing that came out of my mouth was a lame, "Who?" I turned, midsentence, my face falling, then hardening. It was James I-Stick-My-Nose-In-Everything Potter. "Potter. Of course," I said, laughing bitterly. "Of-freaking-course. This is just what I need, isn't it?" I groaned, looking hopelessly up at the ceiling like somebody up there – heck, I wasn't being picky – could explain this. "Why me?"

Potter snorted. "I don't know, but you're looking a little crazy."

Thanks for the input, Potter! I really needed that! "I'm not in the mood, Potter," I said as viciously as I could. Hopefully he would just go off himself and leave me alone. I had been enjoying myself. "What do you want?"

Of all the things to say, I'd never had expected him to bring up Sirius. Actually, I had. This was further proof of a conspiracy (that was the word, right?) against me. "To know what you did to Sirius to make him so upset!" Potter said heatedly, and I gaped at him. Why was everyone so _obsessed_ with that boy?

Even though I knew it was hopeless, I tried to appeal to Potter. "Tell Sirius I'm sorry, okay?" I tried. Sirius was furious at me, but maybe if Potter told him I didn't mean it… "It's not my fault—"

"Hell it's not," he said angrily. How dare he interrupt me? And of _course_ he wouldn't help me. Why would he? Potter loved to torture me.

"Don't use language like that," I scolded half-heartedly. I didn't expect it to work, but I prayed Potter would have enough tact to let me change the subject. I didn't even care about the language, and I knew Potter knew that. So maybe he'd take pity on me.

I had no such luck. "Don't change the subject," he practically _attacked _me.

I rolled my eyes, but continued, hoping he'd pick up on the hint that I didn't want to talk about Sirius. So I started to rant about his language (lame, I know, but I had nothing else to say). "I mean, I know it must make you feel special, and oh-so-rebellious, but it's quite ridiculous," I said, in my best smart-aleck voice, wishing that he'd tire of the analyzing and leave.

Turns out I was _right_ about what I'd just made up about his use of language, which was made clear when he protested: "What the _hell_, Evans? I knew you were crazy—" in this horribly desperate voice. Maybe I was better at this than I thought. I continued trying to piss him off:

"—and it makes you sound like a wannabe, like you're just copying your older brother or something—" Potter turned bright red, and I felt quite pleased with myself. I was good at this. Dad always said I could 'read people' well, whatever that meant. So I went on. "Oh, and it also might have something to do with your parents…I'm sure you feel like such a bad boy, using curse words like you're that cool—"

"Evans!" Potter bellowed, making me shut up. Please say he was going to leave—nope. "Don't change the subject."

If he wasn't going to leave… "_I'm_ leaving, Potter."

"Hell you're not!" Potter said rudely, and I resisted the urge to throw another plate at him, instead putting my nose up like I was too good to deal with him.

"It's sad, really, how you think you can control me," I said airily, walking right past him and out the door. I checked my watch and realized I'd spent more time throwing plates than I'd thought; it was nearly nine.

"Don't just walk away!" Potter yelled after me, running to catch up.

"I suppose this is where you say, 'We need to talk about this?'" I cracked, grinning to myself. That's what would happen in one of Tuney's romance books or films at the cinemas. But then again, the heroine (enter me) would usually _kiss_ the prat trying to get her to listen...ew. Nevermind, then.

Potter didn't get the cliché, thankfully. I didn't want _him_ to think I fancied him, as well as Sirius (I wouldn't be surprised if Aliya said that next. Like I _had_ to fancy someone, or my life wasn't complete). "Yes, actually. So you do have a brain; I was starting to worry."

I whirled around and leveled my wand on him. "Potter. Leave me alone."

He drew his own wand. "Not until you tell me what you did to Sirius."

I _Petrificus Totalused_ the heck out of him, making him drop to the floor with a thud. Then I stood over him, watching his eyes flick around wildly before settling on his face. I was sure he was furious, so I was planning on high-tailing it out of there. First, though, there was something I had to say.

"Whatever Sirius thought I did _wasn't my fault_," I said clearly, speaking to the idiot like he was a baby. "All I told him was the truth. We aren't close friends. We are Trans partners, and nothing more. Understand?"

Potter blinked furiously at me.

"Good. Now leave me alone, Potter, or I'll do something worse. And trust me, you do _not_ want to make me mad." I smiled.

* * *

James

Oh. Merlin. She did _not_ petrify me! I glared up at her, hoping she understood how badly I was going to get her for this. She leaned over me, a curl of red hair falling in her face, and she absently pushed it behind her ear. She looked…nice-ish, I noticed. Not as hag-like as normal.

"…understand?" Evans finished her little rant off. I blinked at her, not willing to admit I hadn't listened. Then I realized I couldn't reply. Oh, well. "Good. Now leave me alone, Potter, or I'll do something worse. And trust me, you do _not_ want to make me mad," she said threateningly, a smile on her lips.

She looked both glorious and freakin-terrifying.

But she was a girl! I couldn't be _scared_ of a girl. Honestly. I needed to prank her, bad, so she'd understand that she should be scared of me.

I don't know how long I lay there, but some prefect stumbled upon me (literally. Ow.) lying there and cast _Finite_, asking what happened. I just said somebody hexed me, and I couldn't see them. (I didn't want to lose house points!) He wrote it up but didn't deduct any points, since it wasn't my fault I was out after curfew. Then he walked me back to the Den so I wouldn't get in anymore trouble.

When I got back, Sirius was waiting for me resignedly. He kept sneaking glances at Evans, who was doing her homework in the corner of the room. I wondered why she wasn't giggling about hexing me with Aliya or Lizzie, who were sitting on the complete opposite side of the room, glaring occasionally in her direction. Had they fought? Not that I cared. She probably deserved it.

"Hey, James," Sirius said moodily as I flopped down next to you. "Where were you?"

"Lying on a floor in some random corridor," I sighed, stretching my arms. Merlin, I was sore.

Sirius eyed me. "..why?"

"Because Evans hexed me," I said, realizing too late that I'd promised myself earlier not to bring up Evans.

Sirius winced. "Sounds like something she would do."

I felt horrible. This is exactly what I wanted from Sirius; finally he hated Evans like she deserved. But I couldn't enjoy it because he looked so damn miserable. "I might have deserved it," I offered.

He laughed bitterly. "James, I'm not her friend anymore. You don't have to lie."

I made this big production of wiping my forehead in relief, but he only chuckled quietly. He was still looking at her. "Thank Merlin," I said with feeling, trying to distract him. "I was getting tired of lying. I think we need to prank her for whatever she did to you."

Sirius grinned, but he didn't look happy. "I agree."

"Or we could prank Snivelly? Or both?" I said, desperately trying to make him smile. He only grunted. I wished Remus was here. He would know what to say. But then again, I should know what to say. Sirius was my best friend. I eyed him and started, "Sirius—"

"I'm going to bed," Sirius said abruptly, standing up. "See you tomorrow."

"…okay," I answered belatedly, feeling like I'd just let down my best friend.

* * *

_January 16_

Lily

This was awful. I'd thought I would have to ignore Aliya for the message to set in, but she evidently was more hurt than I'd thought. She was ignoring me too, and had even turned Lizzie against me. So the next morning, I scanned the Gryffindor Table, not wanting to sit alone, but at the same time not wanting to admit defeat and sit with them.

Luckily, my eyes made out a head of dark brown hair, along with a grinning face that was looking at me. Madelyn. I sighed in relief, hurrying along the table – past Aliya's accusing eyes – and slid next to my third year friend and all of her mates.

"Lila!" Madelyn said delightedly. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten me."

I flushed, embarrassed I hadn't really talked to her for weeks. "Sorry, Mad. I've been really busy."

"It's okay!" Madelyn said cheerfully, piling some green beans on my plate. I rolled my eyes at her – for _breakfast? –_ but she stuck her tongue out back at me. "Eat your greens, Lils."

"Yes, mum," I grumbled, before looking around her silent friends with a shy smile. "Hi." I could barely remember their names.

The one I remember as being nice to me smiled. "I'm Katie, if you've forgotten."

I flushed. "Er, sorry. I'm rubbish with names."

Madelyn shrugged. "I'm rubbish at anything that involves memorizing. This is Jess, that's Bella, that's Charlotte. And you haven't met Mary before, have you?"

I smiled at Mary, who grinned back at me. "Hey, Lily," she said. "I hear you're fantastic at Charms."

Mary, who was a normal looking girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes, seemed friendly enough. "I wouldn't go that far," I admitted, shooting a glance at Madelyn.

"Ah, don't be modest, Lila. So, why aren't you eating with your friends? Not that I don't love your company," Madelyn asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes again, but not at Maddy. "They've gone insane," I confided to the third year girls, who all leaned in. "They think I fancy Sirius Black."

'Jess', who was a bit cool towards me, actually smiled. "Honey, I've been there. Madelyn over there seems to think every guy friend should be a boyfriend."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, glad _somebody_ was getting it.

Bella, a mischievous looking blonde, looked thoughtful. "Sirius Black…he's that good looking boy, isn't he? Friend of your cousin, Mads?"

"That's him! No offense, Maddy, but your cousin's a git," I said to Madelyn, who laughed.

"I know, Lils, I know. Heard you hexed him yesterday, left him lying on the floor for a prefect to find."

I blushed as all the eyes turned back to me. "Lily!" Mary admonished. "That was mean."

"He deserved it," I said, smiling at Mary. I quite liked her, actually.

"Boys always do," nodded the girl I thought was Charlotte, but I wasn't too sure. "Especially the attractive ones."

Jessica (I assumed that was her real name) wrinkled her nose. "Ew, he's _twelve_, Char," she said disgustedly. "No offense, Lily, but that's a whole year younger than I am!"

"Thirteen, actually," I told them. "Remember his party in October?"

"See!" Bella said, nudging her friend. "He's barely six months younger than I am. That's perfectly acceptable."

I laughed. "Yes, well, we're partners in Trans. And we were actually becoming friends, but Aliya – she's my friend – had to go and ruin it."

Maddy winced. "So he's too embarrassed to be friends?"

"No, I ended it," I told them. I expected them to completely not understand, but Mary and Bella exchanged a look before the former said, "Been there, done that, Lily."

Bella continued: "You're only a second year, anyhow. You don't need a boyfriend until third. I mean, where do you go on dates?"

"Exactly!" I cried, feeling suddenly more charitable towards everybody I was sitting with. They got it. They understood. What did my own friends do? Ignore me.

Katie laughed, made a comment, and the conversation changed to Bella's first ever boyfriend – which, get this, she only got a few months ago. _See?_ I couldn't help thinking with a vindictive glare at my ex-friends. _The world won't end if I wait a bit. Or a lot._

And I have to say, I enjoyed myself thoroughly that morning, talking and teasing them like we'd always been friends. It was awkward at times, and I felt out of it when they referred to guys in code names I didn't understand, but I still had a lot of fun. And I didn't feel nauseous talking about boys, either. I didn't feel panicked, like I was moving way too fast. I felt comfortable knowing I had a whole year before a boyfriend was expected (though, they assured me, you weren't _weird_ or anything if you wanted to wait a bit more), and grateful that they accepted me.

Take that, Aliya.

* * *

_January 23_

James

It was a week after The Incident when we finally got Evans.

And boy, did we get her good.

Peter, of all people, came up with the idea (well, with Remus' help). We were sitting in the dorm with Remus, who recovered in three days (thank Merlin, it could've been much, much worse), doing his homework. Sirius and I were coming up with prank ideas, and Peter was doing…something. I hadn't really been paying any attention to him.

Sirius had said we had to do something bad to Evans, but something that made sense (like the rat). So Peter said, "Well, she's being cold to you, right?"

Sirius snorted in reply. "That's an understatement," he said viciously. He'd stopped sulking, and instead was out for revenge.

I nudged him to cheer him up, turning back to Peter after he gave an unwilling smile. "What're you suggesting, Pete?"

Peter flushed happily. "Turn her into something cold…like ice!"

Sirius immediately dismissed the idea. He still didn't like Peter. Peter had grown on me, though; he was acting more and more Mauraderish. "She'd freeze to death. I don't want to kill Li—Evans."

"He has a point, though," I said. "We could do something like that. Think about it – nobody would go near her."

"Her friends don't go near her anyway," Sirius pointed out. That was true. They were fighting about something, and it looked nasty.

Remus looked up. "That happened when I was gone, didn't it?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But Rem, you have any ideas?"

Remus' forehead crinkled as he thought. While we waited, Sirius restlessly banged his foot against the foot of his bed, causing Peter to flinch with each thud. I gave him a 'stop it' look and he rolled his eyes at me, but he did stop.

"Well…" Remus started, running his tongue along his top teeth. "Remember that reading we did in History of Magic?"

Why would I _ever _remember any reading? Especially in History of Magic. I wasn't dumb, the opposite in fact, but I didn't obsessively remember everything I read. I was pretty good at memorizing things when I needed to. I opened my mouth, but Sirius beat me to it: "Of course not, Remus."

"That would ruin our reputation," I continued, not to be outdone.

Peter giggled (like a girl. Honestly) and even Remus looked amused. "Oh, you mean the reputation of failing every class?"

"We do not fail any class," I protested. Sirius agreed, crossing his arms as he fake-glared at Remus.

"Everybody else don't know that," Remus said truthfully. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he winced. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

I thought about it. Was it last night…or maybe yesterday morning? I just used my Teeth Whitening spray. "When was the last time you brushed your…face?" I responded childishly.

"When was the last time you had a good comeback?" Sirius laughed. I shoved him and he shoved back.

"Want to hear my idea or not?" Remus urged. We stopped wrestling and glared at each other, before I shook his hand. "This isn't over, Black," I growled.

"As if, Potter," Sirius said threateningly back.

Remus ignored us. "So back during the Witch Burnings, witches would cast a Flame Freeze charm, I think it was, to keep themselves from burning. In the footnotes, it said there was a companion spell to keep one from freezing to death.."

"So?"

Peter's face lit up and he bounced excitedly on his bed. "If you cast that, you could, like, put big ice cubes on her all day, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

Sirius considered this. "Big ice cubes?" he thought out loud. "They'd melt."

Remus said, "I know a solution to that."

He explained his idea to us, and we leaned in. I'd never heard of a _Statis_ charm, but this was brilliant. This was great. This would show Evans.

* * *

Lily

I was having the worst morning, honestly.

I'd slept past my alarm, and neither Aliya nor Lizzie bothered to wake me. Finally, Alice shook me awake after the other two had left for breakfast, which effectively ensured I had to pick between taking a shower, and having food.

I picked food. I was _starving_, and I thought I'd just take a shower during fourth period free period. So I pulled on my uniform, pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, quickly splashed water on my face, and ran downstairs. Too late, I remembered I'd forgotten my books, so I had to immediately run back up, gasping, and fetch them. By the time I was out the Portrait Hole, it was nearly time for classes. I only would have enough time to grab some toast and juice, before running to DADA.

I ran as fast as I could along the corridor towards breakfast, taking the stairs two at a time, panting and cursing the fact that Hogwarts didn't have elevators. I took a rarely used shortcut, my feet thudding against the dusty stone as I gasped for breath. I stopped at the corner to take a breather, wishing I was more in shape.

Then, a blue spell whizzed towards me, but I ducked it. My wand was out before I knew it and I fired a _Petrificus Totalus _in the direction of the spell; unfortunately, I missed, and this time the blue hex hit me squarely in my stomach. Little blue-red lines shimmered up and down my body before disappearing. I groaned loudly; just what I needed. But I didn't feel any different, only a bit warmer.

I took a step forward to look for my attacker, and I didn't notice the dusty brown string until it caught around my foot. Too late, I looked up automatically and saw a bright yellow bucket teetering. I tried to move out of the way, but it spilled over and million of crystal looking object fell on me in a shower.

It hurt.

It felt like shards of ice cutting into my skin, and I gasped, shutting my eyes as the downfall stopped. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry and I raised a hand to wipe away the tears – and gasped. My hand was covered in what looked like a solid mask of ice, that _curved_ and bended along the lines of my hand and arm. I looked down at my entire body and groaned; I looked like a walking iceman or a snow man! But the funny thing was, I felt warm as anything.

What happened?

Just as I tentatively took a step forward (it was stiff, like I was the tin man in _The Wizard of Oz), _four figures snuck past me. I squinted after them, but I couldn't tell who they were. So I awkwardly started running after them, even though I couldn't exactly bend my knees very well.

I made it to the main corridor just in time for everyone to spill out of the Great Hall. I was immediately noticed, and laughter started as I battled tears from my eyes. This wasn't fair. I was hungry, tired, unshowered and grumpy, my best friends were ignoring me, and the ice was pressing into my skin. To top it off, I saw Aliya and Lizzie in the corner, snickering at me.

_They're horrible friends_, I thought bitterly, scowling at them. _I'm better off without them._

The taunts started, and I flinched as people yelled things like "Ice girl" and "Cold Hearted" at me. Then, one voice rose above the rest: "EVANS!"

I looked, and my heart sank. It was Potter. James Potter. Laughing at me, with his horrible I Got You Bad smirk, and who was at his side, looking at me just as gleefully/hatefully? You got it. The cause of all this mess, Sirius Orion Black.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?" I growled, but the effect was ruined; when I spoke, little puffs of ice formed in the air, causing the onlookers to howl with laughter.

Potter laughed. "So cold, Evans," he said mockingly. "But that doesn't surprise me – you're cold to everyone, especially your…friends."

So this was about Sirius. I hadn't been sure that the culprits were Potter and Black (and, I noticed, Remus and Peter) but now I was certain. So I willed back the tears and hissed, "You'll pay for this, Potter."

"Ooh, I'm so scared now, Evans," Potter snickered. I tried to curl my hands into fists, but the ice didn't allow me too. So I settled on fixing my glare right on him, as staring hard at something kept me from crying. "Too bad you deserved it, so you have no right to make us 'pay' for it. After all, aren't you just a cold, frigid—"

"James Andrew Potter!"_ A _harsh voice yelled over all the commotion. Potter flinched and turned around, turning suddenly pale, and the crowd parted as one very angry Madelyn Potter stomped up to where we both stood.

Merlin and God Almighty, I loved that girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Madelyn screeched as her friends formed a protective layer around _us_. That's right, they included me. I glanced over to where I knew Aliya and Lizzie stood, and was strangely pleased to find them staring, completely shocked, as a group of third year girls stood up for me.

Little Peter Pettigrew piped up bravely (maybe he was a Gryffindor after all), "Evans here deserved it—"

Madelyn leveled her wand on him and, with a squeak, he promptly shut up (or not). Then, she turned her wand on Remus. "Do _you_ have anything to say?"

Remus looked torn, glancing between a stony Sirius and Potter, and me. His gaze flickered back and forth, before it settled on his friends. I laughed bitterly to myself as he said, "I agree with Peter." I tried not to feel hurt. They were his friends, and I could respect that. But, it still felt awful when he resolutely turned his eyes away.

"Madelyn," I said quietly, just forget it."

She opened her mouth to answer back, but a stern voice cut over the mess. "What are all of you doing? Class starts in five minutes. Get to it!"

McGonagall. I shot a panicked look at Madelyn, not wanting to be seen like this, and she quickly hustled me into a broom closet. She bent like she was tying her trainers and McGonagall walked right past her. Then, she hissed, "Just go tell on the prats, Lily!"

"I will," I whispered back, "Just not in front of everyone. If I go to privately, then she'll believe me, I think."

Madelyn paused, standing up and opening the door. "Want me to take you?"

"Thanks, but I'll just go straight down to her office," I replied, not wanting her to get into trouble. I looked down at my icy self and sighed. Walking all the way up to McGonagall's office like _this_ would be torture. But I'd already gotten Madelyn involved too much. "Thank you so much for your help," I repeated gratefully, "But I think I got it."

Madelyn smiled at me. "I'd hug you, but that would mean I'd get wet. When you're cured, come up to my dorm and we'll plan revenge."

I felt so grateful my heart could burst. "Thanks, Maddy."

"No prob, Lila," Madelyn teased. "Now, I'm out. I have Slughorn next. I'll just say I was with his darling Lily."

"Shut up,"I grumbled, easing myself out of the closet with some difficulty. I waved a creaky, icy goodbye to Madelyn and started hobbling towards the third floor. I finally made it in about fifteen minutes. This was ridiculous.

I knocked on the door urgently, but there was no reply. I leaned against the wall, and let the events of the morning catch up on me.

Potter had pranked me. Sirius had agreed. It had _hurt_ like anything; and they hadn't cared. Why? Why me? How on Earth was this fair?

I shivered as I stood there. The charm that kept me warm was wearing off, and I was steadily getting colder and colder. It felt like I was buried under miles of ice,

"Miss Evans, why are you out of class?" McGonagall demanded. "Besides, well…"

"Besides the obvious thing?" I replied, before I realized how disrespectful that was. I looked down, blushing. "Sorry, Professor."

McGonagall's lips twitched and she walked past me, tapping her wand on her door and leaning in close. She whispered a password and the door swung open. I followed her in and sat awkwardly on a hard chair, hoping I wouldn't melt all over my Professor's furniture. That would be _embarrassing_. But, I didn't think I would melt anytime soon. I was cold, so cold it wasn't funny, my fingers were hurting and I was shivering nonstop.

"So, Miss Evans," my teacher started, "Please have a ginger snap."

What? I gaped at her, and this time she definitely smiled, pushing a tin of ginger snaps at me. I took one and nibbled it hesitantly, trying to still my hand, which was moving slightly because I was so cold. Thankfully, the ginger snap warmed my mouth a little.

"Now, how did you get this way?" she asked, but I was no longer paying attention. Little black dots were crowding around my vision, and I was scared. Professor McGonagall was looking down to her desk, so I didn't think she noticed anything was off. But I was freezing, every part of my body glacially cold, my lips certainly blue, and the whole office looked blurry, and I could barely believe. _I'm so cold, so cold, so cold,_ I kept repeating in my head as all my body heat dropped and disappeared. It was happening so fast, I was terrified, I could barely say anything, my heat dropping faster and faster it was unnatural.

I swallowed and wiped my mouth, sitting straighter. I was sure my lips were turning blue, and my shivering turned to full out shaking. "P-potter," I said, and saw McGonagall leap out of her chair. I doubted she even heard what I said – but then again, I wasn't sure if I'd said anything. I was _so cold, cold, cold_, I couldn't think anything else.

I think I fainted then, but I'm not sure. I remember hearing McGonagall going, "_Miss Evans? Miss Evans?"_ but I'm not entirely confident this happened. The next thing I could actually remember enough to know I wasn't dreaming, is waking up in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James

Madelyn is such an interfering brat! I added her to the 'revenge' list and put that back in my bag, leaning over to whisper to Sirius. We were planning a way to get out of Transfiguration so we could go renew that spell on Evans. Who, by the way, wasn't in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Hepburn was lecturing us on how to capture a hinkygriff or something stupid like that. I wasn't paying any attention. I had two things on my mind: 1) how to infuriate Minnie enough that she let us out of Trans and 2) where was Evans, and how was I to renew the spell if she didn't come close?

I bet she was ratting to someone. That would be the type of thing Evans would do. But that would require her _missing _a class – the horror! I snickered to myself at the thought of her expression when she realized she missed DADA. That would be priceless.

"…and so you see, Hinkygriffs are quite dangerous creatures, similarly to the more-commonly known _Hinkypunks_, their cousins, so to speak. They are only vanquished by fire. Can anyone tell me a which spell from your reading last night that one would use?"

I tried to remember, in case he called on me. It was the _Sparkius _charm or something like that. I shrugged and resumed sketching the Trans classroom (we were planning to flood the bottom). Professor Hepburn never called on me. He was young, blond, and rather sarcastic, but he seemed to like me. I never misbehaved in DADA because I heard Hepburn made you write _more_ essays on subjects like, "Why I Shouldn't Doze Off In Class." I could deal with scrubbing the Charms classroom, but I didn't want to write any more essays.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Hepburn cried cheerfully. "Glad to see your hand up, for once!"

I glanced at my hands, one of which was holding my parchment in place as the other drew. Then, I looked up at Hepburn like he was insane. But he only smiled jovially at me and waited expectantly.

"Um." I started, unsure of what the question was. "I was, er, contemplating…something to do with Hinkypuffs, Professor. Could you repeat the question?"

Remus rolled his eyes, coughing a muffled "Hinky_punks_," in my ear, and I blushed while I waited for Hepburn's reply.

"You know of Hinkypuffs, Mr. Potter?" Professor Hepburn commented drily. "Do tell."

Uhhh... "They're, erm, cousins of the Hinkypunk," I said, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about. "Some say Helga Huffle_puff_ wanted the Hufflepuff icon to be a Hinkypuff, but instead made it her family's crest animal." I was warming up to this topic, feeling more confident as Hepburn's eyebrows rose and he looked faintly impressed. "They are loyal, but fearful, the opposite of their cousins. They are extinct now, and have been, er, said to be a mythical creature, but some people disagree."

I looked up at Professor Hepburn anxiously, hoping I hadn't just won myself an essay on "Why I Shouldn't Bullshit About Creatures I Made Up Because I Wasn't Listening" (I hid a smile as I imagined Evans screeching "_Language!"_ in my ear, and me telling her it was an assignment). Instead of taking away points, he smirked in a positively Slytherin way. "Ten points to Gryffindor for thinking on your feet, Mr. Potter, and coming up with a plausible excuse."

Remus grumbled something under his breath, and I beamed. Ha! Never say Potters can't do anything, especially _this_ Potter! Hahaha!

Of course, it was at that moment when the door burst open and an enraged McGonagall stood in the doorway, panting heavily, the look on her face out to kill. I slumped in my seat, all glow from winning points gone. Bollocks.

"Mr. Potter," she hissed angrily, striding over to my desk and pulling me up by my _ear._ "You will come with me."

"Why, Professor?" Sirius piped up, but he shrunk back when she glared at him.

"You too, Black. And that means you two too, Pettigrew, Lupin," she said murderously.

I didn't even snigger when she said what sounded like 'tutu.' I was too busy gulping and feeling quite a lot of dread.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Lily. She just doesn't get it easy, does she?**

**Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews. I honestly get a little - okay, huge - spark of joy every time I open my fanfiction email inbox and a review is lying in wait for me to read!**


	7. Hopefully, Chapter 8 Will WORK!

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

I had thought I already uploaded Chapter 8, but alas, it seems as if Fanfiction hates me. I am re-uploading it as soon as I post this author's note. If you are reading this, and you cannot read Chapter 8 for any reason at all, please review/PM/email me and I will keep trying. If I don't get any notices at all for a day, I'll delete this note and assume it worked.

I apologize for the delay. I thought I uploaded last month. Thanks to **ginny evans** for scaring me enough to go actually check up on my story!

Thanks so much,

I'm Actually A Squib


End file.
